Perseus Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Perseus Potter-Black
Summary: Percy has survived the events of his first year. He and his friends have killed Voldemort, though his spirit lives on. Now they go into their second year at Hogwarts. How will they fare with a new aspect of the magical world thrown at them? Magical Politics. And if that wasn't bad enough, a killer has escaped Azkaban from Harry's past. 2nd in series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm back already. Unfortunately this chapter is pretty small. Since I've already got the second one written as well, I'll post that one too. During this fic, the story starts to become more political. I do love those kinds, so I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Dream or Reality?**

 _July 5_ _th_ _, 1992_

'Why does it feel as if I was hit with a sledgehammer?' He wasn't fully awake yet, but he knew that his head hurt terribly and that he was lying down.

A knock shook the sleep out of him. "Boy! Why haven't you made breakfast yet?"

Percy's eyes shot open. That was a voice he was sure he would never hear again. But as his head rebooted, he realized what had happened. It was all just a dream.

He didn't really have a father who loved and cared for him, there was no Hogwarts or any magic, he was back in reality. 'What an amazingly graphic dream though,' he thought sadly.

The door to his cupboard was nearly ripped off its hinges. He was then pulled out of his 'room' as if he was a rag doll. Looking into Uncle Vernon's eyes, he saw only rage. Not a touch of love at all.

"When I speak to you, BOY, you are to answer me! Is that understood?"

"Of-of course, uncle Vernon!" Percy squeaked. It would do no good to fight; he would only be hurt worse.

"Good, then! Now get to work!"

* * *

Percy sighed. What a foul trick life had played on him. The dream he had experienced a few nights ago had seemed so real. Yet, none of that could've truly happened. It was just like Aunt Petunia had said, "We were nice enough to take you in after your sorry excuse for parents went and got themselves killed!"

His mom had been the town whore, while his dad had been the town drunk. They didn't even love each other when he was conceived. No one wanted the child of sin, so his aunt and uncle had taken him in.

He had seen the way other families interacted and knew that he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Demon children don't get what other kids get. While others get hugs and kisses, they get chores and beatings.

What was worse was that even his future was nonexistent. Without the proper education, there was no way he could get anywhere in life. He assumed he'd end up like his father, a sad excuse of a person.

Percy was brought from his musings by the strong smell of alcohol. Percy panicked. 'How could I have forgotten? Today must be my birthday," Percy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"BOY! Get your lazy arse over here now!" Uncle Vernon said, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Yes, uncle?"

"Do you know what I have to go through with you in the house? You and your freakishness are so close to my poor Dudley."

"I haven't a clue, uncle." Percy knew what was coming. It happened every night of his birthday. The dreaded birthday beating…

"Your piece of trash parents just had to go and get themselves killed, didn't they?" Percy wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not. He decided to try and answer, and made his first mistake of the night.

"I don't…" Percy started.

 _Slap!_ "Shut up, freak! I'm tired of you thinking you can do whatever you want around here!" his uncle yelled with fury. Percy was dazed, but he still managed to stumble to his feet.

"I'm sorry…" _Slap!_ "This ends here." His uncle's face had a strange expression on his face. "We can finally be done with you!"

Percy didn't like the way that sounded. "P-please don't hurt me to bad."

His uncle blinked twice before his laughter pierced the silent air. "I'll hurt you as much as I want to, boy!"

For the next hour, Percy's screams were heard throughout the entire house. The other occupants of the house simply tuned them out; it's not like the freak mattered much.

* * *

Percy woke up feeling much better than he did when he fell asleep. But something was different. To put it simply, he felt younger.

As usual, his uncle banged on the door to get up. Percy sighed and got ready for another day of his miserable life.

As usual, he made breakfast, all the while being insulted for anything the Dursleys could think of. It was after breakfast that things started to get weird.

Percy felt compelled to go get ready for school for some reason. He went back to his cupboard, and began getting dressed in some of his nicer clothes.

"Boy! What are you doing?" Vernon's voice carried from the kitchen.

"I'm getting ready for school…I think," Percy answered, slightly confused.

"Don't worry. I called the school and told them that you wouldn't be coming back today. They sounded excited about it to, though who would like a freak like you?"

"But, how will I get a job if I don't get an education?" Percy was crying now.

"They shouldn't waste their time on you; you'll end up just like your father anyways! Now, get on those chores boy! You don't want the belt do you?" Percy could just imagine the gleam in his uncle's eye when he talked about getting out the belt.

Percy knew that he was in for a long day of chores. 'Why does this feel like déjà vu? Shouldn't I already be done with school?'

* * *

Once again, Percy felt younger. If he could guess his age, he would probably say he was about five years old. He wasn't the only who was getting younger either. The noticeable changes in the rest of the Dursley family were evident as well.

Everyday seemed to get just a little weirder, and Percy was starting to doubt. To him, he felt as if he had already done this once. Every time he went to sleep he would be a little bit younger, and every time, some type of event happened. It was usually just his 'family' assaulting him.

He could only hope that this day would be better. It had sure started out that way. When his aunt insulted his cooking, he managed to dodge the frying pan, and she didn't come after him. Dudley and his friends went off to the park before school, so he didn't have to fear them.

Percy felt a strong urge that if maybe he did better than Dudley did, the Dursley's would like him more. It was one of his dreams.

He felt he had the perfect opportunity to prove himself, when the teacher gave them a test. Percy aced the test with ease, and was soon bouncing home to show his aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Vernon! I have something to show you!" Percy said as he bounded into the door. He had been so excited that he had forgotten not to yell or come crashing into the doorway. It amazed him when his uncle only gave him a stern look; maybe this was the day it all changed.

He gave his uncle the test, and Percy was already sporting a proud grin. Unfortunately, Dudley came home at that second. "Dad, the freak stole my test!"

Percy felt his world fall apart with those words. He looked up into his uncle's eyes and flinched. He would be feeling pain tonight.

His uncle's face turned purple before he started yelling. "HOW DARE YOU!"

For not the first time, an unconscious Percy was thrown inside the cupboard. His body now wore the scars of belt marks across his back.

* * *

Percy could feel his cognitive function was much lower today. It's not like he couldn't think, it just didn't form the way they usually did.

He did however know that he was in a dark space, and that this is where he had lived for as long as he could remember.

Soon, there was a pounding above him. Not much after that, the door opened, showing the face of his aunt. "Come here!" she screeched, startling him, but he did as he was told.

"Let's get you dressed, and no silly stuff today either!" She dressed Percy in the most hideous outfit they had, though Percy thought little of it at the time. "Don't go near, Dudley! We don't you to make him into a freak as well!"

She marched off into the kitchen, presumedly to make breakfast. Percy, despite his aunt's orders, was curious as to what Dudley was doing with some little red thing. The word 'playing' came to Percy's mind.

Percy was not a talkative child. He only talked when absolutely necessary, and he talked even less so right now. Dudley on the other hand, more than made up for Percy's lack of communication.

"Wha' are you doing?" Percy asked, finding it weird that even making simple sentences was difficult.

"I'm playing with my fire truck, freak. Do you want to play with me?" Dudley said all of this nicely. Percy smiled. Dudley, despite his parent's objections, was the only one who was nice to him.

"Sure," Percy said with a shrug. He sat down beside Dudley and was shown the ropes by the other child.

The truck was rolling on the ground as usual. Percy was really excited that he had done something by himself. Suddenly, Percy felt a small spark in his head, and the truck subsequently started floating in the air.

The boys continued to play, at least until Aunt Petunia came out from the kitchen. Her screech could probably be heard throughout the street. "Dudley! Get away from him!"

* * *

This time when Percy woke up, he was in a completely different environment. In fact, this room was rather nice.

His cognitive function was even lower; he could tell. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgling noise. He tried to move, but failed in that attempt as well, only managing to roll over.

It was weird because he could think as he did in his twelve year old body, but his body didn't respond like it usually would. He decided to just wait it out. 'Surely there must be some logical reason…'

Percy awoke to screaming. He tried to discern the voices, but he failed. Suddenly, an obvious younger version of his mother ran into his room, carrying a little child that couldn't be much older than one.

It only took a few moments for Percy to realize it was Harry. "Be good little boys for mommy and be quiet," his mother said, her whole body quivering.

The crash heard downstairs, quickly followed by an object hitting the ground, caused panic to arise in the room. Percy knew exactly what was going on now. 'I must be dreaming then!' he surmised.

The door crashed open, and his mother immediately began pleading for Voldemort to exchange herself for her children. Percy felt some pride swell in him at his mother actually wanting to give her life for him.

"Stupefy!" 'No mummy!'

His mother's body fell limply on the floor, but Percy knew she wasn't dead, just knocked out. Voldemort turned to him, but Percy couldn't understand his words for some reason, just the chilling cackle his voice made.

Voldemort raised his wand at Percy. 'It's all just a dream. It's all just a dream,' Percy was chanting in his head.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Just like when he was being beaten by Vernon, Percy felt true pain course through his veins when the spell was cast on him. 'Ahhh!'

Suddenly, the pain stopped altogether. Percy's vision was filled with…stone?

* * *

 **A/N- Just thought it would be good to show what life was like before being introduced to the magical world. Not the most pleasant thing but…**

 **Anyways, I think the second chapter isn't so bad. As always, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I considered putting these two chapters together but they seemed to end well. Like I said, I kind of like this chapter and I hope you do too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Dead have risen**

 _July 7_ _th_ _, 1992_

Septima Vector wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting when she opened the door. She didn't even know why she opened the door. It wasn't as if this was her house.

Ever since Madam Pomfrey had woken up Sirius Black and told him the bad news, he had been in a severe depression. The death of his son had affected him terribly.

She couldn't say she knew how he felt, but she had lost both her mother and father in the war. The loss of her parents had affected her greatly; proof of which being that she had not aged well. She was only 40, but could easily pass for 50 or older.

Any who, she had comforted Sirius enough that he actually asked her to come home with her during the summer. Apparently, even in depression, he was a master in bedding women, apparent by their activities the previous night.

She had got up and started on breakfast as she had the past few days, when she heard the knock at the door.

On the other side of the door, was the direct cause of Sirius' ire. "P-Perseus?"

The boy on the other side seemed startled to see her. "Professor Vector? I could've sworn this was my dad's…"

Septima continued to stare open-mouthed at him. He couldn't be real, could he?

"Septima, who's at the door?"

"Dad?"

Septima simply couldn't process what was happening. She was trying to move, though her body wasn't respecting her commands.

Percy stepped past her into the house. Sirius had his wand out in a matter of seconds. "You death eater scum! How dare you?"

In all of her surprise, Septima hadn't considered that this 'Percy' could be an imposter.

"Dad, I promise it's me. Use verit...verita…Veritaserum!" Percy said, being surprisingly calm.

Sirius turned to look at her. "Septima, watch him while I go to get the serum." He ran towards the potions room.

Septima felt sorry if this really was an imposter. She doubted Sirius would go easy on them after trying to use his son to get to him. "So…Is it like Halloween or something?"

Septima was startled out of her thoughts by the question. "No," she answered simply.

"Oh…What's that outfit for then?" Septima was curious as to what the kid was referring to, until it dawned on her. She covered herself embarrassedly. Sirius did like fishnet.

Fortunately, she was saved from her embarrassment by the arrival of Sirius. He wasted no time shoving the liquid down 'Percy's' throat.

"What's your name?"

"Perseus Black."

Sirius seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "How old are you?"

"12 years old."

"What's the name of your best friend?"

"I have 3: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Daphne Greengrass."

Septima wasn't so sure that this person was an imposter anymore. Of course, she didn't have auror training and she sure as hell didn't have much experience with Veritaserum, so she just let Sirius continue.

"Where did you live before coming with me?" This would hopefully discern the difference. She was pretty sure that someone on the out side couldn't answer this. It was a heavily guarded secret that only those whom it applied to knew about. She didn't even know about it until Sirius had told her.

Percy answered immediately. "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, with the Dursleys."

Maybe it was the way he said it in a monotone voice, even though it wasn't his choice, but Septima couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her face.

It seemed that Sirius had made his decision and administered the antidote. Percy came back to his normal self. Septima then realized that she was still in her outfit, and rushed upstairs to change.

* * *

Over breakfast, Percy explained how he had managed to get here. He still didn't know how he had even survived both the basilisk bite and the cave-in, but he shrugged it off to magic.

Fortunately, when he had woken up, his wand had been close enough for him to reach. After that, it was smooth sailing getting out of the cave-in. He retraced the steps they had taken the night that Victoria had been captured and made it back inside the school. It had taken him 2 days just to achieve that.

The school was deserted, so he made his way to the floo in the Headmaster's office. It was just a quick call away from Grimmauld Place.

After Kreacher had taken the breakfast dishes away, silence overtook the table. Percy thought it was kind of weird having a female around the house. Septima, as she had told him to call her, was rather nice, so he didn't worry about it.

He did need to talk to Harry, Hermione, and Daphne to tell them he was alright. However, he figured that every meeting would be similar to the one he received when he had arrived at home.

'The best way,' he surmised. 'The best way would be to call them altogether over here so that my father can explain to them,' he surmised.

"Father, I have to explain to my friends what happened, right?" Percy asked, as if trying to make a suggestion.

"If you want to…? I guess?"

"But that won't work if the blast me to dust the first time we meet."

"That's…Correct."

"So I was thinking, if we can get them all together in one place, I have less chance of getting blasted, and then you can explain the Veritaserum." Percy was certain this would work.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get them together. All I'll have to do is floo them. The Grangers did get a floo connected to their fireplace, right?"

"I think Hermione said she did, but you can always floo to her house, if need be," Percy answered.

'Let's just hope they don't shoot on sight,' Percy thought with a sigh.

* * *

Fortunately, wands were not pulled on first sight, and Percy was relieved he got to live. He was however debating that maybe that would have been the better option, due to the distrustful glares coming from Daphne, and the bone-crushing hug from Hermione.

"I was so sure you were dead! However did you survive, Percy?" Hermione was nearly screeching and Percy had a momentary loss of hearing in his ears.

"I don't have a clue," Percy said after his senses were back to normal. "I was surrounded by rocks when I woke up…"

Victoria rushed forward at this moment, shoving Hermione out of the way and latching on to Percy like he was her lifeline. She started sobbing. "I can't believe you almost died to save me! When Harry told me that you were de…de…dead, I didn't think I could forgive myself!"

Percy wasn't going to lie, he was more than a little uncomfortable being hugged, but he sucked it up and tried to comfort his sister. "I'll try not to die…I guess?"

This caused laughter from Harry. "You'll never be a social butterfly will you, Perce?"

"I don't plan on it," Percy said with a smirk. Percy turned to Daphne. She hadn't said an entire word the whole time she was here. Percy tried to unlatch Victoria from him, but she held on like a vice grip. Percy had to drag her with him, to talk to Daphne.

"Hey, Daph…You alright?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. If he had to guess what was wrong, he would say it had something to do with his reappearance.

"How do I know it's really you, Percy? I watched you get bit by the basilisk. I watched you get covered with rocks, it just doesn't seem real," she said, tears threatening to fall.

"It really is me, Daphodil," he said.

"Daphodil?"

Percy's eyes shot open. 'I didn't say that out loud, did I?'

Daphne was already going for her wand. "Shit!" Percy yelled and attempted to run away. He might have made it, if it weren't for a ten year old girl clinging tightly to him. Daphne managed to get several stinging hexes in, before she stopped.

His father and Harry were rolling around in the floor laughing, while Hermione scolded Daphne for attacking Percy.

An owl landed in the middle of the chaos. Percy watched his father move to open it, while he himself massaged his stinging back. His father read the letter, his face becoming whiter by the moment.

"What's wrong, dad?" The various people in the room stared at Sirius.

"Go get ready, Percy," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Why?"

"The Blacks want to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N- This chapter is really freaking short, but I thought it ended well here. I feel that I'm being repetitive…**

 **Anyways, I hope that you like the summary. I've never been very good at them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back with the next chapter of Escapee of Azkaban! And if any of you thought the title was terrible, just know I'm right there with you. I didn't know what to call it. I guess I could've just stuck with Prisoner of Azkaban but…**

 **Anyways, I didn't know it, but last week when I posted the first two chapters of this fic, it was the 17** **th** **anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. So yea I'm a little late.**

 **Oh and I watched the Chamber of Secrets yesterday and Ron did say that Malfoy's father opened the chamber, but that was before they knew that it had last been opened 50 years ago. I feel kinda stupid now. Anyways, I think this chapter is pretty okay. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3- Meet the Blacks**

* * *

 _July 7_ _th_ _, 1992_

"The Blacks? You told me they were all dead," Percy said in confusion. His father sighed.

"I told you that…but I was lying. I know for a fact that my grandfather, Arcturus Black is still alive, and I'm almost certain that Aunt Cassie is still alive too," his father answered, his face clearly showing that he was deep in thought.

"But to the public, they've been dead for years now."

"Why would you lie about them though? I know you don't like your family but, still…"

"They aren't the nicest people, Percy. They only do things if it benefits their desires. They don't even think about others. I was hoping to keep you sheltered from that…but I should've known. You are the heir after all," his father's voice had gotten more downcast as he talked.

"Go ahead and go get ready, Percy. I'll get your friends home," his father said.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you guys later, I guess. I've still got to see mum anyways," Percy said, smiling at Harry.

Percy could tell that the smile Harry returned was a sad smile. Percy wasn't sure about why he looked sad, but if it was important, Harry was sure to tell him eventually. That's what friends were for.

Percy was covered in various grimes. Everything from floo dust to basilisk blood coated his Hogwart's uniform. This uniform was pretty much ruined; Percy simply threw it in trash.

The water of the shower was soothing. It did wonders on Percy's skin, which was literally caked with debris. He felt like a new person when he stepped out of the shower. Despite having to wash multiple times, Percy was still out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. He just couldn't fathom how most of the girls, and some of the guys as well, could spend so much time in the shower.

But now was not the time to contemplate this. He wasn't sure if his family had set a time to meet, but his father seemed to be rushing around frantically. The scene would have been comical if Percy himself wasn't in a hurry.

He rushed into his room, and dashed around looking for his clothes. It was about this time when he realized that all his clothes had been in his school trunk.

"Dad, where's my trunk? It has all my clothes in it," Percy yelled, hoping his father would hear him. The house was massive after all.

"Your trunk?" his father asked coming around the corner. "YOUR TRUNK!" he yelled with widening eyes.

"Shit, it's at my office back at Hogwarts! It doesn't matter though; you'll have to wear something special for this," his father said rushing away in another direction.

'Something special,' Percy pondered. He didn't like the sound of that at all. Percy chased after his dad, still holding up his towel.

He found his father in a bedroom he had never been in before. It was decorated with obvious Slytherin colors: green and silver. A banner with the name 'Regulus' on it was hung above the bed.

It took Percy all of five seconds to realize that this was once his late uncle's bedroom. His father was currently digging through the closet on the right side of the room.

His father stopped digging when he seemed to find something he liked. Percy couldn't tell what it was, other than it was some type of garment. "A little old fashioned but, it ought to do it," his father mumbled before pulling out something akin to a dress.

"Here, Percy," his father said handing it to him. "These dress robes should work."

"I'm not going to wear a dress…"

"It's the only thing we've got right now. It doesn't really look that bad…" His father's statement was obviously a lie, considering the cringe he made when he looked at the garment again.

Fortunately, Septima came to his rescue at that moment. "You're not seriously going to put something that disgusting on him, are you, Sirius?" She looked at the dress with obvious disgust in her eyes.

"Well…what do you suggest then, Septima?"

"Let me take a look here," she said while patting Percy on the back. "Men can't pick out something nice to wear, to save their lives."

Percy only laughed. It did have some truth to it.

Septima had soon arranged an outfit that was much manlier than the horrific one his dad had picked out. She was even nice enough to help him with his hair, not that it was hard to work with, just to make it look much more presentable than either of the males could even dream of.

"You go on ahead downstairs, Percy," she said as she finished with Percy's hair. "Now I've got to go help your father get ready too."

Percy laughed. He really did like Septima, despite only really knowing her for only a few hours, he could already feel a bond growing between the two of them. She gushed over him, just like his mother did to Harry, something that he had longed for since he had learned of his parents.

With Septima's help, his father was ready within a few minutes. His robes looked even more formal than Percy's, as well as looking much more uncomfortable.

Percy raised an eyebrow at his father's appearance. His father grinned. "Can't have you be the only one looking good, can I?"

"If you're going to wear that ridiculous thing, then I will be the only good-looking one there."

"Nonsense, You don't know what your talking about, kid. I'm the epitome of style in this outfit," his father smirked, giving a twirl.

Both Percy and Septima laughed at the humorous display.

"Alright now. It's time for you two to go. Have fun and don't forget to be polite, Percy!" Septima said as she pushed them towards the floo.

"If only we would have fun…" Sirius grumbled.

"You ready, champ?" His father looked a tad worried about the event.

"Sure. You act like this is some huge deal or something. We're just meeting our family, right? How hard can that be?"

"Pretty damn hard," his father mumbled so low that he could barely hear.

Together, they walked into the fireplace. "Black Manor!"

* * *

Percy opened his eyes after he felt his feet touch solid ground. He immediately fell into step beside his father, who was walking much slower than usual, most likely to take as long as possible.

"So…" Percy started in an attempt to end the silence. "What's Black Manor?"

"It's the ancestral home of the Blacks. The main line usually lives there, while the others live in their own houses," his father explained.

"Why don't you live here then? You're from the main line, right? And I thought that Grimmauld Place was Black Manor."

"You'll understand why I don't want to be anywhere near them soon enough. But how could you think that Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home? Can you imagine a bunch of pureblood elitists living amongst Muggles?"

"I suppose that's a good point. I never thought of it that way…"

They walked in silence for a bit. He could see the roof of the house just over the crest of the hill by this point.

Percy was feeling a little anxious. He wasn't exactly sure why his father hated his family, but Percy was excited about meeting new people. Especially if they were related to him!

Percy's mouth dropped open in shock. His father had told him they were going to a manor. Manor didn't quite make up the correct word. Castle seemed more appropriate. Of course, his father's house did have enough bedrooms to house a small army, so his father probably did think of house sizes differently.

Castle was the best explanation. It didn't look exactly like a castle; it didn't have a moat or a drawbridge, but the structure was massive all the same. It wasn't near the monstrous size of Hogwarts, but it wasn't far off.

"This is a manor?" Percy was still staring with wide eyes at Black Manor.

His father chuckled. "It used to be much bigger."

Percy couldn't even imagine that. He knew his father's family had some money, but this was ridiculous.

"Let's hurry, though. Grandfather won't like us being late." His father had already begun walking again. Percy had to rush to catch up with him.

The rest of the walk to the house was filled with silence. Percy was too awestruck to speak and was taking in the sights.

Three consecutive knocks brought him out of his reverie. They had made it to the door. No sooner had his father lowered his hand, than a house elf answered the door.

"Hello masters. Master Arcturus will see you in the main study." The house elf spoke with a scratchy, masculine voice. The elf spoke with a monotone tone of voice, and reminded Percy of his worst days at the Dursleys.

"Come along, Percy."

His father seemed to have read his mind, or at least noticed that Percy was hesitating. Percy obliged without thought, and followed his father into the house.

The flooring seemed to be of marble, while the walls were, oddly enough, stone. In fact, it looked similar to the Hogwarts dungeons decorations. It gave the house an eery sense.

"Where's the main study at? It's been quite a while since I've been here." his father said the house elf who was leading them.

"It's still the same as it once was, Master Sirius. The main study is on the first floor. We shall arrive in 34 seconds."

Percy didn't like the way the elf had said that last sentence. It was almost like the poor thing had to know the estimated time of arrival. Surely it wasn't that important was it?

"Here we are, masters." Without another word the elf popped away. The excitement Percy was exuding was slowly bubbling over his calm façade. He was barely keeping from jumping up and down, as a kid half his age would do.

His father opened the door into the room. He followed his father inside, trying to hold back his emotions.

The room itself was rather large. After seeing the outside, it didn't really surprise Percy how big the room was. The room could be compared to an average restaurant, in size.

In the center of the room, several couches surrounded a fireplace. On these couches sat, who he presumed to be, his great-grandfather Arcturus, great-aunt Cassiopeia, and his other great-grandfather, on his dad's mother's side, Pollux. They had been conversing before they had arrived into the room. All conversation was completely cut off when they walked in.

"Hello, Sirius," Arcturus said, with maybe a little to much contempt to keep his disgust disguised. Arcturus turned his gaze towards Percy. "Hello, Perseus."

Arcturus was a medium sized man with a monocle positioned over his right eye. His hair was stringy like his father's except his had much more gray in it. His face was wrinkled, though it gave off a look of intelligence.

Aunt Cassiopeia looked to be about the same height as her uncle. Her hair was much in the manner of Bellatrix Lestrange's, long and stringy. Of course, Cassiopeia's hair was graying terribly. Her face wasn't as wrinkled as Arcturus's, but she couldn't pass for under 50, even without the graying hair.

Pollux was a rather tall man, reaching over 6 foot 5 inches. It was obvious that time had not done him well. He was already beginning to gain balding spots on certain areas of his hair. What remained of it was a pale white, not unlike Dumbledore's.

All of their eyes were a pale gray, exactly like his father's.

They stood in silence while Arcturus sipped his tea. Aunt Cassiopeia seemed like she wanted to say something, but she was using proper pureblood behavior and not speaking before the elder had given the go ahead.

His father was getting impatient as well. He started to tap his foot on the floor.

"Why don't you two have a seat?"

His father sighed loudly in relief, getting annoyed glances from the elders. He took a seat across from Arcturus, leaving Percy the seat across from Aunt Cassiopeia.

He gave a shy wave as he sat down. She scared him half to death when she gave him a grin worthy of a shark.

"So this is young Perseus," said Arcturus as he looked Percy over. Percy felt shy under his great-grandfather's scrutiny. "He is…interesting."

"That's not exactly the word I would go for…" his father started lamely before he was cut off.

"What's that on your head, boy?" Arcturus was pointing at the left side of his forehead. The only thing that was there was…

Percy moved his hair partly to the side to show them his scar. Pollux made his first entrance into the conversation with a gasp. However, Arcturus just nodded his head.

"How long have you had that scar?"

"For as long as I can remember, sir," Percy answered.

"Very interesting, indeed."

Aunt Cassiopeia interrupted the conversation with an insane cackle. "How did it feel to almost fall off of your broom, boy?"

Percy became confused. 'Falling off of my broom? But that hasn't happened since…' The pieces quickly connected in Percy's head.

He turned to his great-aunt with curiosity in his eyes. "So it was you who sent the broom then?"

Cassiopeia seemed startled momentarily by the lack of a negative emotion in his tone, but quickly replaced this with another cackle. "Of course it was me! Who else would have sent you that? Surely not a teacher! Those brooms cost an entire years' worth of what those teachers get paid."

"Does that mean you're good at charms then?"

She seemed baffled by his question. "Good? I was the queen of charms in my day! I still am," she affirmed.

"I wouldn't go that far now Cassie…" Pollux said before being slapped. The crack that accompanied the slap made an echo in the room.

"Watch your tongue, old man!" yelled Aunt Cassie.

"You're not exactly in the prime of your youth either!"

Pollux said all this with a smile on his face, causing Percy to believe he had a childish attitude.

"You're an old coot!"

"You're a tossed out wretch!"

Arcturus sighed. "Every single time…" he mumbled. "Can you not put your childish behavior behind you for one minute?"

"Tell Pollux to stop being a dick, then!"

"Cassie is the one who's always bitching and moaning about everything!"

"And people wonder why the House of Black is behind its glory days…" Percy was forced to snort to contain his laughter from his father's comment.

The disapproving glance that Arcturus and Aunt Cassie gave him caused them to regain their attentions back on him.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. I've heard that you were 4th in your year, last year at Hogwarts. Is this true?" Arcturus asked.

'Finally, something I can actually talk about!'

"Yes sir!" Percy said happily. "I…"

"That is unacceptable for a person of your caliber."

"Huh?"

"He's probably been to busy chasing girls. He is a handsome young man," Aunt Cassie said.

Percy could feel the heat rising to his face. "I…uh…"

Aunt Cassie smirked. "You won't have to worry about it this year. We're going to get you a nice, little marriage contract…"

"Hell no!" came a shout from his father. A glance showed his father, standing up with an aggressive posture.

"I should've known you'd pull some bullshit like this! He'll get married to whoever he likes if I have a say in it!"

'If he's getting all worked up about them, marriage contracts must be bad.'

"But you won't have a say in it!" Aunt Cassie cackled. "We'll get it signed without you!"

"Over my dead body!" His dad was so furious that spittle was flying from his mouth when he spoke.

"If that's what we must do, then it can…and will…be arranged."

"You really should know by now to watch what you say around that crazy old bat," Pollux said with a sigh.

"Let's get out of here, Percy." His dad grabbed his arm, and the world was suddenly spinning very fast.

* * *

'Ugh. What a way to wake up…' It wasn't his surroundings that made him unhappy about his routine of being woken up. In fact, the lush vegetation that surrounded the clearing that he was currently staying in was beautiful, especially when combined with the gleam from the sun. It was his company that put him in a foul mood.

"Wake up, you imbecile! We have much to do, and little time to do it."

"Yes, my lord," he said groggily. It was a testament to his loyalty that his befuddled mind could remember to address his lord correctly in the mornings.

"What is your bidding, my master?"

"First, we head to Azkaban."

"Azkaban, my lord?"

"Yes," the ghostly entity said with a smirk on what would appear to be its face. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

 **A/N- I should be able to update again next week. Summer is almost here! Trust me I can tell because it's like 90 freaking degrees here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Yo! I'm back, and its summer break! (At least for me!) So here is chapter 4. I'm not going to lie; this chapter is probably the worst I've ever written. Only about ¼ of this chapter is important to the story, so if you don't want to read stuff basically useless to the story, skip down to about a third of the way. Unless, of course, your one of those people who can't skip even a little bit of a story…trust me I feel your pain.**

 **Also, can anyone tell me the function of a hyphen in writing? I saw one the other day, and know I literally see in almost every well written fanfic. I've never heard of one being used for these means in lit class, so…**

 **Lastly, I haven't been able to answer any private messages or anything; heck I haven't even been on my account! And I'm leaving for the beach tonight so; I wouldn't expect that to change for a week. Hopefully, I'll be able to get 2 or 3 chapters done in that time period!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- A Family of Destroyers**

 _July 7_ _th_ _, 1992_

As soon as Percy's feet touched the ground, he vomited. All his breakfast soon lay on the ground, not quite the same as it looked going down this morning.

His father was chuckling at his predicament, or so it seemed. "What's so funny old man?" His father continued to laugh, not replying to his question. Percy was getting impatient. "Care to tell?"

"You were…supposed to chuck up…after your first time apparating. But it happened this time." His father's sentence was fractured with pauses because of his laughter. Percy sighed. Adults laughed at the weirdest things sometimes…

"Back so soon?" a voice questioned from the doorway. Septima stood there with a knowing smile on her face.

"How long were we gone?" his father asked. Apparently, he hadn't kept track of time, but neither had he.

"About 20 minutes."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I've found out what the bastards want with Percy. They want to put him in a bloody marriage contract!" His father's face had contorted into a scowl.

His father turned to him. "I told you that they only wanted to see you to further their own agenda."

"Don't worry about it, Percy. Your father is the only one who can make a marriage contract. He is the head of the house after all!"

His dad snorted. "I'm sure they'll find some way around it through the ministry."

"So I guess that means we'll have to fight them on the political battlefield then?" Septima asked with a worried expression.

"Unfortunately, it looks like it. They are political masterminds and I'm sure they have more than a few favors still waiting to be paid."

"My family has accumulated a fair share of favors as well. Between the two of us, we should be able to stop them."

"You talk about all three of them as if they were bad, but Pollux didn't seem to evil to me," Percy interjected.

"Pollux is probably the most dangerous of the three. He may put on a childish façade at home, but he is a master in the art of politics," his father replied.

Percy wasn't sold at all by his father's words, but he decided to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Reverse psychology was a possibility in this situation.

The adults continued to discuss their odds of a political campaign against the Blacks, and Percy soon grew bored. Not to mention that he was terribly uncomfortable with the dress robes he was wearing.

He dismissed himself from them, and headed up to his room. He was excited about seeing Harry and Victoria again, and his mother as well of course. He still hoped to build a relationship with her, but it wasn't looking good these days.

He threw on some tight fitting jeans and a regular green shirt. He rushed down the stairs quickly, and told his father of his destination. After denying company on his trip, he jumped into the fireplace with floo powder ready. "Potter Manor!"

* * *

Percy tumbled out into the floor, landing in a heap. An indignant huff from his left caught his attention.

"Why are YOU here?"

Percy got up and brushed himself off before looking at his speaker. "I was just…"

"What? Do you want thanks for saving my daughter? Thank you." Percy was a little hurt that his mother didn't even want to see him, but he took it in stride as usual.

"I was just here to talk to Harry, mu…I mean ma'am."

"I've told Harry that he shouldn't be around the likes of you. Maybe you should just leave."

Percy felt like the scum of the earth. His own mother didn't want anything to do with him, and apparently didn't even want his own brother to be around him. He had always hoped that maybe the Dursleys were wrong, but apparently not.

Percy was already turning around to leave, when the sound of another voice filled the room. "Hey mum! What's that you have in the…Percy?"

The voice could be none other than Harry's. Percy turned to face his best friend. It was obvious that he had noted the tension in the room, and was already signaling Percy towards him.

"Let's go to my room, Perce."

Percy gladly followed Harry out of the room, yet the scoff that reverberated around the room when he left made his eyes glisten with tears.

Harry's room was on the second floor of the manor, so it didn't take long to arrive there. As they entered the room, Percy noted it looked the same as it had last year.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?" Harry asked.

"No, not really…" Percy simply wasn't feeling it. His mother hated him, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He knew his face was showing his emotions, and Harry's sigh confirmed his suspicions.

"I heard what mum said," Harry finally said after a moment of silence. "She's usually really nice; I don't know what her problem is."

Percy felt the tears forming in his eyes. "She hates me," he said barely above a whisper.

"Surely not, Perce. I mean I know it seems like it, but…"

"Harry, it's not that hard to tell."

"But…she just isn't like that!"

"I deserve it…" He did almost destroy her family. Why shouldn't she hate him? He wasn't as special as her other son, the boy-who-lived. He wasn't smart or funny. He was just Percy, a boy who was terrified of his own uncle.

Percy looked up to see Harry staring at him with a horrified expression. "What did you just say?"

"I deserve it. I…I almost tore your family apart. It's just like mum said-I'm the biggest mistake she ever made."

"Percy…"

"You know it's true, Harry. I'm sure you've thought the same way."

Harry seemed to stop for a minute to ponder Percy's statement. "Okay, I'll agree with you on one thing-Mum should've never cheated on dad."

Percy held his breath. Here came the ending of the friendship of his first and best friend. Fresh tears trickled down Percy's face, despite his attempt to hold them at bay.

"But I'm damn happy that my brother turned out to be you, and not some asshole like Malfoy."

'Wait, what?'

"I like...no, I love you, Perce! You're the best damn brother a guy could ask for!"

Tears continued to stream down Percy's face, but these tears were of joy. Harry's face had tear tracks on them as well.

"Now, enough of this sappy shit!" Harry exclaimed. Both brothers laughed and wiped their faces clear of tears.

"Oh yea, Perce. Mum told me something awesome this morning!" Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What?"

"She's the daughter of Grindelwald!"

"And?"

"And? Perce isn't that awesome? That means we're of the house also."

"What's so special about that?"

Harry gawked at Percy. "You don't know about the house of Grindelwald?"

"I know that Grindelwald started the first wizarding war, and Dumbledore imprisoned him at Nuremgard. That's about it though."

"You really need to touch up on wizarding history. I'll tell you about the Grindelwald's though."

Harry sat down on his bed, and patted the spot next to him, signaling Percy to sit down beside him. Percy quickly obliged. He was tired of standing anyways.

"Well, come on then, out with it!"

Harry grabbed a book off of his nightstand, and handed it to Percy. "A family of destroyers?" he asked curious of the title.

"It's about the Grindelwald family."

Percy looked at it with trepidation.

"Go on then," Harry urged. "It starts getting interesting on page 31."

'Might as well give it a go.'

 _Grindelwald. If you were alive during the 40's, that name would cause many a good Brit, to cower in fear. Most Muggles believe that it was only they who fought the war, but many a magical who lay buried at a cemetery in Orkney, are a testament that this was not the case._

 _The war caused mass destruction in our society. Thousands of purebloods and muggleborns alike, were wiped out by the war. All this destruction caused by one man, and his legions of faithful German wizards._

 _However, this was not the first time the Grindelwald family has left its mark in history books. They are known for being fierce in combat, and smart in politics. Few can attest to beating a Grindelwald, whether it is on the battlefield or in a court of law._

 _The Grindelwald's come from Germany; Austria to be exact. In both the German Witenagemot and the British Wizengamot, they have gained the status of an Ancient and Noble House._

 _Their roots can be traced back to Roman times. Through war and conquest, the clan gained riches and a warlike attitude. Their name literally means destroyer of nature._

 _Like most pureblood families, the intermarried for generations, with only one known instance of otherwise- Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald was born to his pureblood father, Otto Grindelwald and his half-blood mother Mathilda Grindelwald nee Bagshot._

Percy stopped reading. His head was swimming with the knowledge he had just received.

"Pretty damn awesome, right? I've been reading about it all morning," Harry said noticing he was done reading.

"It's definitely…cool, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"It's cool that they're our family, but they killed loads of people. I'm not sure I even want to be associated with them," Percy said with vigor.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I'm only saying…"

"Yea, yea I know what you mean. But it is cool that our family has a historical background."

"Surely the Potters have a history as well?"

"I think so but my dad hasn't said anything about it. I tried to talk to gramps about it, but he won't tell me anything about it either."

"Hold up! What was the last thing you just said?" Percy said, not missing the last thing Harry had said.

"Umm…I said I tried to talk to gramps…"

"Right there! Who's your gramps?"

"My dad's dad," Harry answered simply.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him? Do you ever see him? Do you have any other grandparents?"

"Bugger, Perce! Calm yourself," Harry said with a flabbergasted expression. "I don't see them much because they didn't approve of dad and mum's marriage. Of course, I suppose I'll be seeing a bit more of them now that the world knows that mum is pureblood. Personally, I don't see what the big deal is, but you've seen the adults in our world, Percy; they're absolutely barmy!"

"You're getting off topic…"

"Right, right. Anyways, their names are Charlus and Dorea Potter. In fact, I think that gran used to be a Black."

"She might have been. I remember that last summer, my dad told me about a bunch of our family, and I'm almost certain he said something about a Dorea."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"Sooooo…I wonder who mum's mum was?" Harry asked.

"I think her name was Merope Gaunt or something like that."

"Wait! You know who her mum was?" Harry said almost screaming.

"Yea, it was on the test I did at the bank…I don't remember what it's called though."

"An inheritance test?"

"Yea, that's it!"

"But that would mean that you knew that Grindelwald was mum's dad!"

"Yea…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry seemed to be pretty pissed off.

"Oh sorry, Harry," Percy said shrugging. "I assumed that you knew. You have been living with mum all your life…"

"Oh. That makes sense…"

"Yea…"

"So…"

"Hermione looked good today," Percy said with an attempt to revitalize the conversation.

"I noticed. She's turning into a beautiful young woman isn't she?" Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts, ending their conversation for the moment.

Percy took this time to fully take in Harry's room. The paint on the walls was royal blue, and it gave the room a distinct cozy feeling. All of the furniture was a beautiful mahogany wood, which matched the room's walls nicely.

"Daphne looked good today too," Harry said.

Percy took a moment to think about it. "She looks the same as always, I guess."

Harry's face grew a mischievous grin. "And how do you think she usually looks?"

"Why do you ask that?" Percy was curious of Harry's unusual prodding. "I've told you what I've thought of her before."

"I'm only curious."

"I think she's the most attractive witch of our age. And she's smart as well."

"So you do like her then, Percy?"

Percy couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. Harry noticed it and jumped up yelling, "I knew it!"

"I'm positive she likes you back! Maybe you can tell her on her birthday. It's not too much longer till then!"

' _We're going to get you a nice, little marriage contract_.' Percy's smile vanished as Aunt Cassie's words flew through his head.

"It won't matter anyways," Percy said bitterly, his mood taking a dip.

"Why not?" Harry asked who had stopped prancing around like an idiot.

"Aunt Cassie said that she is going to force me into a marriage contract."

"With who?"

"She didn't say, but she acted like she had someone in mind."

"Does your dad approve of it?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it! Since your dad is the family head, they can't force you to do anything without your dad's consent."

'I sure hope your right, Harry,' Percy thought grimly.

"So…You up for some Quidditch, Perce?"

"1-on-1?"

"Sure. Of course, I'm sure to win because Quidditch is all about Chasers!" Harry boasted.

Percy grinned. "You wish! I'll beat you so bad; you'll be asking Snape for help!"

Harry gasped dramatically. "Snape? Percy, how dare you! I'll never go to the greasy git for help!"

"Quit crying and let's go, Harry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Yo…Another chapter ready to go.**

 **Before you start, just a question that I'm interested in…Has anyone else thought it weird that Harry never asked about his grandparents or anything? I mean, my grandparents mean as much to me as my parents. Just curious is all.**

 **Oh and I got completely messed up with the dates…going to fix that right now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- A Load of Liars**

 _July 15_ _th_ _, 1992_

Wednesday of the next week arrived seemingly earlier than usual. The past 8 days had been wonderful, though relatively uneventful.

Percy had managed to convince Septima to stay the rest of the summer with the two male Blacks, though it didn't seem to take much to convince her.

Septima and his father got along beautifully; he wondered if they might continue their relationship to the next step. He definitely wouldn't mind having her around all the time. They just needed to remember to place the silencing charm on their bedroom door.

Currently, Percy was getting dressed in his new dress robes. For dress robes, they were rather plain–being that most dress robes were colorful to bring notice to the wearer.

Apparently, all rising heirs were forced to attend certain Wizengamot meetings to prepare them for their future as the ruling government body of Magical Britain.

While it would surely prove to be time-consuming and boring, it was always good to be prepared for the future.

Fortunately, both Harry and Daphne would be there as well. Unfortunately, neither would be near him, as the Greengrass seat was in the 'grey' section and the Potters were in the 'light' section. The Blacks, despite the hard work of his father, were still seated in the 'dark' area, next to the Malfoys of all people.

Percy sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

"That's just about every meeting," his father said, walking into Percy's bedroom. "But this ought to be a bit more interesting–at least it will be if Aunt Cassie and Arcturus make their move today."

Another sigh forced its way through Percy's lips. "I sure hope they don't…"

"Believe it or not, I know what it feels like," his father said with a sigh. Percy looked at him incredulously. "Well surely you don't think that you're the first Black to be forced into a contract, do you?"

Percy blushed in embarrassment. There were other people who would just glance at his problems.

"My parents tried to force me to marry Narcissa Black, now Narcissa Malfoy."

Something didn't seem right about that. "Wasn't she like your cousin or something?"

His father suddenly seemed nervous. "Ah-ha." His father followed this up with a sentence of mumbled words.

"What?"

Sigh. "I said that most pureblood families intermarry."

"You don't mean…?"

"Even my parents were close cousins."

Percy suddenly felt the bile rising in his throat. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! I'M NOT MARRYING MY COUSIN!"

"Well Nymphadora isn't that much older…"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Just hurry and get ready, Perce. What time is…?" His father's eyes widened as he saw the time. "Merlin! Damn it, we're going to be late!"

Percy had the rest of his outfit, tie and all, on in a matter of minutes. He rushed to the fireplace, arriving seconds before his father. Septima was already at the fireplace, and by the look of it, she had been there for quite a while.

"We're late," she said calmly, briefly looking up from the book she was reading. "Oh and we're out of floo powder."

"Don't worry!" yelled the Offensive Magic's professor as he disappeared from sight around the corner. "I'm certain I have some more around here somewhere!"

"We can always just apparate…" Septima said with a bemused expression.

"But then we have to walk through Muggle London!" his father whined as he stood his head out from around the corner.

"SIRIUS! We're already 15 minutes late! Maybe if you had restocked the floo powder, we wouldn't have to!"

"Fine." said Sirius with a sigh. "But I get to pick where we eat at afterwards!"

* * *

After walking a block from the nearest alley, they arrived at one of the entrances to the ministry.

"Alright, Percy. This is the entrance," his father said pointing. Percy looked toward it, expecting to see some sort of extraordinary gate or something, but instead he saw…a telephone box?

"You feeling alright this morning, dad?"

Septima chuckled next to him. "That's exactly what I said too when I first came here. You would think the entrance would be a bit ludicrous–especially since the Muggles can't see it."

"We can talk about this later. We're 15 minutes late and I'd say it'll take us another 10 to get there if we're lucky," his father said pushing them along.

"Rude," Septima mumbled.

Somehow, all three of them crammed into the terribly tight telephone box. His father pressed multiple buttons before a voice was heard through the phone. "Reason to visit the Ministry?"

"Wizengamot meeting," the current Lord Black said.

"It's a little late…"

"You're making us later!" his father said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, yes. Welcome to the Ministry. Have a…you've heard this hundreds of times…standby for departure."

"Wait what?" Percy said before the telephone box abruptly dropped.

Almost as soon as they started, they came to a stop. "Sorry, Perce. I forgot to warn you. Anyways, welcome to the ministry," his father said as he waved his hand through the air.

Percy opened his eyes to see the largest room he had ever been in; it easily dwarfed the great hall. Wizards and witches went about their daily business at a hurried pace, barely watching where they were going.

It seemed like a dreadful place, which was not helped at all by the gray and black color that adorned the walls of the atrium.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" his father said with obvious sarcasm. "Now quit dawdling and let's get to the Wizengamot chambers!"

Percy's father grabbed both his and Septima's hands, nearly dragging them as they rushed to the elevators. Where the bloody hell is the 9?"

Septima scoffed. "We don't have time for your stupidity today, Sirius!" She quickly reached out and pressed the button with a 9.

"Thank you, Septima…Hold up! What do you mean? I'm a Black for goodness sakes! Stupid and Black are never used in the same sentence!"

"This is what I'm talking about! We're in a serious situation with Percy, who might be married off to some death eater, mind you, and you're acting like everything's brilliant!" Septima shouted.

'It's probably best to just be quiet,' Percy thought as he moved a little further back in the elevator. 'They haven't even noticed the elevator isn't even moving!'

"Quit bollocking me, woman! I didn't even ask for your help in this!"

'Wow! Standing ovation for dad... He should write a book about what not to say to women! At least the elevators moving!'

"Actually, Lord Black…" His father winced as she said this. "You did ask for my help and you're going to get it!" she rebuked.

The elevator doors opened on the 9th floor. The Department of Mysteries. Percy would've been intrigued if his 'family' wasn't fighting over something as barmy as a marriage contract.

Not that he was exceptionally thrilled about it either...

They silently walked the path to the 10th floor, since the Wizengamot chambers were not accessible from the elevator. That seemed legitimate. Have 'honest' government officials, or even worse, deranged criminals walk through the most important part of the ministry. Give a pat on the back to the bloke who came up with that brilliant idea!

A figure clothed completely in black approached their entourage. "This way to the council room."

"Unspeakable," my father whispered in my ear. He answered a question that I hadn't even asked yet. Sometimes, he knows me better than I know myself.

The Unspeakable led us up a flight of stairs, as well as a few turns, to a pair of regular looking doors. Throughout the trek, the guide never spoke a word nor dawdled in his task. 'Wow…That bloke was brilliant! I wonder if anybody can be an Unspeakable.'

Percy was about to portray his thoughts to his father, when his father rushed through the doors. 'Maybe later then,' Percy chuckled mentally.

Percy quickly steeled his mind for what was to come. He had to stay focused; he would one day be doing the same thing.

He followed his father and Septima through the doors. The room on the other side was large, and looked much like a miniature coliseum. Elegant seats littered the raised part of the room, with each seat housing a person. Well, almost every seat.

"Welcome, Lord Black and Lady Vector. How nice of you…to finally join us," a voice filled with sarcasm called out to them. Percy looked up to see none other than Headmaster Dumbledore seated in what seemed to be an even more prestigious chair than the others. It was almost as if he was in charge…

"We were just finishing up discussing a...PRIVATE matter within the Black household," he said with a facial expression close to a sneer.

'Does he literally have to make an effort to sneer? How can a bloke who can't even sneer have an ulterior motive? For once, I think Daph was wrong,' Percy mentally laughed.

"So we're not too late, after all!" his father said with a smile. "I told you, Septima!"

The Septima, Percy knew would've joked along with his father, but she only stood with a blank expression on her face. 'He really botched it up this time,' Percy thought sighing.

"On the contrary, Lord Black, by the powers invested in him as the former Lord Black, Arcturus Black has overruled your denial of a marriage contract." The rage on Dumbledore's face was evident.

'He's actually gotten angry for me! But I'm a nobody!' This scene caused tears to form in Percy's eyes. One of the most powerful men in the world cared for him.

Percy quickly got control of himself, as his father's shoulders slumped. His and Harry's eyes met briefly, and Harry gave him a smile and thumbs up. 'Does Harry know who I'm being contracted to?'

He moved his eyes over to the 'grey' section to find Daphne. He found her quickly enough, and he was graced with a small, but weak smile from her.

"Lord Black and Lady Vector, if you would please take your seats."

"May I ask who Perseus is betrothed to?"

"Yes. If you will, Arcturus." Dumbledore barely hid how he spit out Arcturus's name. It seemed if few noticed; Arcturus included.

"I have taken the liberty to draw up a marriage contract between the houses of Black and Greengrass."

'Oh shit! Daphne has 3 younger sisters. Or maybe it's one of her cousins or something?'

"The contract is between Perseus Romulus Black and Daphne Cecilia Greengrass." Arcturus ended his sentence with a smirk.

All of Percy's training flew from his mind in an instant. "Wait, who?" he asked, just a smidgen louder than it should've been. And his voice was an octave or two higher than normal.

"She's in your year…" Arcturus began, but was interrupted.

"This chamber is reserved for matters of the Wizengamot only. I'm certain that family matters can wait until a later date," Dumbledore said with almost a mocking tone. 'He must be seething to show such disrespect,' Percy thought, despite his mind rebooting.

The rest of the 'meeting', if you could call it that, went by like a blur for Percy. He was pretty sure that they mostly discussed current events and the like, those who participated that is.

At least ¾ of Magical Britain's leading government body were, at best, ignoring the conversation, or at worst, fast asleep. The Potters seemed to make an example of the latter, as both father and son were asleep.

Percy had his mind on much more pressing issues. For example, the marriage contract. The day had gone all to pot so far, yet the contract, which had been the cause of most of his worries, became the light in the tunnel.

He had only very briefly thought of his future beyond Hogwarts, and that was only for careers. Of course, being raised in a family that constantly mentally abused you tends to make you feel unwanted, and Percy had always assumed that he would never get married.

Now he was going to get married, and to the girl he liked, no less! Life seemed to constantly throw these curveballs at him. One minute he was depressed, the next, overjoyed.

Only then did Percy think of Daphne's feelings. He chided himself for being so selfish. She was being forced into a marriage she likely didn't want. Would she hate him for it?

Did he even really want marriage? He had only seen two marriages in his life, and neither was appealing to him.

With the Dursleys, the only time they actually spoke to each other was when they were agreeing on how horrible he was, or how many lashings he should get.

The other married couple, the Potters, seemed warm enough to each other, but it usually got colder when he was around. His mother hated him for being alive, and James, well…he didn't seem to personally dislike Percy, but just who he was.

He had hoped to have a relationship like his dad and Septima had enjoyed, yet to him, it seemed those were bound to end in failure. Today had been a pretty good example, as it seemed that Septima was pissed, and rightfully so.

He hoped that maybe he could make Daphne love him, yet in the end she would probably hate him. He'd be lucky if he even lived in the same house as her. It also most likely meant no kids.

This saddened Percy. He wasn't exactly sure how kids were made, but he had always wanted kids. Another dream to mark off the list…

Then again, maybe he was just being negative. Daphne had always been nice to him, other than the Quidditch incident that is. He couldn't really think of another person he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. She was nice, beautiful and had a magnificent personality.

He glanced over in her direction, and was surprised when their eyes met. Daphne quickly looked away with a small blush adorning her face. Percy barely took note of it. All he could focus on were those beautiful sky blue eyes of hers…

"Are you about done fantasizing about 'your' girl, Black? It makes me sick having to sit next to you with those filthy thoughts running through your head," Malfoy sneered from the left of him.

All of the heirs were seated next to their heads of house, in a smaller, but still elegant chair. Since the Blacks were in the 'dark' section, Percy was surrounded by the houses of Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott, and worst of all, Malfoy.

"Malfoy, why don't you…go pick on somebody your own size…" Percy was new to the insult department, and decided that he wouldn't ever say that again based on Malfoy's laughter.

"That's a good idea, Black. You truly are about as pathetic as Longbottom."

'Time to change strategies.' Being the best friend/brother of one of the most sarcastic person in the land has its perks sometimes. Surely, Harry wouldn't mind if he used some of his vocabulary.

"Sod off, Malfoy! Why don't you just go read some of that gay porn of yours?"

It took Percy only a second to realize how loudly he'd said that. It took another second to realize just how quiet the chamber was. Percy felt his face getting hot. Then, the pockets of laughter erupted from around the chamber. The loudest of course, was Harry, who seemed to have woken up long enough to hear Percy's shout.

Draco was seething with anger, visible to Percy at least.

"I should kill you for this, Black…"

The way he said it, almost if there was a hidden promise, made Percy shiver, but the laughter from the crowd gave him spirit.

"But the little ferret wouldn't want to go to Azkaban, would he?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Why you…" Draco said standing up, his eyes filled with rage.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled. "I think it would be best if I called this meeting to a close." He turned towards the Black seats. "Unless of course, one of the Blacks has something more to say."

This caused a few chuckles as well in the crowd. "Very well then. I call the 28th meeting of the year, 1992, to an end."

* * *

"Damn politicians. All they think about is their own agendas. Manipulative bastards," Albus Dumbledore grumbled as he flooed to his office at Hogwarts. Of course, he didn't realize that he was basically describing himself.

Dumbledore slammed his hat down on his desk, startling Fawkes in the process. Albus sighed. "Sorry, Fawkes. Life only gets harder, the older you get."

"I'll have to rethink my strategy; this simply will not do, at all." Hopefully, it wouldn't take all summer; at 109, you tend to need loads more rest than the average human.

"So…Miss Greengrass. Where do you fit into all of this?"

* * *

"Remus Lupin. You still look good after your time spent here."

Remus Lupin looked up to see…Quirinus Quirrell? Quirrell had been a few years ahead and in a different house, but he hadn't changed much.

"What are you doing here, Quirinus?" Remus asked with his scratchy voice. He hadn't used it in such a long time. It was obvious Quirrell noticed it too, if the wince he gave was anything to go by.

"I'm here…to help you exact revenge, Lupin."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So I decided to try a different approach to this with a different point-of-view in 1** **st** **person. I'm also trying to be more descriptive. If it works out, of course, I'll have to go back and rewrite basically both of my stories. Oh and I changed some stuff from the sorting in the Heir of Slytherin. Basically because it was stupid and I've decided to go a different direction.**

 **And if you still know what direction this series is going after this chapter, then I've failed miserably at twists.**

 **Disclaimer: I finally remembered the disclaimer! So you know the drill, I don't own it. I do own Perseus Black. (I hope!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Famous and Charming**

 _August 14, 1992_

 _Percy P.O.V._

The summer went by much too quickly. A month had passed since the Wizengamot meeting, and things had changed quite a bit since then.

My father and Septima had bickered till she left, much to my dismay. The house was much more silent and less lively. Now, I only stay in my room or the exercise room.

Dad drinks more than he sleeps now he's so depressed, but he brought it on himself. His decision has brought the whole household sadness – even Kreacher, who has to cook again.

I sighed as I tried to think more on the optimistic side of life, as I was going to Diagon Alley with my friends today. I hadn't seen Harry or Daphne since the meeting and Hermione since the end of the school year.

Harry had been busy with some project with his dad, and Daphne wasn't answering her floo – despite her having one directly in her room. I'm clueless about females in general, seeing that my only interaction was with girls at school who wouldn't give me the time of the day and Aunt Petunia.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. My father barely poked his head in through the opening. He looked horrible. The black rings around his eyes looked much more pronounced since the last time I had been graced with his presence.

His cheeks were starting to sink – testament of how little he'd been eating lately. And then there was the smell. It was blatantly obvious that he hadn't taken a shower in days, and I could smell him all the way on my bed. A mixture of alcohol and chunder. Lovely.

"Hey, Perce. Your friends are here." I didn't even have time to reply before he left, his vacant spot being taken by Harry and Hermione. "Wow, Perce. Your room's brilliant!"

I know it doesn't take much, but I was terribly confused. There wasn't anything spectacular about my room; it was about the size of an average master bedroom. It was rather bare as well, with only a bed, night table, desk and a small plant to furnish it. Harry's room was twice as big, and it even had a tele!

"You know what I'm saying, Perce. The red and gold!"

'Red and gold, red and gold…Oh!'

"Yeah, I just finished painting it a few days ago," I said, laughing at my own idiocy.

"No way, Perce! You painted this?" Hermione asked with a gasp.

"Well, yea. My father was inebriated half the day."

Hermione looked at me proudly, while Harry remained baffled. "But how did you make the gold like that?"

He's talking about how the gold juts out in a wave like manner. "I don't know, I've done it before, but I don't know exactly how to do it. It just kind of happens," I finished with a shrug.

Of course, I wasn't going to tell them that I learned it while dealing with Vernon's blows. Most of the stuff I did learn was through that method. It left an impression on me: Pain is a great teacher.

Harry was still looking at me baffled. "But…I didn't know you could…" He moved his hands like he was painting.

"Don't worry, love. This outta restart your brain!" She kissed him full on the lips. When they were finished, I grinned.

"So that's what you've been busy with all summer!" Both of them blushed.

Throughout all of this, I failed to notice the others at the door, until a whiny voice said, "Can we hurry up and go to Diagon Alley, already?"

There were several others in the hallway. Daphne, though she seemed to be hiding her face, a girl who was a spitting image of Daphne, but a bit younger, and Victoria. The one who had spoken turned out to be Daphne's sister.

I waved at them and Victoria bounced into the room. "Hey, Perce! I'm starting Hogwarts this year!"

I smiled at her. She had just a little too much energy, but I guess that'd be good for spells. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Father says that Gryffindor is stupid. He thinks Slytherin is best, and I'm inclined to believe him," Daphne's sister said snootily. I already didn't like this girl very much, and neither was Victoria by the looks of it.

"Shut it, b!"

I looked incredulously at Victoria. I had assumed she'd inherit some of her brother's vocabulary, but still…

"Only barbarians use such course language."

"Bargain! Shove off you dainty little hooch!"

Daphne's sister, who I had assumed by now to be Astoria, looked enraged by that last comment. But she outwardly composed herself. "I can't believe I'm taking this from a 'girl who doesn't even know how to dress right!"

Looking at Victoria, I will admit she isn't wearing anything most girls regularly do. Most of the girls wear make-up – she doesn't. Most girls wear jeans – she's wearing cargo shorts.

It's not really a problem to me, but Daphne and Harry cringe at the insult. Victoria looks about ready to explode and I decide to end this before it gets worse.

"Why don't we head on to Diagon Alley?" I suggested. The others seemed to take the hint, and we were soon on our way to the main wizarding shopping center in Britain.

* * *

"Have you heard the news yet, Percy?" Harry asked me as our group walked towards the bookstore, ice cream in hand.

"Which news?"

"Remus Lupin has escaped Azkaban. Surely you've noticed the posters?"

"I've been a bit busy with this bloody bird to be noticing. Who is he?"

The 'bloody bird' I referred to is Talon. I hadn't really interacted with Talon since he had flown me out of the ruins of the chamber. I thought it would be a splendid idea to take him along to Diagon Alley. I always have the most brilliant ideas.

'You wanna get gutted, boy? You're my, b!' Talon mocked through their connection. "Shut it, you bloody bird!" I yelled aloud. Loads of passing people looked at me quizzically, but I ignored it.

"Anyways," Harry said still looking at me as if I had gone insane. "I'm not exactly sure for what he got put in Azkaban for, but I do know that he's the first ever to escape!"

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "How'd he do it?"

"That's the thing – nobody knows," Harry answered.

"I heard that he was in league with You-Know-Who," Daphne stated, entering their conversation from behind.

This made me sigh in relief. Not because Lupin was in league with Voldemort, but because Daphne was finally talking to me again. Other than pleasantries, she hadn't spoken a word to me, and was scarce for most of the trip.

The conversation had taken an abrupt end. I decided to at least try to talk to her, even if she didn't make the attempt to talk to me.

"So, Daph…How's your summer been?"

"The usual I suppose. And you?"

"Meh…"

Unfortunately, we had arrived at Flourish and Blotts. Strangely, screams echoed through the door.

"Uh…" Harry said.

"Hurry this way! I heard someone say Gilderoy Lockhart was in here!" A redheaded lady squealed and rushed past them. She was quickly followed by a young girl with the same color hair, and behind her were a group of begrudging looking males.

"GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Daphne, Hermione and Astoria yelled simultaneously, and practically teleported to the bookstore.

"Who's this Lockhart guy?" I asked what was left of our group.

"I hate that bastard. He's always trying to use me to heighten his own fame," Harry responded with a huff.

"Yeah, he's a dick," Victoria agreed.

"You two sure love to curse, don't you?"

"Couldn't live without it!" Harry responded cheerfully. "Now, those books aren't going to buy themselves!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That was just sad, Harry."

Harry sighed. "What's wrong with society these days?"

Victoria grabbed both of our hands and pulled us into the bookstore. "Quit your bantering, and let's get some books!"

Apparently, Hermione's been rubbing off on our little sister. Although, I think she has on all of us – even Harry. She just has that kind of affect on people I suppose.

* * *

"Let's see," Harry said looking at the list of required books. "I think the _Monster book of Monsters_ is over here," he pointed. Unfortunately, it was directly were the crowd was standing.

"Wonderful. Do you think we can get through that crowd without getting a few broken bones?" I said in frustration.

"Don't fret, Perce. You've got the wondrous Harry Potter with you. Now watch and learn!"

Harry placed his wand at his vocal cords. "Sonora!"

"EXCUSE ME! HARRY POTTER COMING THROUGH!"

The crowd was quick to part for the hero of Wizarding Britain. People praised Harry as he walked through the opening, though Lockhart looked less than amused at his attention being stolen. 'That's one way to do it!' I mentally chuckled.

Harry seemed to slightly shy away from the praise, but only slightly.

"Harry Potter," Lockhart said through clenched teeth. "What honor have I done to be graced with your presence?"

Harry turned to wink at me, which was the signal to grab the books. I grabbed them quickly and rushed out of the way.

"I'd be delighted to have you sign my book," Harry said cheekily though it was only noticeable by me and Lockhart. Harry pulled out one of Lockhart's books that they had acquired earlier.

"Well of course, Mr. Potter! I'm ecstatic to see one of my old friends again," Lockhart said as he pulled Harry close to him.

The press went crazy and photos were quickly made of the duo. I laughed as I saw that Harry wasn't even attempting to smile. 'I knew I should've bought that camera earlier!'

After Harry was released, calm resurfaced amongst the crowd and they amazingly got into an organized line. Harry and I, along with Victoria, stood in one of the store corners and waited for our shopping partners to finish.

After 30 minutes of arduous waiting, they finally reappeared. "We've only got an hour left now! What the bloody hell took you so long?" Harry shouted frustratedly.

Losing interest in the excuses the girls made about needing to see Lockhart, I turned my attention to a commotion near the entrance to the store.

"Let's see, red-hair and second hand clothes. You must be a Weasley," a man with hair that looked suspiciously similar to Malfoy's.

The redhead, which happened to be Ronald Weasley, looked at the man with anger flaring in his eyes. "Let's see, strutting around your wealth and acting like you own the world...You must be a Malfoy."

Honestly, I didn't even know Ronald could say wealth, much less strutting. He wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic kid about work and his grades suffered because of it. He had the lowest scores in the year, yet he had proven that he was a master of chess many times. Did he just not have the motivation to work harder?

Another redhead walked up beside Ronald. "Malfoy." This was all he said, as if he was restraining himself from saying more. The man was older, and I was quick to realize that it was Ron's father.

"Ah…Arthur. What I delight to see you. I see the Minister is paying you well. Or maybe not given the state of your family's…rags," he finished with distaste. The rest of the Weasley's had arrived behind Ron and his father and were present to hear the insult against their family.

Things quickly escalated and within a few seconds, Arthur Weasley's fists were flying and so was Malfoy. Apparently, Malfoy's don't know a thing about hand-to-hand combat. "What a barbaric way of fighting. But I suppose I can't say I expected any better of you, Weasley," Malfoy said getting up slowly. "Learn to respect your betters," he sneered at Ronald before calling to Draco and leaving the establishment.

'That must be Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy!' I surmised.

Before Draco left, he turned and looked me right in the eye. He smirked, as if reminding me of the occurrence last month.

"Perce, you alright?"

I turned to find my entourage staring at me. "Sorry, I was a bit lost in my thoughts," I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of neck. I think I'll make that my trademark thing.

"We've still got loads of books to find. And since the girls thought it better to waste our time trying to woo Lockhart…" That's about as far as he got before Daphne raised her fist as a threat. Harry quickly cowered giving the rest of us a good laugh.

"Come on then, let's find the rest of these books," I said quickly before we could get lost in conversation. We weren't exactly overflowing with time right now. Our parents – well their parents had given them explicit instructions to meet at the Leaky Cauldron by 4 o'clock.

We completed getting our list of books, with a few minutes to spare. As our group was walking to pay, I caught the eye of a girl with her family of 4. The 3 females in the group were extremely beautiful – so much so that it made me a little woozy for a minute.

The older girl of the group that I had caught the eye of gave me an almost knowing smile. I smiled back, and quickly refocused on the task at hand.

The others were bickering amongst themselves in one way or another. Between Victoria and Astoria insulting each other, to Daphne and Hermione arguing over the differences between Illusion and Conjuration, and Harry whistling as loud as one possibly could, you could say I wasn't on cloud nine.

So when I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me around, I was getting ready to kill. However, when I saw who I was facing, my anger quickly ebbed away. "Umm…Hi?" I mumbled trying to hold back my blush. It was the beautiful girl I had seen just a few moments ago.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Fleur. Qu'est-ce qui est à toi?" she said in the most angelic voice I had heard. (Hello, my name is Fleur. What is yours?)

"Uhhm…What?" I was mentally giving myself points for even being able to speak with such an angel in front of me. Of course, I know that technically I'm a married man, but…she was just that beautiful!

"Vy zont any of zu cute English boys zow French?" she grumbled. (Why don't any of you cute English boys know French?)

"I don't mean to be rude, miss, but I can't really understand you." By now, my friends had realized that I was no longer with them and were watching me and Fleur with curiosity.

She huffed. "Gabrielle, viens ici." (Gabrielle, come here.)

An almost spitting image of Fleur came to stand by her side, though she was a bit smaller. "This iz my sizter, Gabrielle. Ze iz going to Hogwarts zis year. Can zu help us get her books?" (This is my sister, Gabrielle. She is going to Hogwarts this year. Can you help us get her books?)

It wasn't like I was going to say no, despite me wanting to spend more time with my friends, there's a certain feeling you get when a girl gives a heart wrenching smile. Especially, this one. It was almost like a thing I had read about in a muggle book called charm speaking.

"Of course, I'd love to help. I'm Percy by the way."

"I already told zu, zilly boy. It's Fleur."

"Nice to meet you, Fleur. Do you need help finding any books?"

"No zank zu, Perzah. I go to Beauxbatons." She said my name like the ending sound was 'a' instead of 'e'.

My friends were still waiting on me; obviously a bit annoyed. Daphne was glaring at Fleur as if she was Voldemort herself, and Harry slightly had his mouth agape at Fleur's appearance. Hermione was chiding Harry for ogling Fleur, and Victoria and Astoria were still going at it. Friends. Can't take them anywhere.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up before you leave." They all nodded except for Daphne who glared at Fleur for a minute longer before walking off.

Turning my attention back to the French girls, I waved to Gabrielle. "Hey, Gabrielle. I'm Percy. Can I see your list, please?"

She nodded to me, obviously a bit shy. The list was the same I received last year – excluding the Defense books. Fortunately, I knew where most of the items were, and within a few minutes we were done.

"Zank zou, Perzah, for helping us. Zu me a favar and vatch avter my sizter vhile she's at Hogwarts, pleaze?" (Thank you, Percy, for helping us. Do me a favor and watch after my sister while she's at Hogwarts, please?)

"Sure, Fleur," I answered. Gabrielle may be terribly shy, but she seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Zank zou again, Perzah!" She ended this sentence and planted a kiss on my cheek. I had stood rooted to the spot in a stupor for an entire minute before I regained control. I still had to meet my friends before they left, as this was probably the last time I would see them till the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"This is my boyfriend, Harry, mum!" Hermione said and kissed Harry on the cheek. This was the scene I arrived at near the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Granger, a strong and scary looking man looked at Harry with malice in his eyes.

'Poor, Harry,' I thought sadly for my friend as he lived out his last seconds. It sure looked that way with Hermione's father glaring at him.

Harry was saved however when his parents arrived. Harry immediately dragged Hermione towards his parents. He looked awful eager to get away from the Grangers.

"Hey, dad! You know, Hermione, and these are her parents," Harry said pointing to the Grangers.

Mrs. Granger gasped. "James?"

"Helen?"

* * *

 **A/N- Well…That didn't go as well as I imagined, but yea…**

 **Next chapter, it's off to Hogwarts.**

 **I hope I didn't overdo the Fleur trying to speak English thing, but from what I've seen in movies, it sounded about right. And I hope the French was correct. Google Translate has given me mixed feelings about its accuracy.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I wasn't really in a position to update, so here are the 3 chapters I did during that time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Bloody Weasley**

 _August 14, 1992_

Percy had a bad feeling about this. Harry and Hermione were gawking at their parents, who apparently knew each other from somewhere.

Percy's view of adults had never been exactly stellar. So if James and Mrs. Granger had met in bed after a drunken one night stand, it wouldn't exactly be too much of a surprise to him.

"How do you two know each other?" Hermione asked her mum. Her dad seemed to be curious about the whole deal, as well.

"So you do remember me then?" Mrs. Granger asked. Her expression was…maybe a bit hopeful?

"How could I forget?" James replied with a laugh. "That was about 13 years ago..." His smile fell at that.

He gasped as he came to a possible conclusion. "She couldn't be!"

He was feeling a bit uncomfortable; this didn't seem like something an outsider to the family should see. Especially, if it was true.

"So Daph and Astoria, you don't happen to need some pet supplies do you?" Percy asked trying to get them to take the hint. They didn't.

"Yes, James. She's yours."

"WHAT!" came from three simultaneous screams from Hermione, Hermione's dad, and Lily.

Of course, it took Harry a second longer to realize what it implied, but his reaction was loads different. "YOU MEAN I JUST KISSED MY SISTER!" He followed this by chundering on the cobblestone road. The passing people just looked on in disgust, though it probably wasn't just because Harry's fluids landed right in front of the passageway to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"I ALWAYS KNEW I HATED YOU, WEASLEY!"

"Oi! That's not something to say to your cousin!"

'Only me…' Percy thought. He was currently hanging out of a flying car, barely holding on, with the forest floor a good 300 feet away. And Weasley was just sitting in the driver's seat like it wasn't a problem.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT, WEASLEY!"

The morning had started out as it traditionally did in the Black household when they had to be somewhere. Percy's father ran about the house, trying to get everything in order while Kreacher grumbled about muggle-lovers as he polished the furniture. All in all, a normal day.

Percy was waiting patiently on the couch, reading about wizarding customs. Something had to be done to pass the time. Students usually began arriving at the station around 9. It was currently 10:45, and Percy was certain that he was going to miss the train if his father didn't hurry up.

"Just 10 more minutes, Perce!"

"If you hadn't gotten pissed last night, we would've already been there," Percy retorted. He knew that he shouldn't talk such a way to an adult, but his father was just so laid back. One day, his father would snap, and the beatings would begin again.

Percy lived by the motto – Have fun while you can.

"Alright, let's go," his father said appearing, trunk in hand. Percy picked his trunk off the ground, and grabbed hold of his father's hand.

They apparated to just outside the station. Percy had barely gotten his bearings when his father apparated away again.

"Damn him," Percy cursed. He tried to take as little after Harry as possible – as far as the cursing goes. It wasn't something he did for fun or from habit. It was simply to make him feel better when a situation went horribly wrong.

For example, it was currently 10:57. He would be lucky if he could even find a seat.

He grabbed a trolley, and recklessly threw his entire luggage in it. Talon cursed him to highest of his abilities, but Percy wasn't paying attention. He took off at a sprint – hoping against hope that he would make it.

Percy glanced at one of the clocks on the wall.

10:58.

'I'm going to make it!'

 _CRASH_!

The force of the encounter threw Percy on his back. He was up again in a moment, until a hand pulled him down.

As usual, Lady Luck gave him the one finger salute when he needed her most. Life is absolutely wonderful.

The hand that was pulling him down gradually gained weight, as if the person was pulling themselves up. That particular person was also grumbling, "Bloody Muggles always getting in the way…"

Percy pushed the person off of him. He didn't have time for this.

"What the–Black?"

Percy turned around to see Weasel, staring up at him with those blue eyes that held a little bit of a dull tint to them. "Weasley…"

"Oi! I'm going to miss the train now!"

"I am too, Weaselbee! Now hurry the hell–"

 _Ding_! _Ding_! _Ding_!

The bell chimed as the hour hand reached 11. The train departed at 11 exactly, without any chance of turning back.

Percy threw his trunk and Talon's cage – still occupied by the vulgar bird of course, who was using every curse word in his vocabulary to insult Percy, back into the trolley. He rushed through the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾.

On the other side, Percy witnessed the last of the parents apparate away, and the wisps of smoke rising in the distance – quite obviously a train. Could the day possibly get any worse?

"Oi, I asked you what you're staring at, Black!"

Percy glared at Weasley. He was a right bastard, and a dull one at that. "It's your fault we missed the bloody train, Weasley!"

In honesty, it wasn't at all fair to blame all this on the dim witted redhead, but Percy's day continued to drop steadily into an abyss. Next thing he knew, Voldemort would come waltzing around the corner.

"Hey! You were the one who ran into me!"

Percy ignored him. "How are we going to get to Hogwarts now? Merlin! Dad's going to murder me!"

"Shit, I forgot about mum and dad! They'll take away my privileges for sure!"

Percy was in a near state of panic, sure that his punishments were about to begin anew when his comrade –dare say– suddenly perked up. "Oh yea, I forgot about the car!"

Percy couldn't help but to perk up as well, much to his chagrin. Especially, when Weasley smirked as he saw Percy's actions. "You've got a car then, Weasel?"

Weasley scowled. "Don't call me that you – you dark wizard!"

"Yep," Percy said laughing. "I'm a dark wizard and your rat's a follower of Lord Voldemort!"

Ron scowled again. If he kept that expression on his face, it would never go away.

"You're mental, Black!"

"Enough of this! Where's this car of yours, Weasel?"

Weasley seemed to pout that their bantering had come to an end – and though he was loathed to admit it – Percy was enjoying it as well. It was almost like his and Harry's conversations – just with more teasing.

"It's in the car park, or course," Weasley said.

"Well then let's get a move on it."

"Who made you in charge?"

"Well, Weaselbee. It all started when it became clear that it was just going to be me and you. And since you can't even do a simple charms paper…"

"HEY! That's not fair. You bloody well know that there was a Quidditch game the next day!"

"Last I saw, you didn't play Quidditch, Ronniekins," Percy said, copying the twins' nickname for their littlest brother. "But seriously, we should get going."

"We've been standing here – with me being insulted the entire time – and you're still going on about prudence?"

Percy blinked. And then again. He rubbed his eyes. Yep, still Ronald Weasley. "How'd you know that word, Weasel?"

"I'm not as stupid as you all make me out for," he said smirking.

Percy simply turned and walked out of the platform. He thought he knew this world better than he actually did. Ronald Weasley knowing multiple words above the basic vocabulary? What was next? Wizards who could turn into animals?

Weasley followed a few paces behind him as they walked towards the car park. The car itself – an old Ford Anglia – wasn't much to look at. It was light blue and showed signs of years of not being used.

"Do you even know how to drive this, Weasley?" Percy asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well uh…kind of?"

"Whattaya mean kind of? Weasley, if you kill us with this..." Percy left his threat to the Weasel's imagination.

Weasley didn't seem impressed in the slightest. "What are you gonna do then, Black? Call on your hoards of death eaters?"

Now it was Percy's turn to scowl. "Just hurry up, Weaselbee."

* * *

They flew above the streets of London, clearly visible to the muggles below. If they even did manage to reach Hogwarts, they would certainly have their wands snapped by the Ministry.

"Weasley, for goodness sake, fly above the clouds! Muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars!"

"Really?" The dim witted fool actually had trouble assessing that in his mind. "Well there's an invisibility button around here somewhere…"

"It's not like flying cars are a huge thing with magicals either! And do something, Weasley, or we're getting our wands snapped for sure!"

"What for?" he asked as he finally pushed the button.

Percy looked at him incredulously. "Surely you've heard of the Statute of Secrecy."

Weasley seemed to think about it for a minute before replying, "I can't say that I have. What's it got to do with muggles, though?"

"Forget it, Weasley. Just drive," Percy growled.

The trip was actually going rather well. They had caught up to the train around the Scottish border, and proceeded to stay a safe distance away.

Percy was surprisingly having an intelligent conversation about Quidditch with Weasley. Weasley was a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons, while Percy favored Puddlemere United.

Their conversation then wandered to family. They were cousins, as Ron's grandmother was a Black. Ron was even distantly related to Harry's grandmother was also a Black.

"You know something, Ron. You're not that bad when you aren't being barmy," Percy said, even going as far as using his comrade's first name.

"Well…You're still a death eater, but you deserve a quick death."

Percy wasn't quite sure how to respond to that until Ron started laughing. Percy laughed along, even if he didn't understand the humor.

It was in this moment that the trip turned south. By this point, they were very close to Hogwarts.

During his laughter, Ron turned to car into a hard left dive. 'And it was going so well…'

Percy hit the door on his side so hard, that the door flew open. Percy just managed to grab hold of the seatbelt. The seatbelt nearly came out with the sudden weight exerted upon it, but fortunately, it held.

"I ALWAYS KNEW I HATED YOU, WEASLEY!"

"Oi! That's not something to say to your cousin!"

'Only me,' Percy thought pessimistically. Since Weasley was over in the driving seat, still not managing to put the car back into the normal position, Percy continued to dangle dangerously outside the car.

"WHENEVER YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING, WEASEL!"

"Shut it, Percy!"

The scenery had changed as they now flew over Black Lake. At least if Percy fell now, he had some chance of survival. Then again, he had read that falling from this distance – which by eye, Percy determined was about 150 feet – felt like hitting a brick wall.

Weaselbee had finally managed to pull the car upright, though he wasn't looking where he was going. "Anything else to whine about, Black?"

"How about that BLOODY TREE!"

Weasley looked up just in time to crash into one of the biggest trees Percy had ever seen. Since he was outside of the car, Percy received a mouthful of branches before being tossed into the air like rag doll.

Percy hit the ground with an earth-clattering crack. He tried to sit up, but he was in to much pain. He faintly heard the screams of the Weasel. 'Great, now I'll have murder charges on me as well…'

Percy finally found the strength to sit up, and was rewarded with the sight of the Weasley's car – still inhabited by a single person, being unceremoniously tossed around.

Percy brought his wand out in an attempt to save his…comrade. He wasn't sure exactly what he could do against this tree but try to light it on fire. It was worth a shot.

Fortunately, Ron regained his self preservation skills and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Good news – he was out of the tree. Bad news – he was headed straight for Percy's position.

With an exclamation of, "SHIT!" Percy lunged out of the way. His leg was clipped by the car, but in the end, nothing major.

As soon as the car hit the ground, it seemed to take a mind of its own. Ron was shot out of his seat quickly followed by their entire luggage. The car drove away as if it was being chased by a horde of Acromantulas.

"Blimey! I'm dead when mum finds out!" Weasley shouted. That was the least of their worries. They needed to hurry over to where the students arrived before they were caught.

"Weasel, we need to get out of here!"

"That would've been wise, Mr. Black." That voice didn't belong to Ron. It sounded like…shit.

Percy turned to meet the onyx gaze of his potions professor. "You wouldn't happen to know something about this, would you?"

He handed them a newspaper, which Percy noted to be muggle. The title was: _Flying Car Sighted above London!_

They even had a picture of the car from a person on the street. Percy turned to glare at Weasley.

"You are both in…serious trouble. You'll surely have your wands snapped for nearly breaking the statute," Snape said with his usual drawl. Though today it seemed as it had some amount of happiness in it.

Snape levitated their luggage of the ground and led the two of them up to the castle. Percy was very near to a nervous breakdown. Would they throw them in Azkaban?

Weasley was holding together a bit better than he was. Despite this, the fear that danced across his face was noticeable. It was probably worse for him as magic was all he knew. And if they snapped their wands…

Snape seemed to be happy as a lark. He hummed a little tune and had a spring in his step as he walked across the picturesque grounds.

This only made Percy feel worse. Hogwarts really was his home. Sure he had Grimmauld Place, but it just didn't have the same feeling about it. The house simply exuded darkness whilst Hogwarts exuded brightness and life.

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the Headmaster's office. Percy barely noticed some ridiculous password that Snape was forced to say to gain entry.

"Ah…Severus, my boy. What brings you here at this time? We should be making –"

The Headmaster was interrupted by Snape's drawling voice. "Headmaster, surely you've heard of the flying car that very nearly broke the statute earlier today?" Snape didn't give the Headmaster a chance to respond. "I found these two – with the car I might add – damaging school property."

The Weasel remembered he still had a mouth and gave his opinion on the matter. "Us destroying school property? More like it was trying to bash our bloody brains in!"

"If it was up to me," Snape began. "You would be on your way to the Ministry –"

"But it is not up to you, young Severus. It is up to their head of house to decide their punishment."

Percy looked at Dumbledore quizzically. Surely the Ministry would be here in a minute to handle this?

Dumbledore seemed to read Percy's mind. "Don't worry, Mr. Black. You only almost broke the Statute. Ministry officials made it in time to contain the damage. You're being let off with a warning – although your parents…"

Ron gulped. "I'm afraid to say that your father has been forced to go a month without pay for actions, Mr. Weasley." Ron was barely retaining his tears now. 'Poor, Ron,' Percy thought sympathetically.

"And as for your father, Percy," Dumbledore said, turning his gaze to him. "Your father has lost his job as an auror."

The gravity of the situation hit Percy in that moment. Not only had he almost brought the magical world into the spotlight, but as a result of that, his father had lost his job. If he was lucky, he would get sent to the Dursleys before his father killed him.

"Now, how about you head down to the Welcoming Feast. We'll have Professor Potter determine your punishment tomorrow."

Snape scowled, supposedly for the lack of immediate punishment. He stormed out of Dumbledore's office rather quickly, followed just as quickly by Percy and Weasley.

"We're screwed," Weasley stated simply.

"You're not just pissing in the wind."

"I hate you, Black."

"Join the club."

"Shove off, Black. Don't come near me," he shouted before storming off.

"Bloody Weasley," Percy said before following him to the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer (I finally remembered): I don't own any of this. Except for Percy. That's something right? Right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Changes**

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 1992_

Percy arrived at the Great Hall as Russell Croven was sorted into Ravenclaw. Percy sat down next to Hermione, who was quick to bombard him with questions.

"Where were you? Why weren't you on the train? Why are you only now getting here?" These were the only ones Percy actually heard, as she was talking so fast.

"I'll answer all your questions after the sorting," Percy said with a firm voice. Both Harry and Hermione seemed to get that Percy didn't plan on speaking about it until he was ready.

"Gabrielle Delacour," The Deputy Headmistress yelled out.

Gabrielle walked up to the stand just as timidly as her personality. The hat was on her head for a total of 30 seconds. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gabrielle wasted no time in rushing towards the Gryff table. It kinda goes without saying that the new first years sit at the end of the table. As far as Percy knew, everyone would always sit with their fellow first years.

However, it didn't seem like Gabrielle would feel comfortable being surrounded by boys who were looking at her lecherously.

Percy grabbed her attention by waving, and patting the seat next to him in invitation. Gabrielle's face lit up like the American sky on the 4th of July. She bounced over to the seat next to him and sat down.

A good bit of the hall looked at them strangely for breaking the tradition, and Daphne was glaring daggers at the both of them.

Percy mentally sighed. This whole thing with Daphne wasn't turning out near how he imagined. She barely talked to him, and when she did, it was barely enough to have a decent conversation.

Maybe she was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? Why have him when she could have Harry or someone else? It wasn't like he had any amazing qualities. He wasn't smart like Hermione or brave like Harry. He surely wasn't funny; he couldn't tell a decent joke to save his life.

"Astoria Greengrass!"

Daphne's sister waltzed up to the stand as if she owned it. "SLYTHERIN!"

No surprise there. She would fit right in with the blood purists and the Slytherins who loved to bash Gryffindors.

There seemed to be fewer students this year. There were maybe 400 new-coming students, and loads seemed to be foreigners. About half the school was foreign – though most were from within the commonwealth, so they weren't much different than the Brits.

"Victoria Potter!"

The chattering seemed to rise after Victoria was called. Many seemed confused of whom she was, and Percy even heard someone from further down the table saying, "She has to be muggleborn."

Percy shook his head sadly. Apparently, Victoria would have some trouble escaping her brother's shadow. She was a tough girl though, so she'd surely get through it.

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"Another, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled out from the Slytherin table. The entire table and even a few Ravenclaws laughed quite loudly. Apparently, it wasn't just the Slytherins who had a grudge against the Weasels.

The she-weasel–as the Slytherins were calling her, was sorted into Gryffindor like her brothers before her.

Finally, the sorting ended. It hadn't taken as long as last year, so they would probably have some time to relax before being shoved off to bed.

Dumbledore stepped forward for his beginning of the year speech. "To the first years – welcome to Hogwarts. To those who are returning–welcome back!"

Percy never had been especially good at paying attention during speeches, but he was using all of his willpower towards it.

"We have implemented some serious changes this year. First of all, instead of sharing bunks with all of your gender, you will know be assigned a room for every 6 of you." Excited chatter broke out amongst all the tables.

"Of course, there will have to be some exceptions, but that's not important right now," Dumbledore said receiving a glare from McGonagall for deviating from the main topics.

"Also, with the escape of Remus Lupin," he said causing more whispers. "The Ministry has elected to use Hogwarts to house the Dementors until which time that Lupin is caught."

'Dementors?'

"And finally, as a new change we have implemented this year – students will only have 8 classes this year instead of 12."

The Weasley twins jumped up and led the cheers from the rest of the hall. Dumbledore put his hand up and everybody instantly quieted.

'Aww…' Percy didn't like to stay in boring classrooms exactly, but he did want to learn as much as he could about this new world. Hermione was pouting and was glaring at the Headmaster.

"This does mean that classes will be longer." Queue the moans of disappointment. "But this year you may choose your classes–within reason of course."

"Speaking of classes, I would like to welcome Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart–who has elected to take up the mantle of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Harry's and Victoria's moans where drowned out by the cheers of nearly every female student.

"The Forbidden Forest–" Dumbledore began after the cheers had ended and Lockhart had taken his seat. Percy's attention span ended here.

He was excited about choosing his courses, naturally. And even more so about the dorms, though he hoped that he received a room with Harry.

"Now, onto the feast! I've kept you long enough." The tables soon flourished with delicacies, and the school–proverbially in most cases–jumped in.

Percy grabbed the simple stuff as usual; the feast simply wasn't as good when you have basically the same thing everyday.

Because of this, Percy had grown quite a bit–even rivaling Harry in height. And he was finally filling out, which was a miracle. How embarrassing it would be if they found out that his ribs were clearly visible until recently.

Gabrielle took one look at the food and sneered in disgust. Percy noticed this and decided to urge her on. "It's not that bad, Gabrielle. Just give it a go."

Percy's sudden words seemed to remind Hermione and Harry that he was there which sparked their questions again. "Why weren't you on the train, Perce?" Harry asked in between a bite of chicken.

"My dad was late as usual, and I missed the train." Percy took a moment to glare up at his dad.

"How did you get here then?" Hermione was quick to ask.

"Ronald Weasley drove us here."

"By CAR?"

"Yeah, apparently, his dad had a flying car."

Percy looked up to see them looking at him disbelievingly. "I'm telling the truth."

"So let me get this straight. You and Ronald Weasley missed the train and then drove a flying car to school?"

"That sounds about right. Though I guess I forgot to say how a good bit of London got a nice view of the car," Percy said sheepishly.

"PERSEUS BLACK!" Hermione roared.

"Hermione, calm down, Merlin!" Harry exclaimed. Percy looked up to see the better part of the hall staring at them.

Harry and Hermione started one of their little kerfuffles, so Percy decided to turn back to Gabrielle. She was eating some potatoes which Percy was proud of her for. "Potatoes are amazing aren't they?"

She smiled at him and nodded her assent before going back to her own little world. This girl put a new definition in shy.

Percy felt arms wrap around him from behind suddenly. "I heard what happened to you, love. I'm so glad you're alright!" a lyrical voice whispered in his ear.

"Don't you ever go against a teacher again, hero! I cried for days when I heard!"

"What're you doing here, Chang?" Harry said seething at the girl.

That explained some things. Last year, during the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, Chang had nearly knocked Harry off his broom. He had been rather sore about it since then.

"Why it's Prince Potter! What's wrong? Hasn't everybody babied you enough today? Do you need some more attention?" Chang loved to mock Harry constantly about being the boy-who-lived.

"Get out of here you stupid nerd!" Harry said. Of course, Hermione wasted no time in kicking Harry in the shins. Fortunately, the statement caused Chang to unlatch herself from Percy's body and leave.

"Bye, love! See you tomorrow!"

Percy decided not to say anything. Gabrielle was giggling softly next to him.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the tables were reset with loads of desserts. This is what Percy was waiting for. He grabbed a dollop of pudding and a couple of cauldron cakes. Gabrielle seemed much more enthusiastic about eating as well when faced with desserts.

At 8:30, they were released to their common rooms. Of course, the first years had their tradition of being lead there, and Gabrielle didn't seem ecstatic to spend too much time with the rest of her classmates.

Therefore, Percy took the honor of leading her to Gryffindor tower, with the company of Harry and Hermione of course.

Hermione opted to lead Gabrielle to her dorm after a few minutes of conversation of the four of them, leaving Harry and Percy alone. "I'm heading up to check out the dorms, Perce. You coming?"

Percy shrugged. "Why not?"

It took them a while to find their allotted door–even though it had their names on it. There were so many dorm rooms, probably since more than a thousand students claimed Gryffindor tower as their home.

When they found a door that had both of their names, they were ecstatic until they saw their dorm mates.

Black, Perseus

Finnegan, Seamus

Longbottom, Neville

Potter, Harrison

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ronald

"It's not so bad," Percy said.

"No not at all. Let's see, we've got the mental Weasel and his two lackeys. Neville's an alright bloke, so that's some consolation."

"Ron's not so bad once you get to know him. Although, he's still a bleeding idiot."

"You two go on one cross country adventure, and suddenly you two are best blokes?"

"Don't be jealous, Harry. It wasn't as fun as it was made out to be," Percy said, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"But I should've been there! We were made to take on the world together, Perce," Harry whined.

Percy couldn't help but to make fun; Harry had left himself wide open. "Sorry, Harry, I don't swing that way. I prefer to 'take the world on' with Daphne. I'm sure Ron will help you out though."

"Wow…"

Percy chuckled.

"Are we just going to sleep out here in the corridor, or are you actually going to open the door?"

They opened the door to find their dorm mates already in the room. The only to beds that were unclaimed was one by the window and the other by the bathroom. Weighing his options, Percy went for the better view.

"Hey, Percy," Neville said getting his attention. "Why weren't you on the train?"

"Ask Ron."

Ron went into a really elaborate tale about dodging muggle 'hellcopters' and something about a dragon. Percy didn't really care, but if they asked him for confirmation, he didn't plan on lying.

Percy went to sleep before he could even change into pajamas. The others went to sleep quickly too. It had been a long day, and the excitement of picking courses tomorrow meant they planned on getting up as early as possible.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office. He wasn't happy in the slightest. His plan was starting to unravel, even if it seemed to still be working. It was the little things that were causing it.

'No one could have expected that Hermione would be James's kid,' one part of him argued. 'But you should've planned for it,' another part disagreed.

No matter what he should've done, it was the past. He needed to rework his plan. Again.

Another reason of his agony was that cursed boy, Black. The boy was a constant nuisance, and it would've been fine if it wasn't for Arcturus Black. The boy was supposed to be his toy. To be in complete control of someone's life was actually quite fun.

Of course, it could still be done. The boy just needed to be depressed more was all. 'Lily hasn't been as hateful as usual. Surely, I can do something about that.'

'Maybe I should just martyr him off this year. Yes…Lupin would be appalled to find out that he killed the son of one of his best friends–that is–until Harry kills him for revenge!'

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Being that he was the first one up, he decided to get ready. Daphne was an early riser–in fact, she was probably already in the Great Hall.

He rushed through his routine and made his way to the Great Hall in record timing. He found, surprisingly, that barely 15 people occupied the room. Percy walked over to Daphne in a hurry–it wouldn't do for her friends to walk in.

"Hey, Daph," Percy said as he sat down. She looked up with a glare.

"You know, if you keep that face for much longer, it's going to stick," he laughed with an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What do you want?" She wasn't letting up with the glare.

Percy sighed. Straight to the point with her.

"What's wrong, Daphne? I can understand that you don't want the contract, but it's not exactly my fault, you know. I was hoping that we could at least date if we were going to have to live with this for the rest of our lives."

"I'd rather not be part of your harem, you sicko!"

"What's a harem?"

"You and all your girlfriends!"

"I don't have a girlfriend–much less multiple. But I do hope to make you mine before the day is over," Percy ended with a smile. He had read somewhere that girls liked confidence.

In this case, it just got him a slap across the face. "Arrogant bastard!"

Percy decided that maybe it was time to get out of here before he botched it up even more. He got up slowly, holding back tears. "Daphne, just know that I-I think I love you and you're the most beautiful girl in the school. No one could replace you in my eyes."

Percy left the Slytherin table in a rush, and sat at the Gryffindor table. If he had looked back, he would've seen a blonde-haired girl with a regretful expression on her face.

Breakfast was the usual affair. Percy had let his mask slip for a little while he was with Daphne, but it snapped back into place as soon as Harry and Hermione sat beside him. Even Gabrielle and Victoria joined them, as they had apparently become fast friends overnight–literally.

Though Harry and Hermione usually didn't bicker, they were doing loads of it these days. It must be a sibling thing.

As far as Percy knew, Hermione had elected to keep the last name Granger. It wasn't exactly a topic that their group discussed, but Percy was pretty sure that others were. It wasn't everyday that you find out that a muggleborn, wasn't.

As soon as Percy finished eating, a piece of paper appeared where his plate once was. It appeared to be the signup sheet for classes.

"So…how are we supposed to do this?" Percy asked, preferably to Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Percy, did you even read the instructions? It's quite simple really–you write your name and then the classes appear."

That didn't really help. "But–"

Hermione had moved onto another conversation with Harry, leaving Percy without the necessary information. 'Might as well give it a go–she seems awful focused over there…'

Percy wrote his name in the area provided. The rest of the paper–which had been blank only a moment before, now filled with elegant writing. It only gave one vague direction: _Choose your electives_.

The names of at least 30 classes were written on the paper with a checkbox next to each of them. 5 classes had already been chosen for Percy, so he assumed that they were core classes.

'Well, I've just got to have Offensive Magics!' He checked the box next to it, and the name of the class disappeared.

Nothing else really reached out to his attention except for a class called Mind Magics. 'Why not?' He checked the box for it as well.

That left him with one more class. Deciding it would be good to have at least one class with Harry, he turned to his best friend. "Oi, Harry!"

"What?" he asked, not turning from his parchment.

"What electives do you plan on taking?"

"I've still got one left. I chose _Care for Magical Creatures_ , Divination, and Offensive Magics."

Percy blinked. "Whatever possessed you to choose Divination?"

"Because it's sure to be an easy class! That way I don't have to do anymore than I have to," he explained. His work ethic was stellar.

"Well have fun with that rubbish. So what are you going to choose for your 3rd elective?"

"I was thinking Illusion, honestly. It's rather close to Transfiguration, and you know how well I do in it. What about you?"

"I guess I'll stick with Conjuration then," Percy replied. "I hate Illusion."

When the both of them had finished choosing their classes, the papers glowed slightly before turning into a schedule.

 _Perseus Romulus Black_

 _A-Day_

 _1_ _st_ _\- Transfiguration with Professor Potter_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Conjuration with Professor Winston_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Mind Magics with Professor Snape_

 _B-Day_

 _1_ _st_ _\- Potions with Professor Snape_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Herbology with Professor Sprout_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Offensive Magics with Professor Black_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Politics with Professor Black (Required to all those from the Sacred Twenty Eight)_

Fantastic. Of course, Mind Magics would be taught by Snape! So that was 2 classes that he was going to be lucky to get an _Acceptable_ in. And Lockhart teaching DADA? It's a good thing that they had Offensive Magics, or their ability to fight would be nonexistent.

And what the hell was the Sacred Twenty-Eight? Percy was sure he had heard of it somewhere. Well, surely Hermione would know.

"Oi, Hermione. What's the Sacred Twenty-Eight?" Percy asked.

"Sacred Twenty-Eight were 28 families that Cantankerus Nott deemed to be truly pure in the 1930's. Several of them have been wiped out in the wars though. And I think your family is part of it, Percy. Is that why you ask?" Hermione replied in one wind.

"It says here that I have to take politics because my family is part of it," Percy said shrugging.

"Wait, what?" Harry interjected. "Why don't I have that bloody class? I've got a seat on the Wizengamot also!"

"Let's go ahead to class, shall we?" Percy asked, sensing a 'Harry' fit on the rise. If Harry's in a bad mood, everybody is.

* * *

 **A/N- I used fewer classes this time because it was getting dreadfully confusing to keep up with.**

 **Honestly, when I started this series I wasn't planning on making Hermione a Potter. It just kind of happened.**

 **I'm not sure how people would act if they were being forced to marry their crush. It's not like that happens in everyday life. But I would assume that there would be some embarrassment or something and then that embarrassment turns into rage or something…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Present on Halloween**

 _October 29_ _th_ _, 1992_

"Turn your books to page 42 in your textbooks. It should be titled, _Expelliarmus_." Professor Black yelled over the noise of the classroom.

In most classrooms, the students would likely have told their teacher to piss off, and continue in their revelries. Yet the policy was so lax in this class that the students couldn't help but to immediately obey.

It just happened to be the exact opposite of a certain greasy-haired individual's classroom policy, yet they both achieved the same results. Except that most of Snape's students hated him with every fiber of their being, and the feeling was mutual – as stated many times by the bat of the dungeon.

"Susan dearest, would you mind reading for us?" The girl in question blushed at being called dearest, though it wasn't like it was the first time. His father was a terrible flirt.

"Dad, she's much too young for you! Why don't you go give McGonagall a go?"

The laughter was certainly heard down the hallway in the Charms classroom.

"Ah…yes, my son. A cheeky bast –," his father glanced around fearfully before amending. McGonagall had heard of the Offensive Magics professor's use of colorful language from 'concerned' students. No doubt Malfoy and his goons. "I mean bachelor. Or maybe not…"

The unmistakable shark grin reminded Percy that he was dealing with his father. 'Maybe I went a bit far.'

"Maybe, I should go get Miss Greengrass. Or better yet, Miss Chang." Hoot calls and laughter followed.

Percy couldn't really do much to counter either of those claims.

Daphne had apologized for her actions, and the two of them had become an item. Well, as much of an item as you can be without being able to see each other outside of class. But the school seemed to have an incessant conversation about them.

Percy had been given a sound word licking through Marietta Edgecomb – best friend of Cho Chang. Apparently, Cho had been spiraling into a severe depression ever since the news had hit the school of Percy's relationship.

Despite the fact that Percy had told them – and by extension Cho – that it was a marriage contract, she refused to listen. She even went as far as declaring that she would win him back.

"There's a reason why Expelliarmus is the most useful charm." His father's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "It's the main offense of the aurors."

Currently, that's what Percy thought he wanted to do. Being able to fight dark wizards for a living.

Then again, he also found Politics to be quite interesting. The class itself was horrible. There were only 15 students in the class – with 1 Hufflepuff, 4 Gryffs, with the remainder being from Slytherin of course.

His father hated teaching the class. The Slytherins would constantly insult the other students, and they would retaliate with their own jabs.

The class was divided up by the students. The Hufflepuff kid, Macmillan, was a right bigot and tried to fight Malfoy just about every other day. Naturally, he and Ron got on swimmingly.

Daphne–who had no Slytherin friends beside Davis – sat with Percy, Neville, and Bem. She was the only reason they were passing the class, as Bem had a tendency to fall asleep, and for Percy to get bored.

Bem was a bit odd. He was amazingly intelligent, and his brown eyes sparkled with life. Yet he wasn't quite in his right mind. He would often spout off about land spirits and expected your undivided attention whilst he was speaking.

"Alright, class. Go practice your shield charms with a partner," Professor Black announced.

Percy was a bit surprised when Harry chose him instead of Hermione. They were still best friends of course, but Harry and Hermione had formed a strong sibling bond.

It was a bit awkward, especially in Transfiguration, with Professor Potter. By this point, he had warmed up to the idea of being Hermione's father – and was doing a good job of it.

To Percy's dismay, even Lily Potter – his mother – tolerated her presence. And Hermione was the child of her husband's adultery!

Percy didn't think that Hermione looked much like James at all. Her hair was messy, but not in the same way as James' or Harry's. James had hazel eyes; Hermione had warm brown eyes. She didn't even get his cheekbones.

As far as mental traits went, she was daring, just as James had been – when it came to reading. She was good at Transfiguration, but she was good at everything else also. Either her mother had made a mistake, or Hermione was holding back her inner James.

"Percy, you have to focus to be able to cast the charm," Hermione explained while dueling with her partner, Susan.

Percy looked up into Harry's green eyes – their only similar trait. "Sorry, mate, I was lost in my thoughts."

Harry smiled. "That's alright, mate! Let's give it another go, shall we?"

They switched positions, with Percy casting Incendio, and Harry defending with Protego. Their practice heated up when Harry started countering and Percy added new spells to the assault.

Just as Percy was starting to feel confident, Harry took the advantage of a small lull. An Expelliarmus hit Percy full on in the chest.

It was a little to obvious how much better Harry was than him. Percy determined right then that he would become much better at dueling. 'Practice makes perfect!'

* * *

Dinner started as normal as ever. In fact, the day as a whole had been terribly plain. Nothing extravagant at all had happened today at Hogwarts, and that literally never happened. Nothing for the many gossipers of Hogwarts to indulge on.

That is, until, The Prophet was carried in by owls. As usual, Percy grabbed a sickle to give to the owl. The owls were terribly aggressive – trained so that stingy wizards and witches couldn't just grab the paper and run.

The headline caught many people's attentions if the multiple gasps around the Great Hall were anything to go by. Percy hadn't even looked at it yet, opting to finish his meal.

"Percy, have a look at your paper!" Harry exclaimed, obviously excited about what was in the paper.

"Alright. Did the Cannons actually win?" The only thing that could've caused this kind of reaction could only be Quidditch. Percy looked at the paper and very nearly fainted.

 _ **Lupin Sighted in Hogsmeade!**_

 _Ministry Aurors were called in earlier today when Remus Lupin was spotted around Hogsmeade. Further investigation of the area revealed that he had been occupying a nearby cave for shelter._

 _While most are unsure why –_

"Why would Lupin come here?" Hermione asked. "What's so special about Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Professor Dumbledore will protect us!" Harry answered boldly.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

"Whatever for? There isn't anything to protect the students against. There's no evidence to suggest that Lupin is coming here, to Hogwarts–"

"How about the fact that MY SON IS AT HOGWARTS!" Lily Potter roared. "He probably wants to finish the job!"

"And which one would you be referring to, my dear."

'How dare, she!' Dumbledore knew he had a glint in his eyes that he often didn't show in public. But this woman was so furious! She was vital to his plans, yet she constantly fought against them. How hard was it to simply love one child?

Dumbledore was right about one thing: most of the other professors were terribly confused. Lily Potter had never been one to keep her opinions to herself, yet a single confusing sentence from the Headmaster shut her up.

Apparently, the Headmaster had something on Lily Potter. It must be massively important if Dumbledore was holding it over her head. The Headmaster never did that; he was the leader of the light after all.

"I suspect that Lupin is simply passing through the area. His parents did live in Orkney," Dumbledore said, looking at James and Sirius for confirmation.

At their nods of affirmation, Dumbledore continued. "He probably doesn't know that his parents are dead."

"But what of the camp he had? The paper said it looked as if he planned on staying," Professor Flitwick stated.

'Inquisitive people are always the worst,' Dumbledore thought disappointed in his Charms professor.

"The Daily Prophet is well known for trying to embellish – if you will – to alarm the citizens. You simply cannot give it more credit than its worth – and that is a grain of salt."

It looked if there were some who still had some questions to ask: notably, Lupin's acquaintance. Dumbledore had known since the beginning that Quirrell – and by extension, Voldemort – were supporting the werewolf.

"I'd say that this meeting is at its close. If it will make you feel better, Lily, Professor Lockhart can explain werewolves in his lesson tomorrow."

Most of the staff gave their consent to the solution. Lily eventually agreed to it, begrudgingly, through reasoning to take what she could get. Anything to protect her beautiful baby boy.

* * *

"In light of recent events, the Headmaster has instructed me to inform you about werewolves. Of course, if you've read my book, _Lockhart and the Werewolf of Bavaria_ ," Lockhart paused for most of the girls to show him some sort of affirmation. "We wouldn't need to even touch this subject."

Many of the boys, Percy included, scoffed in disgust at their Defense teacher. Other than the pixie incident at the beginning of the year – which a disaster was only averted by Hermione – the man had done nothing but go on about his bloody books.

"I'm telling you, he's a fake," Harry said, trying to get Hermione to see reason, yet she would have none of it and turned back to the professor with a huff.

Harry turned back to Percy. "She's doomed," he stated dramatically, even going as far as wiping away a fake tear.

Percy rolled his eyes at his antics and turned back to the lesson.

"Can anyone tell me what a werewolf is?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Lockhart turned towards her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, clearly not surprised by her hand being the first in the air.

"A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, turns into a fearsome and deadly wolf-like creature. Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by several small distinguishing characteristics, such as the pupils of the eyes, the shape of the snout, and the tail, which is tufted. At all other times, they appear as normal humans; though will often seem to be ill as the full moon approaches. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, usually occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf," she answered the question in one breath after which she stopped briefly, to pant slightly and to gasp for breath.

As soon as her lungs were refilled, she continued: "A werewolf differs from an Animagus in the fact that he or she does not transform by choice. With each full moon the person transforms after which he or she no longer remembers who he or she is, and he or she would kill even their best friend given the opportunity. There is no known cure for either the bite of a werewolf in his wolf form or the bite of a werewolf in his human form, though the Wolfsbane potion is the only known potion that can, in any way, make a werewolf less dangerous by allowing him or her to keep his or her human mind during transformation."

"Stellar as always, Miss Granger! Take 10 points for Gryffindor!"

* * *

The next day was Saturday, October the 31st. Halloween. It was a very significant day in both the muggle and magical worlds.

As it was Saturday, the earlier part of day was spent relaxing from classes. And in Gryffindor tower, the best way to relax was a house-wide competition of chess and exploding snap.

Percy hadn't really noticed, as the number of times he had played was rather sad, but he was rather good at chess. So good, in fact, that he was the only one who actually had a chance of competing with Ron Weasley.

That's who he faced in the finals, and though he still lost, it was a well-played match. The only problem with chess was that it was incredibly boring. He may be good at it, but Percy didn't plan on making it a favorite pastime.

Percy had seen a good bit of Ron since the beginning of the school year. Harry and Ron had learned to tolerate the other, and their two groups had combined on multiple occasions.

Percy and Ron were becoming fast friends, even if Ron sometimes showed some less than endearing traits. It wasn't like any of his other relationships; it was purely because the two of them humored each other.

"Perce, you coming? The feast is starting in 5 minutes!" Harry exclaimed from across the room.

"Calm down, mate, I'm coming!" Percy replied before grabbing his shoes.

The feast was like any other feast – large, bountiful, and tasty. Percy grabbed the usual; he wasn't very fond of change.

"Percah," he heard a soft voice call from his left. He looked over and smiled to signal for Gabrielle to continue.

"`Ave you tr–tried this?" she pointed to the piece of white steadied between her index and forefinger. "It–is…fantastic!"

Though Gabrielle still stumbled a bit with English, being immersed with people who only spoke that language did wonders for it.

"What is it?" Percy asked warily.

"You don't know what an onion is, Percy?" Harry asked scandalized.

"You're not going deaf, are you? I already told you, no."

"Well then, give it a go!"

"No –"

"Why ever not?"

"It looks gross. You know how much I hate vegetables," Percy said, feeling a bit defensive.

Percy cautiously brought the onion up to his face. As a precaution, he smelled it first. The aroma was amazing, and Percy rushed into a bite, hoping it tasted as good as it smelled. He was wrong.

It tasted _much_ better. Onion immediately crushed all his favorite foods, landing it as number one.

"That was…absolutely amazing!" Percy exclaimed flabbergasted.

Harry tried to hide a smirk, but he failed. "This is how I know you really are my brother."

* * *

When Percy and his friends were totally full, they decided to head back to the common room and get some rest.

Gabrielle, Victoria, and Ginny Weasley had formed an inseparable trio and we're almost always together. They were all amazingly smart and held the top three in class ranking. Astoria couldn't have been angrier, and her group constantly antagonized Victoria's.

They often got into ugly situations and spells started to fly. Percy, Hermione, Harry, and Daphne – who were being called the Meddlesome Quad (Percy hated the name) – had often tried to intervene, but the girls were sold in their beliefs.

They arrived at the staircase to Gryffindor tower, only to find it blocked.

"Move along, now!" Harry called. "Let's get the line moving!"

Instead of people moving forward, the moved to the side, allowing Harry and them to pass. They made it to the portrait at the front of the staircase. It was ripped to shreds and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Make way, make way!" a voice that could only be Dumbledore yelled from further down the steps. They arrived and Dumbledore gasped.

"What happened here?" he asked, his voice stern menacing. 'This is the Dumbledore who defeated my grandfather…'

"We need to find her!" Dumbledore ordered.

"We don't know where she is, Headmaster, but we could send somebody –" Percy Weasley began but was cut off by Filch, who was just arriving.

"No need for that, boy. Look yonder," said Filch pointing upwards.

She was barely noticeable as she was so far away, but as soon as Filch pointed her out – teacher, student, and ghost alike – stampeded towards the picture.

Somehow, Dumbledore managed to make it there first. Being the first one there, he received the privilege of asking, "Who was it that did this to you?"

Percy was rather far back in the line, but he still managed to make out her hyperventilated cries of, "Remus Lupin!"

* * *

 **A/N- Next chapter is what I've been waiting for since I started this story! I'll try to have it up in a couple of days.**

 **I know this chapter probably seemed a bit rushed, but I had to push to get through all that, and it isn't as detailed as I would've liked, but…**

 **Lastly, most of the last 3 chapters were done at like 3 o'clock at night, and I went over them a good bit, but there could still be mistakes.**

 **And I think I've been dropping hints about this for a few chapters, but we finally found out the truth of Lily and Percy's relationship! (Who didn't see that coming?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Finally, the moment I've been waiting for since I started this story! I had so much anticipation for it that I wrote it in a day! I think it's rather good if I do say so myself.**

 **When they called Draco and Harry up to duel (I watched the movies before I read the books. I know big mistake.), I was like s*** is about to go down! And then it didn't really…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- The Duel**

 _November 14_ _th_ _, 1992_

After finding out Lupin had been in the castle, Dumbledore made the gathered go to the Great Hall. With a wave of his wand, the necessary equipment for a sleepover was assembled.

They had only been there for a few minutes when they were joined by the other students. Conversation soon filled the hall, with the Gryffindors telling the others about Lupin.

This only happened for a few minutes as Snape quickly put an end to the ministrations. "Lights out!" he barked, leaving no room for argument.

Harry sighed and grabbed a nearby sleeping bag. Percy followed suit, and they occupied a nearby corner. They were quickly joined by Hermione, Daphne, Gabrielle, Ginny, and Victoria.

"What could Lupin possibly want in Gryffindor tower?" Harry whispered as everyone started to settle down.

"I'm not sure, but the fact that he managed to even make it into the castle –" said Hermione, horrified at the notion that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as thought.

"I agree, Hermione. There are some seriously powerful wards around this place. Just the fact that he got around them offers some speculation," Daphne said.

"It's not like he walked right through the bloody front gates, Greengrass," Victoria sneered. Victoria didn't like Daphne because she expected her to be just like her younger sister. Fortunately, she wasn't.

"That's true, Victoria. He probably had to find some way around the wards. The question is: how did he get around them?" Percy interrupted.

"Well said," Hermione agreed.

The group fell into silence, and soon their breaths fell into an unconscious remedy. All except for Percy, that is.

Sleep eluded him. No matter how hard he tried to fall into the soft arms of the beauty known as sleep, she wouldn't have anything to do with him.

Percy sighed. Perhaps, it was because he was no longer in his bed in Gryffindor tower?

He stilled his breathing as he heard voices nearby. He could just barely make out the voices of Dumbledore and the Potters.

"What should we tell, Harry?" That voice was definitely Dumbledore's.

"Absolutely nothing, Lily."

"He deserves to know the truth," James said.

"It will terrify him. He won't be able to handle it."

"Albus keep mind that he is our child," Lily said, with an edge to her voice.

"If he knows that Lupin is after him –"

Lupin was after Harry! If he was in Azkaban, then he surely wasn't a good bloke. 'Merlin's beard! We've got to do something!'

* * *

That 'something' he decided to do was why he was currently standing in a room filled to the brim with students on a Saturday afternoon.

The room was an abandoned classroom. A raised platform lay horizontal across the room, with the rest of the room at average height.

"With all that's happened recently, we thought it best to teach dueling to our wonderful students," Lockhart said. "And who better to teach you than me – the destroyer of Giana Giltstoll!"

The room was silent before the girls broke out into applause. The boys scowled as usual.

"To help me, I've asked Professor Snape to duel me, and have Professors Black and Flitwick to judge. Not to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him!"

Snape didn't seem happy about Lockhart's boasting. As much as Percy hated Lockhart, he wouldn't wish an angry Snape on anybody.

They bowed before they each raised their wands and stepped into postures that they each seemed comfortable with.

"As you can see, Snape is using his family's dueling form. It is a renowned form, though personally, I see many flaws in it," Lockhart said with a pitying smile towards Snape.

"He's dead," Percy whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'll be using the basic dueling form." Lockhart had his wand out like a sword.

"If you will, Professor Flitwick," said Lockhart, nodding his head at the half-goblin.

"Begin." Flitwick didn't seem to enthusiastic about refereeing this match. Everybody knew who the winner would be. Well, the every boy that is.

Lockhart whipped around towards Flitwick, probably to scold him for starting the match so unenthusiastically, when he was hit in the head with an Expelliarmus – courtesy of Snape.

Lockhart was blown halfway down the platform, while his wand flew into Snape's waiting hand.

Most of the boys burst out laughing, whilst the girls shouted out in shock.

"Sorry, Lockhart. I didn't truly…mean to hurt you," Snape said, with his mocking drawl.

"That's quite alright, Professor," said Lockhart, picking himself up off the floor. "That children, is what not to do in a duel."

Snape retreated into a corner, to watch from the shadows. Or prey on some unsuspecting students. Probably a bit of both.

"How about we get two students up here to give it a go," Flitwick spoke, glaring at Lockhart. Nobody was keen to volunteer themselves. "Come on now, don't be shy."

"Go on, Perce. I know you've been practicing," Harry urged.

"No, I'm not nearly as good as you. Why don't you give it a go?"

"Well –"

They were cut off by Percy's father's booming voice. "I guess we'll have to choose then. Percy! Get up here!"

'Damn!'

Percy walked hesitantly up to the platform on the right side. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't keen on being embarrassed in front of this crowd of students.

"Professor Snape, how about you choose one of your own students?" Lockhart supplied. Both Blacks glared at him.

"Yes, why not? Draco, get up there!"

Draco walked hastily – yet still dignified – up to the platform. Draco's words at the Wizengamot forced its way to the forefront of Percy's mind.

"The rules are simple," Flitwick began. "All spells categorized as pseudo-lethal are legal."

"Pseudo-lethal?" Percy questioned.

"Spells that can kill, but their main purpose is not to kill. Like Reducto and Depulso," his father answered.

"I'm a pretty sure a well-placed Reducto can take your head clean off…"

"Then you better learn how to dodge real quickly," Flitwick said ominously. "Wands at the ready!"

Percy took his trusty oak wand from the waistband of his slacks. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was a spot that was easily accessible.

"Into your forms!" commanded Lockhart.

Percy hadn't a clue of a proper stance, but he certainly wasn't going to copy Snape's or Lockhart's stances.

Opting on a karate stance he had seen long ago on the Dursley's tele, he put his left hand forward, and cocked his right arm back. He put his left foot forward to finish the stance.

There were many whispers of, "Black's going to get his arse handed to him.", but he didn't give them mind. He was focused solely on Malfoy, who was using the Malfoy stance.

Flitwick gave Percy's stance another glance and shook his head sadly. "Begin!"

No sooner had he said it, that Malfoy was already casting. Percy would've called it a foul start at the speed of it, but it wasn't.

The spell Malfoy cast turned out to be Expelliarmus. It struck Percy right in the chest – sending him backwards – and his wand, forwards.

"Looks like that's a match," Draco called to Flitwick.

"There is no winner until either dueler is knocked out or dead," Flitwick replied. Draco looked aghast.

"Dead! You can bet my father will hear –" Draco was cut off as Percy had cast Depulso against him. While Malfoy was crying about fighting to the death, Percy had reclaimed his wand.

Percy, and the rest of the students, were amazed that Draco was not only able to dodge it by sliding under the spell, but that he was able to get over his shock quick enough to reply with a Reducto.

Percy managed to sidestep, but the force of it made him stumble. This wasn't looking good. No doubt, Draco received training from his father prior to coming to Hogwarts.

But Percy hadn't improved to be second in his year through nothing. It was time to turn up the heat – literally.

"Incendio!" Percy yelled, spinning his wand in the required way.

Malfoy tried to dodge, but the fireball caught his robes, which exploded into flames. He had to hurriedly cast Aguamenti to put out the flames.

This gave Percy the chance to take the offensive. "Expelliarmus!"

If Draco was this good, he had to end this quickly before it got out of hand. Unfortunately, Draco was able to react with a Protego.

The disarming charm bounced harmlessly off the shield charm.

"Diffindo!" Draco yelled, slashing his wand through the air. A sharp, black curve emerged from his wand and sped through the air towards Percy.

Reacting quickly, Percy rolled forwards and came up on his knee. "Depulso!"

Draco was blown back a good 5 feet, with enough force to at least crack some bones. Amazingly, he was on his toes in a flash and already casting.

"Everbo!" he roared. Percy quickly put up a shield charm, only for the hex to crash through it and hit him. The impact not only threw him back, but broke his collarbone as well.

Strangely, Percy felt no pain and was able to stand. All he felt was a rage he didn't even know it was possible to feel. He wanted Draco's blood.

"Incendio, Incendio!" he yelled, spinning his wand twice to conjure 2 fireballs.

Draco countered quickly with Aguamenti, putting the fire out quickly.

"Is that the best you can do, Black?" Draco taunted.

"Grrrr…" Percy growled. "Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo!"

Draco easily put up a shield charm, blocking every slash. "Everbo!" he fired back.

This time, the spell hit Percy on his left arm. Once again, he didn't feel the pain, but the bloodlust increased.

"Reducto, Everbo!" Percy fired.

Draco countered Percy's Reducto with his own, causing a small explosion when the two curses met.

The bludgeoning hex had been cast slightly downwards, and the short lull that followed the explosion, struck Draco in the leg.

Draco grimaced as his right leg was broken, but his face only showed rage. Percy was certain that if he wasn't as angry, he'd be scared shitless.

"Serpensortia!" Draco cried out. Percy was admittedly, a bit terrified, when a long brown snake was conjured from his adversary's wand.

Percy was very happy that he had read that book on Parselmouths now. If he hadn't, he probably would've spoken parseltongue to the snake, and become accused of being a dark wizard. Considering he was a Black, he didn't need that.

"Incendio!" The snake was preparing to attack when it was burned to ashes by Percy's fireball.

Both sides were dropping with sweat and fairly injured. Yet neither side was ready to give up. The speed and power of the attacks increased as both sides tried to overpower the other.

"Expelliarmus!" Percy yelled.

"Protego!"

"Depulso!" Draco countered.

Percy sidestepped it. "Stupefy!"

Draco rolled under it. "Reducto!"

"Protego!" Percy's shield only barely managed to hold back the attack. This gave Draco the advantage.

"Depulso!" The banishing charm broke through the now feeble shield and knocked Percy over. It looked like the battle was finally winding down. Percy was having none of that.

"Expelliarmus," Draco said, obviously getting tired.

Percy countered with his own disarming charm. The two spells met and bounced off of each other. It was enough of a distraction for Draco to fire off another spell.

"Reducto!"

Percy looked up to see a spiraling ball of magic soaring towards him. His head to be specific. Basically, he could either die, or try something that he had heard could be done. Obviously, he chose the second option.

"Diffindo!"

The cutting curse sliced through the reductor curse, splitting it in half so that it would fly strategically around Percy. Malfoy gawked, at least until he was hit in the face with a banishing charm.

Draco stood shakily to his feet. Percy was a bit surprised the Depulso didn't snap his neck.

It was time to end this. Percy took the offensive, firing off all kinds of spells. Draco countered or used a shield charm against all of them.

Whilst Draco was busy holding back an Expelliarmus with his Protego, Percy quickly cast the stunning spell. Draco didn't even have time to react.

The Gryffindors exploded into applause. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined them. Malfoy had finally been put in his place, although nobody expected that it would take that much to do it. Most had expected Draco to just the average conceited person that had no spine.

Percy fell to his knees, as all the pain from his injuries and a massive amount of weariness hit him all at once. He very nearly passed out, but he held on to his consciousness.

"Harry!" he heard his father call out. "Help me get him to the hospital wing!"

* * *

"It was the Black curse. I was hoping you wouldn't get it, with your mother and all, so I never told you about it," his father explained.

"But why does it happen? I didn't want to kill Malfoy," Percy replied confused.

"One of our crazy ancestors – there are plenty of those, you know – did some kind of ritual to make himself impervious to pain. Of course, he didn't look at the side effects – and they're rather nasty."

"What are they exactly?" asked Percy.

"Well the effects have traveled through each generation. Let's see, when your adrenaline starts pumping, you become insane with bloodlust. Oh and all the pain you felt while you were in battle hits you all at once. Overall, nothing major," Sirius explained.

"Well, that's just bloody fantastic, dad. Thanks for telling me!"

"Hey, like I said, you haven't shown any signs of it before now. I hadn't a clue if it had manifested in you or not," his father defended himself.

Percy sighed. "Sorry, I know. How do you deal with it?"

"To be honest, it's only manifested itself in Blacks who are dark," he said sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean that you are dark!" he amended quickly.

Fantastic. Just bloody fantastic.

* * *

 **A/N- How was the battle? Was it too long, or not long enough? Was it descriptive enough, or could you not figure what in the hades was going on? I would love to know what you think (even if it is a flame), so read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- So first off, here's chapters 11 and 12. 11 didn't really flow as well as I would've liked it to, but it's not to terribly horrid.

And while we're on the subject of my writing, I read Ouroboros by Voice of the Nephilim. I thought by writing was alright enough that people could actually read it, but his/her writing is absolutely beautiful.

I'm trying to get better, but I haven't exactly had the best English teachers. I doubt most of my classmates even know what a complex sentence is…Anyways…

* * *

Chapter 11- Cat and Rat

 _November 15_ _th_ _, 1992_

Percy was dismissed from the hospital the next morning. His ribs were still terribly sore, and he was walking with a limp.

He was a bit depressed about the supposed Black 'curse.' Apparently, he couldn't even duel without it manifesting. Being an Unspeakable never looked so bleak.

The walk from the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor tower was a bit eery. It was a Sunday, so nobody dared to get up early.

The Headmaster had changed the Fat Lady's portrait with that of Sir Cadogan. Percy could only hope that they hadn't changed the password.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the portrait called out.

Percy sighed. "Wattlebird," he told Cadogan.

"Password incorrect!" Cadogan yelled as he drew his sword.

"Alright then. How about…Flibbertigibbet?"

Cadogan drew his sword across his neck. It was a bit comical since Cadogan couldn't do anything.

Percy laughed at the display causing an angry Cadogan to yell out, "I'm getting Professor Potter!"

Professor Potter arrived shortly. "I hear you're having trouble with the password, Percy?"

Percy perked up when he heard his transfiguration professor's voice. He had taken a seat after the portrait left. No use talking to an empty portrait.

"Yes sir. Sir Cadogan wouldn't let me in," Percy explained.

"That's because you didn't say the correct password, you barmy prankster!" Sir Cadogan was back and apparently furious that Percy was being allowed access – Gryffindor student or not.

"Now, now Cadogan. Calm down," Professor Potter spoke, glaring at the portrait. "The password is Fortuna Major."

"Thank you, professor," Percy said walking past a grumbling Cadogan into the common room.

"And Percy," he called.

Percy turned around quizzically. "Yes, professor?"

"If you ever need anyone to talk to you, I'm there for you."

Percy didn't even have time to respond before Professor Potter walked off. Percy didn't need someone to tell him that his mouth was agape, but someone else noticed too.

"Close your mouth, Percy, lest you catch flies."

Percy whirled around to find Hermione sitting on one of the many couches, writing her transfiguration paper.

"Hello, 'Mione," Percy said sitting down next to her.

"Professor Potter really seems to care for you," she said not beating around the bush.

"The same for you."

Hermione stopped writing to look at him. Her intense gaze made him blush a little, but he forced it down.

Eventually, she sighed. "Do you know what it's like, Percy?"

Percy was confused. "Whattaya mean?"

"I was finished yet!" she giggled. The giggle soon turned into a sob, and she stood up. "Can you imagine what it's like to live for 13 years thinking that someone is your dad, when he's really not?"

Percy knew he could, but he waited for her to finish. She was pacing by this point.

"And then to find out that you were the product of a one night stand that your mum was so embarrassed that she hid it from her husband?" Tears were cascading down her face now.

Percy stood up as well. "I can actually relate to everything you're saying, Hermione," he said softly.

She looked up so quick it was a miracle she didn't break her neck. "Really? How?"

"I grew up thinking James Potter was my father," Percy said with a grimace as he remembered his childhood. Hermione gasped.

"Of course, my auntie and uncle told me that he was a no good drunk, and that my mother was a no good whore," Hermione gasped and another sob ripped through her body. No need to go any further into his childhood unless he had to.

"Apparently, my mum had been so ashamed of me that she convinced everybody I was James' son, claiming that I got my looks through his mum, Dorea."

"When my father came to get me, he was appalled at my appearance. He took me to get an inheritance test at Gringotts and sure enough, I was his son.

"After confronting Professor Potter and mum about it, I found out that I was a product of a one-night stand. Needless to say, it wasn't the most pleasant thing to learn," Percy finished.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I've been terribly insensitive and –"

"Don't worry about it. It's always best if you tell somebody. Although, you might want to tell Professor Potter. I think he's sad that you don't want anything to do with him."

"I'll think about it," she answered with her head down.

"Well I'm off for a shower and to wake up Harry. Be back in a flash," he said before rushing up the stairs. He just knew Hermione was shaking her head at his childishness.

Since the second years were just below the top floor, Percy had a good bit to go before he reached his destination. He was surprised to see his door slightly ajar. He could faintly hear voices from inside.

"He's being released this morning, I know it. He'll be up here any second," a voice that was unmistakably Harry's said.

"So what's the plan again?" Ron's deepening voice asked.

"It's so terribly simple, Weasley, that even you can manage it," Harry growled. "It's a water gun. All you've got to do is push this button –"

'So they think they can ambush the great Perseus Black?' Percy shuddered. He sounded too much like his father.

He was good at conjuring; so good in fact, that Professor Winston was considering putting him in the 3rd level class. In any case, he was more than capable of conjuring a large water gun and proficient enough in charms to give it the strength of an Aguamenti.

His dorm mates were still trying to explain how to work the muggle contraption to Neville and Ron, making this much easier to ambush them while they were distracted.

Percy jumped into the room, scaring the daylights out of its occupants.

"Hasta la vista, baby," he yelled quoting a reference from a movie he had heard. Through his cupboard of course.

"Hit the dirt," Harry yelled. Dean and Seamus understood the reference, but Neville and Ron didn't. As Percy fired his gun, they received the brunt of the attack.

Percy ran out of water quite quickly, but not before the room was flooded, and its occupants – drenched.

Harry's approval of, "Nice one, Perce!" was interrupted by Ron's frantic cry of, "SCABBERS!"

The occupants of the room watched as Ron threw apart the room in search of his pathetic rat.

"He's right here, stupid!" Harry said picking it up by the tail. Ron rushed over and grabbed his beloved pet.

"Poor, Scabbers. Would you like to come to breakfast with us? That ought to make it up to you, right?" Ron cooed.

"No! I don't want that disgusting thing on the table," screeched Dean.

In the end, Ronald did end up bringing Scabbers to breakfast. After the boys had finished their rituals, Neville, Seamus, and Dean went ahead to breakfast, whilst Ron stayed with them to wait on the girls.

Percy had to stop the two of them from having a row 3 times. They truly couldn't get along.

Hermione came out first, followed by her little protégé, Gabrielle. "Victoria and Ginny already left," Gabrielle pouted. Her English had improved quickly.

The walk to breakfast was…quite violent. Ron loved to pick on Hermione, and Harry came to her rescue. It ended with Percy having to protect Ron from a bloody nose.

As they entered the Great Hall, Percy waved to Daphne – just like every day. She responded with her own wave, and blew him a kiss as well causing Percy to blush and Tracey Davis to laugh.

"I see things are going well between you two," Harry said prodding him.

"Don't start," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Just asking."

"Right, right," Percy said sitting down. "So then let me ask you this, are you into guys or something? I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about how you haven't had a girlfriend since before school started."

"Actually, I do."

"What! Who?"

He didn't even have to ask as arms wrapped around Harry from the back.

"Morning love," Harry said.

Percy looked up and was quite surprised to see Katie Bell – Gryffindor's right chaser – standing there. Despite her pretty basic brown hair, brown eyes, she wasn't bad looking at all.

"Hello, Katie," Percy said smiling.

She smiled back, but before their conversation could continue, an owl dropped a package in front of Hermione. Hermione glared at the bird as it flew off, before looking quizzically at the package.

"Any idea what it is, 'Mione?" Percy asked.

"Not a clue," she replied.

"Well open it up. We haven't all day, y'know," Harry urged.

"It's not your parcel," she said glaring at him. "Besides, I haven't a clue who sent it."

Percy studied the parcel and found a note attached. He handed it to her. He had accidentally managed to see the note.

 _To my beautiful daughter_

 _Professor Potter_

Hermione cautiously opened the box, although Percy couldn't blame her. Whatever was in the box was making a good bit of movement. And considering it was from a past prankster...

As soon as the box was open, a cat sprung out of the box. All were too surprised to notice where the cat had its eye – Scabbers.

The cat pounced causing Percy's eyes to turn to it. It looked as if it had caught Ron's rat, but he was to see the rat scuttle out of the cat's clutches.

Scabbers had barely gotten away, and was proceeding to run the length of the table, chased by the cat.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus squealed as the rat ran over their food. Yet that was nothing to when the cat ran by flinging the plate onto Neville's face.

The rest of the hall was laughing, whilst Gryffindor table was not.

"SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, finally reacting to the situation and chasing after his rat.

With the hilarity of the situation, even some of the teachers were laughing. Dumbledore and Professor Evans were not, however, and were trying to get the situation under control.

Eventually, they managed to trap the two animals in different compartments, much to the dismay of the students.

Ron was seen cradling his rat, like it was a child, and sobbing. Naturally, some rather nasty rumors sprouted up after his display.

* * *

The next few days were hectic. Every time Crookshanks – as Hermione had named him – saw Scabbers, it would attack.

Ron and Hermione hated each other because of it. And that of course brought Harry's overprotective brother side into it.

This left Percy to speak to Gabrielle and Victoria as Harry and Ron were always going at it. He liked speaking with them, but Ginny was a bit weird with her obsession of Harry.

The worst part of it was that the first Quidditch match of the season was coming up. It had been delayed because of the incessant rainfall, but they would have to play on Friday, or risk messing up the schedule.

"HERMIONE!" Ron roared. It was a bit scary that you could hear his voice all the way down in the common room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WEASLEY!" she yelled back.

Ron appeared at the bottom of the staircase just a moment later. His face was all ruddy and his eyes were alight with rage.

"GET YOUR BLOODY CAT AWAY FROM MY RAT!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR RAT AWAY FROM MY CAT!"

"YOUR CAT IS THE ONE WHO ATTACKS MY POOR, DEFENSELESS RAT!"

Their fights always had rhythm in them. It was getting a bit annoying by this point though, as this made 3 days of constant fighting between the two.

Unfortunately, the common room portrait was open when that was said and Draco Malfoy was walking by.

"Just like you, Weasel!" Malfoy shouted into the common room. His Slytherin buddies all howled with laughter and Seamus closed the portrait with a scowl.

"KNEAZLES RECOGNIZE UNTRUSTWORTHY CHARACTERS, RONALD!" Hermione yelled, resuming the fight. At least it was quieter when Malfoy was here.

The two of them went up the steps still arguing. Harry ran into the common room through the portrait.

"Where's Weasley?" he asked enraged. One of the first years pointed him up the steps.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to the library. I can't take anymore of this today," he told Gabrielle. "You coming?" he asked.

She nodded and rushed after him.

* * *

"He's spotted the snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled out. The audience went silent as Percy went higher and higher. The weather was absolutely horrid and her Percy shouldn't be out in this weather.

To the dismay of her Slytherin comrades, she was cheering for the Gryffindor team. The game was currently in Gryffindor's favor, them leading 100-60. The Gryffs had a stronger Chaser team than usual. Harry and Bell made a great team now that they were dating and Johnson's abilities had always been stellar.

Diggory hadn't been brave enough to follow Percy into the sky, though he surely didn't get into Hufflepuff with loads of bravery.

She was a bit startled when she saw a falling object cascading downwards toward the field. It was only when the object approached closer that she realized that said object was Percy.

Her scream captured the attentions of the staff, who also noticed Percy's descent.

"Arresto Momento!" Professor Evans-Potter yelled out. It slowed down his descent, but he still crashed painfully into the ground.

Daphne was the first one to reach him. His body looked to be in terrible shape, and he was bleeding from the mouth. He wasn't conscious, but his hand still curled around that infernal snitch…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- This chapter has a good bit of fluff in it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- The Great Escape**

 _December 31_ _st_ _, 1992_

Percy wasn't excited to find himself once again waking up in the hospital. If it hadn't been for those Dementors…

What was worse than being in the hospital was being surrounded by your friends and family. He would take this to the grave with him, but he was terrified of closed-in spaces – courtesy of his cupboard.

He was told that he had won them the match, and he in turn, told them of the Dementors. Professor Potter had rushed to tell Dumbledore, who was apparently furious that the Dementors had dared to come onto school grounds.

His friends had been worried, and Daphne frightfully angry. At first, she threatened to go after the Minister, and then Lupin, and finally Percy. He supposed he should be upset that she was trying to control his life, but it felt good to actually have someone care for him.

And he felt he should repay her.

His father had already told him that they would be staying for Christmas this year, and Daphne had decided she would stay as well. A plan had begun to form in his mind at that point…

* * *

It was the night of Christmas and all through the castle, not a single thing stirred, not even a mouse. 'Unless Ron's rat counted, of course,' Percy thought humorously as he made his way silently through the castle. It was a bit late to be making these jokes considering it was about to be New Years, but Percy couldn't resist.

He wasn't afraid of being caught; between Harry's invisibility cloak – which he borrowed – and his map. Although, it would be much easier if he was certain that he knew the Slytherin's password.

He had spied on Malfoy and heard the ferret's answer, but he had been caught by Snape – resulting in a day's detention – so he couldn't be sure they hadn't changed it.

The dungeons were quite eery – not as much as the off-limits areas of Grimmauld Place – but still a bit frightening. Why the Slytherins would want to sleep down here…

Grimmauld Place brought back memories of his father and Septima. He had idly been wondering ever since the summer if he was the cause of their breakup.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't the time. He needed to focus on infiltrating the Slytherin common room and finding Daphne.

Percy stopped and took a deep breath as he reached the Slytherin entrance – a wall that was slightly grayer than the rest. There wouldn't be a way in if there had been a portrait.

"Pure-Blood," Percy whispered. It became apparent after a few moments that it was not going to open. 'So they have changed it then…'

This definitely wasn't going to plan. But Percy was a Gryffindor for a reason, and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

The Slytherins were mostly about blood 'purity.' So maybe…

"Mudblood," Percy whispered a bit ashamed at himself. That feeling disappeared as the stone wall moved to the side. Percy felt like doing a victory dance, but this wasn't the time, nor the place.

The Slytherin common room wasn't at all like he had expected. It looked…even nicer than the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated with beautiful green lamps and chairs, giving the light in the room a green tinge.

The leather sofas were great, though they brought out the white of the skulls that were scattered about the room. 'Alright, maybe not exactly like the Gryff common room.'

Percy made his way through the common room, passing the tapestries of famous Slytherins from the medieval times. There were multiple Blacks – and each was studying the common room closely because of the wall opening by itself.

Percy quickly deciphered the way of the girl's quarters, and headed off in that direction. He was quite surprised to find that the each girl had their own room. The path was just a hallway, so Percy wouldn't be surprised if there were prefects prowling it.

As usual, Percy had to walk the length of it to get to the second years. Once he finally found the name, _Greengrass_ , he considered if he should knock or not.

Meh. He could just hope she didn't have her wand or something sharp on her if she was indecent.

He silently opened the door, and stepped inside. Daphne was sleeping peacefully on her bed. It made Percy a bit ashamed to disturb what was obviously a pleasant rest by the smile that adorned her face.

He closed the door quietly, and tiptoed over to Daphne's bedside.

"Daph," he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face. No response.

"Daph," he whispered a little louder and shook her as well.

She shot awake quickly, and it startled Percy so bad that he stumbled backwards. Fortunately, not of these actions made any sound.

Percy pulled the cloak off of him.

"What in the hades are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely, covering herself more unconsciously.

"W–well, I–I thought that maybe you would like to go on a d–date?" Percy was terrified that he was going to hexed into next week if he didn't say the right words, but as soon as Daphne heard the word date, her eyes started sparkling.

"But how can we have that if its past curfew," she asked, the hope disappearing from her eyes.

"We've the cloak and the map. Plus, I've been studying the map for weeks, and I know a good way out of the castle," Percy explained, feeling proud.

"Alright then," she said, but she did not move.

"Well then let's go. We don't have all night," Percy urged.

"I can't very well go starkers," said Daphne, her face flushing.

"Oh…I'll just…turn around then."

"That'd be good…"

After a few awkward minutes between the two, Daphne was finally dressed. They two of them slipped under the cloak together, and made their way out of the Slytherin dungeons. Fortunately, they didn't run into any prefects on their way out.

They made their way to the third floor corridor, and proceeded to the statue next to the DADA classroom.

"Percy! What are we doing here? Professor Lockhart might catch us!" Daphne whispered fiercely.

"He might if you wake him up!" Percy whispered back.

Before she could reply, Percy pulled out his wand and pointed it at the statue. "Dissendium," he cast.

The statue split in half silently, making a passage plenty wide enough for two second year students. Daphne was staring open-mouthed at the passageway.

"Come along, Daph," Percy urged tugging her into the entrance.

"You expect me to go in there with this jumper on!" she said a bit to loudly.

"WHO'S THERE!" shouted Filch from down the hallway.

"Nice one," Percy whispered before dragging Daphne into the passageway.

He pulled her along at a run, expecting Filch to ambush them at any second. After about 10 minutes, he slowed to a walk.

"What were you thinking? We could get expelled! What if Filch saw us?" she ranted. Her temper was something fierce sometimes.

"Well we can't exactly go back, can we? And we're not going to get expelled because we won't get caught," said Percy confidently.

"…Fine," she answered reassured by Percy's confidence.

They began their trek anew. The passageway was overpopulated with cobwebs and there was enough dust to cover London.

"Where does this even come out at?" Daphne asked.

"I haven't a clue," Percy said, but quickly amended when he saw Daphne's glare, "but it probably comes out somewhere in Hogsmeade."

"You mean you brought me here without even checking it first! Have you gone completely mental?" she shouted, growing angry once again.

"Well…"

"Could Professor Snape have been right? Are all Gryffindors dunderheads?"

Percy laughed. She glared at him, but finally joined him in laughter.

The tunnel eventually came to a stop, with a hatch leading upwards. Percy opened it with caution. The opening led to some basement, filled with boxes of supplies.

Percy helped Daphne up and they made their way up the stairs. The voices from outside the door were quite loud, so much so that the door rattled.

They opened the door quickly, and made their way away from it just as fast. Nobody seemed to notice the newcomers as they were distracted by their revelries.

They sat down at the only available table, Percy holding her seat out like a gentleman, before taking his own seat.

"All the shops are open tonight because of the holiday, so we can go there after a butterbeer or two," Percy suggested. "We've a couple of hours until the change of the year."

The bartender came over to their table and glanced at them warily. "It's a bit late for children your age to be out," she basically accused.

Percy wasn't sure in the slightest of what to say, but Daphne was quick and precise in her answer.

"I am the heiress of House Greengrass," she said, holding up her right hand.

"Oh…my apologies Miss Greengrass," the bartender, Madam Rosmerta said embarrassed. "What can I get you two?"

"Two butterbeers, please," Daphne ordered. Madam Rosmerta quickly wrote down the order, and began to walk away.

"Oh and Madam Rosmerta?" Daphne called.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

"I suggest that this visit stays between us or…the consequences won't be to your liking," said Daphne threateningly.

Madam Rosmerta hurried off to carry out their order, leaving the two alone.

"So…want to explain that?" Percy asked.

"I became heiress to my house when I turned twelve in August. When that happens, the heir has some access to the main vault. So I used to by a 25% share in The Three Broomsticks," she answered.

"Oh. Will the same happen for me?" Percy asked.

"Your father claimed you, correct?" she asked. They were interrupted by the arrival of Madam Rosmerta with their orders. Percy gave her a pleasant smile before turning back to Daphne.

"I think so. My last name isn't Evans or Grindelwald," Percy answered taking a large gulp of his butterbeer. It was much better than the butterbeer found at his dad's, though he suspected that it was a bit older than his father claimed.

"Grindelwald?" she muttered confused.

"Yeah, he was grandfather."

"Grandfather!" Daphne's eyes bulged in shock. "You surely don't mean – _the_ Grindelwald, do you?"

"Of course I am. Grindelwald escaped sometime in the late 50's and had relations with Merope Gaunt, and that made mine and Harry's mum," Percy explained.

They had finished their butterbeers by this point, and Madam Rosmerta passed by to refill them. "Thank you, ma'am," Percy said nodding at her thankfully.

"That's amazing, Perce!" Daphne said excited.

"How?"

"Since you're Lily Potter's second son, you have the right to claim the House of Grindelwald – as well as the House of Black. You'll have so much power…"

"But what of the House of Gaunt?" Percy interrupted.

"That'll most likely go to Victoria. But enough on that. Can we go shopping now?"

It amazed Percy how fast she'd managed to switch conversation topics, and he had to process each question before being able to give an intelligent answer.

"Alright then, but we need to be back here by –" Daphne's resulting squeal cut him off.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him throughout Hogsmeade, going to various shops. Percy was astonished as 2500 galleons of his went up basically in smoke. He tried several times to tell Daphne that he didn't need new robes. Of course it was to no avail.

He did manage to get her to go with him into a quidditch store and Zonko's – much to her dismay. He managed to buy quite a few things from Zonko's that were sure to make Harry proud.

By 11:30, Percy was laden down with their purchases, and was dreading the trip back to the castle. And Daphne was _still_ trying to shop, despite Percy telling her that they needed to get back to The Three Broomsticks.

Surprisingly, nobody had commented on why two 11/12 year olds were in the middle of Hogsmeade by themselves. Aurors were all over the place, putting a stop to drunken brawls mostly, but apparently two young kids prowling the streets wasn't a big deal.

Thousands of wizards and witches had gathered in the streets to watch the magical display in the sky that would happen at midnight. That was the main reason Percy had brought her to Hogsmeade.

They commandeered a bench for them and their purchases. As soon as the clock chimed 12, the crowd went berserk. The sky went bright with various animated characters, all doing some kind of dance.

"Percy, it's…beautiful!" Daphne gasped.

"Harry told me about it. I've been planning this for weeks," Percy said proudly, puffing up his chest.

Daphne noticed and giggled. "Don't feel to confident, we haven't even made it back to the school yet."

Percy looked at her to reply, but instead, he got lost in her eyes. Electricity jolted through his sense as he gently grabbed her arm, bringing her steadily closer.

He wasn't certain what he was doing; he was acting completely on impulse. Unconsciously, Percy's face moved steadily closer to hers. The revelry around them faded steadily into the background, till it could be heard no more.

Percy had never quite noticed just how bright her blue eyes were. They could easily blend in with the sky, if not for the color of her skin.

He idly remembered that dream he had so long ago – nearly a year and half. Were they destined to be together from the start, or was it coincidence?

Daphne was getting visibly more angry with each passing moment of hesitance. Finally, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Her lips were warm and comforting – more so than a fireplace after a day outside enjoying the snow. The unmistakable taste of blueberries gushed into his mouth.

It was the most wondrous feeling in the world. Percy would hold onto it and make sure it never disappeared.

"Take some firewhiskey, lad!" an Irish accented voice interrupted their snog, though they probably would've continued if the fore said object hadn't been pushed rudely in between them.

Percy looked at the short man. It was obvious the bloke was already pissed, as sober men most likely wouldn't be offering the alcohol to minors.

Daphne glanced at Percy almost questionably. "Why not?" he shrugged taking the offered drinks. "It is a new year!"

The man nodded and hurried off, probably to deliver more firewhiskey to minors.

Percy handed Daphne her bottle, who replied with, "Thanks!"

"Just a couple of sips and then it's back to Hogwarts, alright?" Daphne questioned, though the underlying threat didn't escape Percy's notice.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, and out of the corner of his head he noticed a man in the shadows…watching him?

* * *

 **A/N- To all you Americans, Happy Independence Day!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I'm finally back! It's been a while. I started getting bored with the story. So here are the final four chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, but you should already know this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Of Cunning and Jokes**

 _January 1_ _st_ _, 1993_

"Owww…" Percy groaned. His head hadn't hurt this much since Aunt Petunia had hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

He was surprised to hear another groan come from beside him. He opened his eyes to see…Daphne?

"Daph, what are you doing in my bed?" Percy asked, still groggy.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing in my bed?" Daphne asked, still not thinking of the possible gravity of the situation.

There was a knock on the door. Percy's mind was – of course – still befuddled, so his brain had not yet caught up with important matters – particularly his state of dress.

He opened the door fully to find Madam Rosmerta on the other side.

"Hello, Mister Black. Nice jammies," she said, barely holding back a smile.

Percy looked down to find his jammies…nonexistent. Fortunately, he still had his undies on, though it wasn't that much of a consolation.

Percy gave a startled, "Eep!" and covered himself.

"No need to be so embarrassed, Percy," she said walking fully into the room with a basket of freshly cleaned clothes. "I'm nearing fifty and…I'm pretty certain Miss Greengrass saw more than enough last night."

Madam Rosmerta was no longer able to contain her smirk.

"You don't mean…" Daphne started finally getting a hold of her senses.

"Yes I do," Madam Rosmerta laughed. "Have a happy life, that is, if you have the galleons to do so after your parents disown you."

She threw the clothes on the bed and left, nearly crying with mirth.

Percy and Daphne stared at each other horrified before Daphne regained her composure. She grabbed her wand causing Percy to find a spot to hide from the hexes that were sure to come.

'I've mucked up bad this time.'

Thankfully, Daphne only pointed her wand towards herself and muttered, "Virginitas revelare!" Her body glowed white and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I–I'm so sorry, Daphne! I don't even –" Percy started, but was interrupted by Daphne's chuckling.

'She's gone barmy!'

"She was just taking the mickey out of us, Perce. Relax, it's not like I'm going to hex you," she said, her frame still wracked by laughter.

"Oh…Did that spell you just use tell you?" Percy asked still being mindful of her possible insanity.

"Yeah, white symbolizes purity and since it was white, there was no way we had…you know," she said blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Had what?" Percy asked feeling it was safe enough to walk over to her.

"You know…We didn't make a baby…"

Percy couldn't understand what could possibly be so bad about making a baby. In fact, he had been considering asking Daphne if she would have a baby with him. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out how to contact a stork.

"Oh…Is that a good thing then?"

His response was a swat to the arm and a giggling girl who thought he was joking. He knew that people were usually older when they had kids, but he definitely didn't have a shortage of money. That was why people waited so long right?

They sat on the bed in companionable silence for a moment. Something was nagging Percy – telling him that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

Next to him, Daphne gasped. "What time is it?" she asked jumping up. Fortunately, she wasn't starkers like the night before, but she was only dressed in her undergarments. He blushed as he realized he had never dressed himself.

"9:45. Why?" Percy answered looking at his watch.

"We're late for breakfast. We never came back last night and I bet the whole school's looking for us!" she yelled, throwing her clothes on.

Percy paled, and then joined her. They rushed out of the room, but had to stop and pay for their room – which delayed them for quite a bit.

And if their morning wasn't going bad enough, Madam Rosmerta charged them for two nights for sleeping in late. Daphne wanted to start World War 3 about it, but Percy was having none of it and paid the amount in full.

Of course, they couldn't just walk through the front gates of Hogwarts – they'd have to take the same route they had used yesterday.

Percy made a show of forgetting something upstairs, and they escaped into the basement with out anyone being the wiser. Hopefully, Rosmerta wouldn't remember that they never left through the front door.

They rushed through the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them, but Hogsmeade was a good 2 kilometers from the castle.

When they reached the statue, it opened up for them immediately. Percy lunged through the opening, and began to pull Daphne out with him.

"Mister Black," a drawling voice came from his right.

Percy let go of Daphne's hand in the hope that Professor Snape (his drawling voice gave him away) wouldn't see her.

"You and Miss Greengrass," Snape paused, probably attempting to increase the drama, "Are needed in the Headmaster's office."

Damn. This day wasn't going well at all.

* * *

Percy and Daphne obediently followed Snape to Dumbledore's office, neither speaking a word. A sense of déjà vu overtook Percy. This was just like the beginning of the school year.

Not only were they screwed and probably about to be suspended, but it was entirely Percy's fault.

The guilt lay entirely on him and it was tearing him up inside. Old insecurities started to well up inside of him again. His father said he would never send him back to the Dursleys, but this was an entirely different situation all together.

He was only certain of one thing – Daphne wasn't getting in trouble for his bad decisions. He owed her that at least.

At the Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office from intruders, Snape muttered a password that was deemed acceptable and was allowed entry.

Snape continued on at the same pace, beckoning them to follow once again. Daphne moved immediately, but Percy hesitated – terrified of what awaited him the office.

Snape noticed and turned around with one of his trademark smirks in place. "Scared, Black?"

Percy didn't see a reason to lie. "Yes sir," he answered, opting not to look at his professor.

"That's wise as I doubt you can swindle your way out of this one," he taunted opening the door to the office.

Percy stepped in hesitantly, and was surprised by the amount of people in the room. He had just been expecting the Headmaster, but he was surprised to find his father, Harry, his mother, and – terrifyingly enough – Daphne's parents gathered in the room.

'Hopefully, he'll give me a quick death,' Percy thought, referring to Daphne's father.

"Ah, Mister Black, Miss Greengrass! We've been expecting you. Please take a seat and we can get started," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. Even with the smile, he didn't look to happy.

Percy watched Daphne sit down, before he did the same.

"If I may be so blunt, where have you two been?" Dumbledore asked getting down to business. "We were all terribly worried when we couldn't find you this morning."

Percy was glad that he hadn't drawn this out; his nerves wouldn't have been able to take it. "I–We," Percy started, but he was cut off by his father.

"Is–is that firewhiskey I smell on you?" he asked sniffing the air.

Uh-oh.

"Ummm…Well, funny story – that one," Percy said laughing nervously.

His father looked at him sternly for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "That's my son," he barked out.

The Greengrass's looked at him in disgust.

"Mr. Black, could you please refrain from encouraging this type of behavior? This is very serious; they've broken over 30 school rules," Dumbledore interjected.

It was time to bring out his secret weapon. No one would suspect it as he was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors never lie. Fortunately for him, his Slytherin side was well established.

"It was actually my fault, sir," Percy spoke up timidly. "Daphne hadn't a thing to do with this, I just – uh – couldn't help myself."

"What do you mean that you couldn't help yourself?" Dumbledore asked the obvious question. Maybe there was a way out of this after all.

"I thought it was a broom closet," Percy said cryptically, but to the others in the room, it meant everything. "We fell asleep there and well…"

Everyone stared at him – whether it be the approving looks (Harry, his father, and surprisingly the Greengrass's), or disapproving looks (Dumbledore, his mother, and Daphne).

Snape had a look of glee on his face; Percy doubted it was because the others were close to believing his story.

"But what of the firewhiskey, Mister Black? How can you prove that?" he asked smugly.

Percy thanked Merlin that wizards didn't have receipts, and even more that he had discretely left the bags in the passageway. He wouldn't have been able to hide cold, hard evidence.

"I got it from the Weasley twins," Percy lied easily. Gred and Forge would probably stick up for him; it's not like they'd get in trouble.

Percy felt a small prick in his head. 'Legilimency!' he realized.

It was rather arrogant of Snape to think he hadn't learnt a single thing in his class. Percy knew that Snape – being a master legilimens – could easily access his memories. He had to think of something overpowering quickly.

'Daphne really looked beautiful this morning,' he thought mischievously, yet not lying in the slightest. He forced the image of her scantily clad image this morning to the forefront of his mind, and had to suppress a laugh as Snape quickly cut off the connection.

"I'm sorry to take time out of your day, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. That is all," Dumbledore said dismissing them from his office. They left rather quickly, not even saying pleasantries to their daughter as they left.

"Thank you for being truthful, Perseus. I know it was embarrassing – if not frightening with the Greengrass's here. You're dismissed, but please refrain from doing this again," Dumbledore said in his soft, inviting grandfatherly voice.

"Thank you, Professor…" Percy and Daphne said together.

They walked out side-by-side, Harry following behind them.

* * *

"So a broom closet then?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It had happened a month ago and Harry still wouldn't let it lie. Harry had quite enjoyed telling a furious Hermione and a giggling Gabrielle of Percy's adventure over the holidays.

"Can't you give it a rest, mate? It's been a good while ago," Percy said annoyed.

"I just think it's amusing. I mean a broom closet? Brilliant!" Harry said a bit too loudly.

"MISTER POTTER, MISTER BLACK! PAY ATTENTION!" Snape roared. "10 points from Gryffindor for talking during a lesson."

Snape had been a right git ever since the 'incident.' He knew that Percy had gotten away without punishment once again, and was furious.

His father and Snape had even gotten into a little kerfuffle when Snape started badgering them about telling truths and Harry called him a greasy git. Sirius had needed to jump in to protect the two of them from one of Snape's nasty curses.

"Nice one, Hadrian," Percy whispered sarcastically once Snape had continued his droning about the properties of adder's fork.

"Don't call me that!" Harry hissed back. "It sounds like I'm some kind of evil emperor –"

"POTTER!" Snape said before seeming to calm down. "What happens when you mix adder's fork with acromantula venom?"

"Ummm…an explosion of grease?" Harry answered.

Snape was so surprised it wiped the sneer of his face.

"How did you know that, Potter?" Snape questioned still aghast.

Percy was surprised as well; Harry had never shown any aptitude for potions. He looked over to his best friend to see a smirk on his face. That was never good.

"Well that's what happened to you, professor," Harry said innocently.

"How do you mean?" Snape's sneer was back on.

"Well there has to be a reason why it looks like you rubbed a greasy pork chop on your head every morning."

"POTTER!"

* * *

The Gryffindor common room cheered as Harry walked through the portrait. His joke against Snape had spread like wildfire across the school and though Harry received an intense detention with Filch, it was worth it. Or so he said.

For the first few days of the joke, Harry got detention every day. He insulted Snape every time he saw him. In one such moment, Harry walked up to Snape with a pork chop in hand at lunch.

Eventually, the joke died out – though more from the detentions than that it lost its humor – and things returned to normal. Well not exactly.

They little group they had formed was simply growing apart. Victoria and Gabrielle were always with Ginny, Hermione was always in the library, Daphne was a Slytherin and couldn't be seen to much in public with them and still retain her respect, and Harry wasn't taking his studies as seriously as he should – messing around with Katie.

This left Percy to an irritable Ron and a timid Neville. Neville was a great bloke and a master of Herbology. Since Herbology was the only subject that he wasn't doing well in, Neville was a godsend.

The sun smiled upon the earth, melting away the ice from the crystal clear waters of the Scottish lochs and the snow from the majestic forests and hills.

The winter was gone and the students enjoyed it to the fullest. Currently, Percy, Neville, and Ron were sitting outside by the Black Lake, though they weren't enjoying the refreshing air that came with spring, they were working on Herbology. Well Neville and Percy were, that is.

"So Mandrake root is what unpetrified everyone last year?" Percy clarified with Neville.

"That's right. Their uses include the restorative draught –"

Neville was cut off by a rather loud yawn from Ron.

"Can't we talk about something that's actually interesting?" Ron said interrupting.

Not wanting to upset his friend, Percy attempted to appease Ron. "What would you like to talk about then, Ronald?"

"I was just thinking of Eloise Midgen and how cute she's looking," he said with a faraway look. Percy turned around so quick that he nearly fell off the rock he was using as a seat. Neville's reaction wasn't much different.

"What did you say, Ronald?" Percy asked carefully. Maybe he was sick. Or he hit his head on a rock.

Ron gave one of those mischievous grins. "I was just thinking how great a couple Neville and Eloise would be. Eloise Longbottom has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"You're a right bastard sometimes," Longbottom glared, though it didn't have the intensity to actually scare anyone.

Their laughter carried across the field, catching the ears of one individual.

* * *

 **A/N- I haven't a clue what acromantula venom and adder's fork makes of course. I've never been good at ending chapters either...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Asking for Trouble**

* * *

 _April 15, 1993_

Everyone thought Harry had received everything on a silver platter. Well he almost had. But one thing had always been denied him.

Harry could remember that when he was very young, he had a brother. He was so happy when said brother was born; he'd finally have someone to play with.

And then baby Percy was gone. His parents always avoided the topic and Harry eventually let the subject drop. But he never forgot about Percy – even when Victoria was born.

Then his brother came back, yet Harry could see that there was something wrong about him.

Harry had been a sheltered child because his parents had been terribly paranoid. Even though, he had never seen somebody so submissive.

Percy's posture screamed obedience. He was terribly shy and uncomfortably small.

Harry had immediately taken to his half-brother, which turned into a friendship that could weather anything. And yet, it was being threatened.

Harry had noticed their group was growing apart and he hadn't a clue why. He was so terrified of losing his brother that he had broken it off with Katie.

While she had been unbelievably furious, Harry knew it was necessary. A girlfriend would only get in the way. Of course, he didn't consider that Percy was easily juggling a relationship and friendships.

That was part one of the plan. Next was to call the group together.

"Hey, Percy!" Harry called running over.

Percy turned around with a smile on his face. 'Maybe it's not too late,' Harry thought optimistically.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to go to the library with me." Harry asked a bit nervously.

Percy looked quite surprised and Harry felt terrible about it. He knew he had barely given Percy the time of the day for nearly a month now.

"Sure, Harry. I was just finishing up with Nev anyways," Percy said, before putting away his books and quill.

The two friends walked off together towards the library, leaving Ron and Neville by themselves.

They hadn't a clue how awkward a situation they left behind. Ron and Neville only spoke to each other through Percy, and hadn't much to say to the other.

"Sooooo…D'ya like quidditch?" Ron finally asked.

Neville scowled. "Can't you shut up about quidditch for one second?" he said walking off.

"Is that a no then?" Ron yelled chasing after him.

* * *

Percy followed Harry up to the library. They walked in an awkward silence to the third floor.

As they entered the library, Percy quickly noticed the other four members of their old 'group' gathered. Hermione and Gabrielle had their nose in a book, whilst Daphne and Victoria were at each other's throats. Just like old times.

Not surprisingly, Harry led him over to the table. As soon as Daphne saw him, she jumped up and yelled, "Happy birthday, Percy!"

The others quickly mimicked Daphne's yell. Madam Pince very nearly kicked them out, but quick thinking on the part of Hermione stopped that.

"Thanks guys," Percy said as he took a seat.

"No problem, Perce. I'm sorry I've been such a prat these past few weeks," Harry responded sullenly.

Percy looked at Harry strangely. If anything, he was acting the opposite of a prat. "No need to apologize, Harry. You've done nothing wrong. Just to be curious, is this why you called us here?"

"Well this and another thing as well. We've been growing apart." He put up his hand to stop the protests.

"It's not necessarily anybody's fault, but we've got to do something to reconnect."

Percy wasn't excited about this at all. Not to be mean, but Harry had never been the brains of the group for a reason.

"And what exactly do you plan on us doing?" Hermione asked skeptically. Percy wasn't the only suspicious one.

"Well this can take care of our two problems. First off, what have we done this year?" It was a rhetorical question, but Percy decided it needed to be answered.

"School. It is why we come here you know. I know when I signed up for Hogwarts, I wasn't expecting to be battling supposedly dead dark lords," Percy said sarcastically.

This drew a laugh from Hermione and Daphne. Of course, Victoria and Gabrielle had heard of their adventure last year, but they couldn't quite relate.

"All I'm suggesting is a little trip to the Forbidden for –"

"No," Daphne said cutting him off.

She was quickly followed up by Hermione's scolding. "Harry! It's forbidden for a reason!"

"It's just a quick frolic into the forest guys. It's not like we're raiding the ministry or something," Harry countered.

"What about Lupin? Some people think he's still in the forest," Gabrielle said.

Murmurs of affirmation to Gabrielle's statement came from the group. 'At least I'm not the only one with some sense here.'

"Where's your sense of adventure? We haven't done a bloody thing this year! Come on, it'll be fun!" Harry urged.

Percy watched as everyone's resolve broke apart by Harry's argument. Well, at least he tried.

* * *

Percy's adventurous side took over and he gave into the idea. It had been easy to escape the Gryffindor common room; a bit to easy to be honest. They didn't notice that they weren't the only ones who escaped Gryffindor tower that night.

Breaking out Daphne was just as easy as it was on New Years Eve. The patrolling prefects were pathetic and Percy doubted that they would even care – other than the fact that he was a Gryff. Many were sleeping and the ones that weren't were lazily playing with their wands.

The real problem didn't begin until they were outside the Slytherin common room.

"Brilliant plan, Harry! We get all the way to this point and then you notice that you ran off half-cocked again!" Victoria ranted.

"Hey! None of you thought about it either!" Harry argued back.

"How about you both shut the hades up before Snape gives us detention," Percy whispered fiercely.

"Do you guys even pay attention in class? Hand me the cloak," Hermione ordered sighing. Percy would've thought that she would be freaking out for breaking so many school rules, but she seemed to be acting calmer than the rest of them.

Harry handed her his invisibility cloak. The cloak could only conceal four of them at most – and that was only when two of them were Gabrielle and Victoria.

"Capacious extremis," she said enchanting the cloak. All of them took a closer look at the cloak.

"Um…Hermione…I don't think it worked," Harry spoke warily.

Daphne and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Idiot," Daphne muttered.

"Everyone under the cloak," Daphne ordered as if she was in charge of this operation.

The six of them huddled together and Hermione threw the cloak around them. Percy was surprised to find that the cloak not only fit around all of them, it even had slack to spare. 'Should've paid more attention in Charms.'

Percy pulled out the marauders' map and the group made their way out of the castle. If he'd been paying better attention, he would've noticed that they were not quite alone as they thought.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Victoria whined as they stared at the mass of trees surrounding them.

"It all started one day when I decided to befriend my bespectacled idiot brother," Percy said grumbling.

There was a reason that Dumbledore had sternly stated that the forest was off-limits. It was a bloody nightmare. The trees shook eerily, but there was no wind. There were snarls coming from various corners of the forest and the howls of things that were not quite human. Even the flowers portrayed the blackness of the forest – they were darker than the night itself.

Harry was the only one not affected by the terrifying forest. He was prancing along whilst he was humming a toon, as if he was red riding hood.

The rest of them had more sense. Percy and Hermione put on a brave front, but he knew that they were hiding both of their fears underneath. Victoria and Gabrielle were visibly shaking and Daphne had a blank look on her face, but she was surely hiding it as well.

"Maybe we should go back," Percy suggested.

"But we haven't even done anything yet!" Harry protested.

"Why're you getting cold feet all of a sudden?" Harry asked turning around.

"Maybe you haven't noticed the terrifying forest that's filled with bloodthirsty, flesh-eating horrors!" Daphne exclaimed quite loudly.

"Aww! Is wittle Daphwe gonna cwy?" Harry mocked in his baby voice.

"I'LL HEX YOU, YOU BLOODY ARROGANT BASTARD!" she roared in response pulling out her wand.

"Percy, are you gonna back me up?" Harry asked.

"Uhhhhh…"

"PERSEUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH HIM!"

"Uhhhh…"

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Hermione whispered out as if she was trying to act as natural as possible.

Harry and Daphne were still going at it and hadn't quite perceived the situation. There were five Dementors creeping up behind them.

Percy very slowly reached for his wand. He was pretty sure that nothing in his inventory of spells could do a thing against a dementor.

Daphne finally saw the dementors as well, but fortunately, she only gasped.

"Harry," Percy called.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you to slowly turn around and when you do, I want you to not make any sudden movements or noises, all right?"

Harry turned around slowly – just as he was directed. To his merit, he didn't do anything to make the dementors attack prematurely.

The aura they were admitting was nearly suffocating Percy in fear. He was buckling at the knees, whilst the others only seemed slightly bothered.

"Here's the plan, all. On the count of three, we reductor their arses into the ground and make a run for it," Harry ordered calmly.

"Ummm…Well the only problem with that is –"

"One," Harry whispered.

"The castle's a good ways back –"

"Two." Apparently, Harry was just going to ignore Percy's comments, so he gave up.

"Three," Harry said. Immediately, all wands were focused on a dementor.

"REDUCTO!" they all shouted. Percy was the only one who glanced after the curses were fired. The reductos had knocked them back, but they were already giving chase. In other words, they were truly and utterly screwed.

Percy dashed off at speeds the others couldn't match. Who knew he would be praising Dudley for his game of 'freak hunting?'

Harry had thrown Victoria over his shoulder and grabbed Hermione's hand – pulling her along with him. This left a struggling Gabrielle and Daphne trying to keep up with them.

Percy quickly took control of the situation – throwing Gabrielle over his shoulder and latching on to Daphne's hand.

Percy could feel the cold auras of the dementors closing in fast from behind – it caused him to shiver. It wouldn't be too much longer for the dementors to catch up – much less time than it would take to get to the castle.

Suddenly, Harry and Hermione stopped in their tracks. They were still quite a bit ahead of Percy and Daphne, so Percy hadn't a clue what could be holding them up.

That is, until Percy ran into the small clearing and crashed into an already crumpling Harry. Percy was on his feet in a second – which unfortunately meant that Gabrielle got a little rough-housed – only to look into the empty eye sockets of a dementor.

Percy staggered backwards until he tripped over an object. A memory was brought to the forefront of his mind as the dementor began to feed on him.

* * *

" _Hey, kid!"_

 _Freak didn't bother to look up; no one ever called for him, unless it was a scolding._

" _Oi! Dudley's cousin!"_

 _Freak looked up from his book. He quickly became unnerved by the stares of these kids. They looked to be a year up from him, but he couldn't be sure._

" _Can I help you?" he asked softly. His throat still hadn't healed since Uncle Vernon had choked him the day before._

" _We wanted to know if you wanted to play at the park with us later today."_

 _An older Percy would've noticed the smirks on their faces as hostile, but the younger Percy was naive and desperate for friends. He agreed readily._

 _Freak was supposed to be home as soon as possible to start on chores, but he decided that this was worth skipping out on. How dearly he would pay for that later._

 _Of course, when he got to the park he was actually a little surprised to find his new 'friends' there. Surely the adults had known of whom they were going to play with?_

 _To his dismay and chagrin, he found out that he had been lured here by Dudley's gang – who had paid off the older students – and received a rather sound whopping for his stupidity._

 _When he finally gathered the strength to get home, he was met with only more pain by his furious uncle._

* * *

This story had passed through Percy's memories in a flash, but before the dementor could feed any more, Percy saw a flash of light and heard the yell, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Percy awoke to a panicked scream. He must've passed out after the dementor attack. He'd read that dementors often cause that, but he never expected it to be so vivid.

He finally noticed his friends, who were crowding around him with worried expressions.

"Percy, are you alright?" Daphne asked worried.

Percy gave her his most reassuring smile and said, "Just a little headache."

"That's good. Have some chocolate," a foreign voice spoke from behind him.

Percy turned around to take the offered piece of chocolate (it helped with the after effects of the dementors, otherwise he would never take candy from strangers) and gasped as he looked at the man.

The man looked gobsmacked. "S–Sirius?" he stammered.

Percy didn't know why the man was so surprised to see him, considering said man was an escaped convict. He looked just like the wanted posters described. Unclean light brown hair – that had quite a bit of grey in it – fell down to his shoulders, while his green eyes stared piercingly at him as if trying to figure him out.

"I'm actually his son, Perseus," Percy said warily, carefully eating his chocolate. There was no mistaking that this man was the escapee, Remus Lupin.

"His son?" he muttered.

"Yeah…How do you know him?" Percy was simply trying to keep a conversation going so that maybe Lupin would forget that he could probably kill them with the flick of his wand.

"He–he never mentioned me?" Lupin asked seemingly confused.

"I don't think so. But he's never quite been the serious type…"

Lupin laughed. "Yes that's true. James and Sirius never could go a minute without saying a joke."

Percy and Harry shared a look. How did this man know their fathers?

"How do you know our fathers?" Harry asked.

"We were best mates back in school," Lupin explained. Harry and Percy shared another look. "Me, James, Sirius, and Pettigrew…Good times."

Lupin was either really messed up from Azkaban, or he was telling the truth. Percy was inclined to believe the second option considering the way Lupin had said it.

"We were the marauders."

Maybe he was a little more off his rocker than first thought.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"The marauders," he repeated again.

"Okaaaaaayyy," Percy drew out the word to show his disbelief.

"It actually makes a bit of sense if you think about it, Perce," Harry said. "How else would they have the marauders' map? And my father's cloak would have been efficient for pranks and explain why no one ever saw them."

It did kind of make sense, but it's not like it mattered too much to Percy. However, if this man would rather talk about that than kill us…

"What do you have to say to get the map to work?" Percy asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he replied without hesitation.

"Awesome! Next thing we know, we'll find out he's actually innocent!" Harry exclaimed.

"You guys do realize that we can be arrested for fraternizing with a criminal, right?" Hermione said her voice shaky. She wasn't as brave with escaped convicts around.

Harry completely ignored Hermione. "What was that you used against the dementors?"

Percy gave the man an interesting look. 'So he was the one who saved us. But why?'

"It's called the Patronus charm –" No sooner had he spoken that Hermione spoke up.

"I've heard of that!" she said excitedly.

"It's a charm that projects your positive feelings into a sort of magical guardian. It's immensely complicated and very difficult spell to cast and most wizards and witches can not hope to achieve it," she said in one breath.

"Looks like we've got a miniature Lily Evans in the making," Lupin laughed.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream penetrated the silence. It was definitely human. Lupin jumped up quickly and rushed in the direction.

Against his better judgment, the Gryff side of Percy's brain acted on impulse. He took off after Lupin before even Harry had come to his senses.

Lupin was fast. Of course, he had to be to stay on the run from the ministry for so long, but considering the man was little better than a walking skeleton – it was rather impressive. The distance between Lupin and Percy was rapidly growing.

They were getting much closer to the ear-splitting screams now. The ground rumbled furiously with the movement of hundreds of objects.

Percy stopped right next to Lupin. Lupin had his wand out and didn't seem scared at all. Percy wasn't sure of what to expect, but the screams and the enemy were closing in fast.

Ronald Weasley came charging out of the bushes like his life depended on it. Judging by those sounds behind him, it probably did. Ron ran straight into Percy knocking both of them over.

"Get off, idiot!" Percy shouted. Percy hadn't the time for this nonsense right now. He pushed Ron off of him and stood facing the stampede of…whatever is was.

"They're coming," Ron whimpered pathetically.

"What's coming, Ron?" Harry asked, his wand pointed toward the impending threat. He and the others had finally caught up.

Ron needn't answer as they were suddenly surrounded by a horde of overgrown arachnids.

"Well this is just bloody fantastic!" Harry whined.

"Look! More human food!" one of the spiders said gleefully in his raspy voice. Everyone had a tight grip on their wands – except for Lupin of course. Running from the law must do that to you.

The spiders started advancing slowly, trying to taunt them. Percy had to admit that it was working rather well.

Suddenly, several of the spiders jumped.

"REDUCTO!" The entire group had the same idea as every attacking spider was reduced to ashes.

"They have us surrounded! What do we do?" Percy asked frantically, as he dodged a pounce from a spider.

Lupin banished one back into the oncoming sea of monsters. "We need to break out through the rear!" he yelled.

"Gaby, Vic, Daph," Harry called. "Clear out all the ones behind us!"

"Who died and made you king?" Daphne yelled back, cutting the legs off of an arachnid.

"What do you want me to – Incendio – do? Maybe you should stop being such a spoiled pure-blooded – Reducto – princess and get us out of here!"

"I'd rather die than take orders from you – confringo!"

"Daphne – love – please clear out the rear so we don't die," Percy pleaded, slicing another overgrown monster in half.

Fortunately, Gabrielle and Victoria had done what they were asked and their line of retreat was looking almost spotless.

"On the count of three we charge the rear!" Lupin ordered.

"Why do I feel as if I'm in – Reducto – the bloody military?" Harry said over the sounds of battle.

"Diffindo! One!" Lupin shouted.

Percy sidestepped a lunge. "Confringo!" he shouted, blasting it into dust.

"Two!"

Harry was knocked on his back by one of the spiders. It looked as if it was over for him, when the previously cowering Ron jumped to Harry's rescue with an Incendio, burning it to ashes.

"Three!"

Percy cast one more Reducto before rushing off to the rear. He hadn't heard any screams, so he could only assume that the others were alright. His bravery had run out.

Percy didn't stop till he neared the edge of the forest. His friends were nowhere to be seen. It horrified him to think that he had left them behind to the flesh-eating arachnids.

He had promised Fleur to watch over Gabrielle – he had failed deplorably in that task. Hell – he'd preferred to leave his girlfriend and best friend behind to save his own skin. He was worse than scum.

It didn't take long for the others to catch up with him. Daphne was giving him a look that showed him that she was thinking the same way about him that he was.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled feebly.

Her expression immediately softened at the tone of his voice. "It's alright, Percy. We were all scared," she admitted.

It was then that Percy noticed the bandages wrapped around Harry's left leg. Harry saw his gaze and answered the question before it could be asked.

"One of the buggers got me before I could get away," he laughed mirthlessly.

Percy hated himself more than Voldemort. Why was he even in the House of Lions? 'Because he told the hat to put him there,' his mind answered of its own accord. What a mistake that had been if he wasn't even brave enough to face a few overgrown spiders.

"Don't worry though," Lupin said interrupting Percy's plummet to depression, "I got him patched up. I should be telling you to go to Madam Pomfrey and get that checked out, but you'd probably get in more trouble than you've already been in tonight."

"Thanks, Lupin," Harry said gratefully.

"It'd be best if I left now. Take care –"

"Mr. Lupin," Percy interrupted.

Lupin turned his similar green – but not quite emerald – eyes to Percy. "C–could you maybe teach us that charm you used to ward off the dementors?" Percy asked timidly.

Lupin looked stumped – clearly, he was not expecting that question.

"I suppose I could, but as Hermione said earlier, it's an extremely difficult charm to learn. Maybe if you snuck out every night, you could learn it in a month or so."

"Awesome!" Harry shouted.

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" Harry cried out in pain. Turning to Daphne – the deliverer of the slap – he shouted, "What was that for?"

 _SMACK!_

"Shut up before you wake up Hagrid, idiot!" she hissed.

Unfortunately, her warning had come too late as the lights in Hagrid's hut came alive.

"See you tomorrow, Lupin," Percy whispered before he took off with the others back to the castle.

"Lupin! Where are you?" a voice called from a small distance away.

Lupin growled. He hated having to work with Quirrell, but this was his best chance at getting back at Pettigrew. To do that, he had to comply with his 'master's' wishes. Lupin had almost been sorted into Slytherin after all.

* * *

 **A/N- The only reason I made the marauder's incognito was because I didn't think I could pull off a prank, or several for that matter. But I'm giving it a shot next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- The prank comes from various ones from The Marauder's top 25 by OMG-Bannana.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15- The New Marauders**

 _June 30_ _th_ _, 1993_

The past couple of months had been nothing but fun. After getting past a couple of complications the morning after Percy's birthday, that is.

Harry's limp had been obvious and he had been immediately sent to Madam Pomfrey after breakfast. Either Lupin didn't know or he didn't care, but he had failed to mention that acromantulas were highly poisonous.

Harry managed to spin a tale how he had found a spider in his bed that morning. Pomfrey had charged up to the dormitories immediately, towing a sheepish Harry along.

All it took was some quick conjuring on Percy's part and their story was accepted as true. Fortunately, Pomfrey had not noticed the small poof of smoke when she utterly destroyed the 'baby acromantula.'

That was one of the only downsides to conjuration – it was easy to destroy. It got stronger as you did, of course, but even seventh-year students can't hold a conjuration against say – a blasting curse.

Anyways, Harry – the lucky dog he was – got out of classes that day. Most importantly, he got to skip Potions, where Percy was forced to make an incredibly difficult potion. Naturally, he was the test subject.

Percy botched it up of course. Maybe it would've been a bit better if Malfoy and his goons hadn't been sabotaging it.

Fortunately, the side-effects hadn't been so bad. He just vomited all his guts onto the floor. Amazingly, he didn't die. Some quick spell work by Snape and a trip to the hospital wing, and Percy was supposedly ready for his next class.

After curfew, Percy and Harry had snuck out of the castle to meet Lupin. The others hadn't fancied another trip into the Forbidden Forest, so they went alone.

Percy couldn't shake the feeling that Lupin was going to betray them, but he didn't. As he had said, it was horrid training to cast the Patronus. Not to mention extremely dangerous.

Lupin lured real and legit dementors to them and they could only pray that they could succeed in casting the charm. For the first two weeks, they failed every time, leaving Lupin to help them.

Harry finally got it on the first day of May. Lupin had looked horrible that day – his already emaciated frame was adorned with visible cuts and bruises. His eyes were clearly bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles.

Harry had stated quite loudly that, "He wouldn't let Lupin have to save them again!"

He had been honest to his word and succeeded in bringing out his Patronus – and not just a Patronus – a corporeal one at that.

Lupin had been more than impressed, he had been absolutely speechless. Harry's display had driven Percy to try even harder.

Percy didn't exactly have a large pool of happy memories to go on, but he plowed ahead. He had hoped that his happier school day memories would be enough, but Lupin had scolded him on that.

Apparently, it can't be riding a broom for the first time. After another week of failures, Harry had finally told him that it had to be an extremely powerful memory. Lupin had never explicitly said this.

Sure enough, when Percy thought of his kiss with Daphne, his Patronus formed and drove the dementor away. It hadn't been a corporeal form by any means, but it was a start.

Another perk of these lessons, was that they did quite a bit of bonding – Harry to his godfather and Percy to his Uncle Moony. Although Lupin was cold on the outside, it was obvious he enjoyed their meetings as well.

As the three got to know each other, they had some very interesting conversations that Percy was sure he'd remember for quite some time.

* * *

" _So you said that Sirius is your father, Percy?" Lupin asked between a bite of chocolate._

 _They were all sitting on logs in the forest after a particularly hard practice. They had plenty of hot chocolate and regular chocolate to get rid of the affects of the dementors._

" _Yes sir," Percy replied._

" _Who's your mother then? Marlene?" Lupin asked curiously._

" _Marlene?" Percy questioned. Harry leaned in, interested as well._

" _Your father was dating her before I was incarcerated," Lupin stated. He looked up from his chocolate to see two wide eyed boys._

" _Sirius never told you of Marlene?"_

" _I've never heard of her," Harry answered._

" _Same here," Percy said after Lupin's questioning eyes gazed at him. "He's only had one girlfriend that I know of."_

" _Who's that?" Harry questioned, taking a sip of hot cocoa that Lupin had heated up for them. Cocoa and chocolate make the best combination._

" _Professor Vector."_

 _Harry spewed his cocoa all over Percy. "That old hag?" Harry asked._

" _That's what I said. She's actually got a nice body though," Percy said, a bit annoyed at his chocolate covered jumper._

 _Now it was Lupin's turn to spew all over Percy._

" _Well this is just ruddy fantastic!" Percy exclaimed in disgust._

 _Harry burst out laughing and even Lupin – ever the serious one – cracked a smile._

" _So you like older women, d'ya, Perce? I better warn Daphne!" Harry said laughing at his expense. Percy simply scowled; he'd get him back later._

" _So who is your mum, Percy?" Lupin asked after casting Scourgify at Percy._

" _Lily Potter," Percy said jumping up to avoid the inevitable spew of hot cocoa. It never came._

" _You mean, the Lily Potter, as in Harry's mum?" Lupin questioned fiercely._

" _Yeah. I have her eyes," Percy said proudly. He was quite fond of his eyes._

 _Lupin was gobsmacked. Yes he had suspected, but hearing it firsthand was another thing entirely._

* * *

They had many a good joke amongst themselves, and Lupin was starting to break out of the shell he had formed.

No matter what, Percy couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be betrayed by him. That only increased when he sent them away early during one of their lessons.

Percy had left his book behind and returned to get it. He could've sworn he saw Lupin talking to Quirrell, but it couldn't have been real. Quirrell was dead, right?

When Percy asked Lupin about it, he had waved his question off as if it was a minor concern. Percy hadn't fully trusted the guy since then.

After learning the Patronus charm as well as they could, Percy and Harry switched most of their energies towards a new project. They were going to make a prank at the end-of-term feast.

Somehow, they had managed to rope the other four into it as well. Surprisingly, Hermione had protested the least. Perhaps she was more like Professor Potter than first thought.

It had been anything but easy. It took some highly impressive work from several subjects and an extensive knowledge of Zonko's products.

In the end, Hermione had managed to come up with an impressive prank – one that would surely be remembered.

It took quite some time to get the prank ready – it taken a good month just to get it set up. It was a testament of their inexperience.

Today was the day. They had decided it would be best to include themselves among the victims as well – they hadn't anything on their record to suggest anything, but it was better to be safe. Considering what they planned to do to Professor Snape...

The prank was set to start at a key word that Dumbledore would surely say at some point during his speech.

"Do you think we made it subtle enough?" Percy whispered to Harry a bit worried. The prank was harmless – except for those you might have allergies.

"Don't worry about it, Perce. This'll go smoother than the first moon landing," he whispered back confidently.

Suddenly, all talking stopped, and the Hall was perfectly silent. Dumbledore had stood.

"Good evening, students and staff, and welcome to the end-of-term feast. Before I bore you with any rambling, dig in!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Uhhhh…"

"He didn't say the word," Gabrielle said sadly.

"Damn," Harry cursed. "He said it last year. I was certain he'd say it again…"

"What exactly is the word?" Percy asked. Harry had been rather tight-lipped about it.

"Year," he whispered. Immediately, after he said it, the great hall started to shake.

"You idiot!" Hermione said flustered and gave Harry a smack.

Percy smiled. 'Let the fun commence!'

Everyone in the great hall was subject to the main part of the shenanigan. All robes were turned into muggle prom dresses – courtesy of Harry's speciality with Transfiguration. On the male Slytherins, the dress was a bit tighter in the more tender areas. Several squeals were heard from the table of the noble House of Snakes.

Make-up was the next part of their plan. Everybody was prettied up; a little blush here and some mascara there. Gabrielle had been instrumental to this part of the joke. She had somehow found a potion and convinced the elves to pour it into the drinks.

Percy was surprised to find it affecting the teachers as well. It was obvious they weren't expecting it – Gred and Forge's pranks were never this big.

Next up was Percy's part. A 20 gallon bucket filled with grease and a few pork chops was conjured above Snape and dumped its contents on him. Seeing the pork chops, Snape flew into a tirade and Percy couldn't hold back his guffaws.

The final part was all Daphne – the self-proclaimed mistress of illusions. The food at the Slytherin table all turned to worms. It was hilarious watching all the females at the table – as well as several guys – jump back in horror.

And what was a prank without presenting those responsible – incognito of course. This all but proved Victoria's mastery of Herbology and once again reaffirmed Hermione's abilities in Charms, by using the plants to form a sign.

 _Introducing Messrs and Misses_

 _Shadow, Prongslet, Bambi, Beaver, Daffodil, and Flower_

 _THE NEW MARAUDERS_

The message was simple, but effective. Percy had suggested Harry and Victoria change their names because they were too obvious. They hadn't listened and if they were found out – which they most likely would be – then the rest of them were basically screwed.

Percy couldn't fathom Hermione's nickname at all, but she insisted on it, saying it was a nickname from primary school.

Hermione had said that his nickname was obvious, but it was no more so than Daffodil. Besides, Shadow was a common name for this kind of sport, so no one should be any the wiser.

The escapade had gone off without a snag. Several people had already begun to snicker after they got over their initial shock.

"WEASLEY!" Snape shouted angrily.

The whole hall burst out laughing noticing Snape's unique appearance. Many of the males – Malfoy – were still a bit upset about the dresses and makeup, but as Harry had said, "Malfoy was used to it."

Suddenly, pink smoke pellets began falling from the ceiling of the hall.

'This wasn't part of the prank!' Percy thought panicking.

A man appeared from Ron's side and grabbed Harry, making a dash for the exit. Percy tried to follow, but a quick Stupefy from the man stopped him.

 **A/N- I think the names are pretty self-explanatory, so yea.**

 **This was written at like 2 o'clock in the morning, but it was proofread so hopefully I haven't missed anything.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- And so, here we are. The ending. I'd say it's pretty good, but you guys are the real judges of that. So don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anybody else curious about Harry Potter and the Cursed Child?**

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Counterattack**

 _June 30_ _th_ _, 1993_

Percy awoke to someone shaking him fiercely. He was having such a good dream – another date between him and Daphne.

"Percy! Percy!" a feminine voice shouted. Percy recognized it as Hermione.

"'Mione…Can't I sleep a bit longer; exams are over, y'know," Percy replied, rolling over. He realized rather quickly that he was not in his bed in Gryffindor tower – or if he was – he didn't remember his bed being so uncomfortable.

"Percy, wake up! Harry's gone!" she said, hysteria creeping into her voice.

Percy jumped up immediately, suddenly wide awake. The events of the night hit Percy like a ton of bricks. Some man had taken Harry, and Percy doubted it was for a good purpose.

"Hermione," he said grabbing her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "I'm going after him. Once everyone calms down, go get my dad."

She nodded in understanding.

"Whatever you do, don't let Daphne come. As much as I hate to admit it, she's too hotheaded for this."

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked before he could leave.

Percy turned his head back around slightly. "I think it's another of Voldemort's extravagant plans."

"But V–Voldemort…he's dead," she whispered horrified.

Percy couldn't stand around dawdling; Voldemort could already have Harry with him.

"Look, I've got to go," he said.

Percy ran out of the great hall, not looking back. Hopefully, the confusion that still reigned would be enough that his departure wouldn't be noticed.

He wasn't sure where to go; the man was surely out of the castle by now. The question was: Where?

Percy decided his first move would be to get out of this ridiculous dress. He cancelled the transfiguration Harry had placed on it, and used the Aguamenti charm to wash off the makeup. 'Much better!'

It was then that Percy realized the hiccup in his plan. How did he expect to save Harry when he didn't even know where he was?

The Marauders' map wouldn't work; it wouldn't work on the castle grounds. The adults probably wouldn't help him, and for the ones who would – they wouldn't let him go after Harry anyways.

There weren't any spells that he could use to track him. There were some variations of the four-point spell that could track Harry, but he didn't know any of them.

Thus, he had only one option. To think.

'It would have to be a place nearby that nobody would go near, but probably not close enough to the castle to arouse suspicion. So most likely not the Forbidden Forest…' Percy pondered.

He needed to hurry. Voldemort was dead; that was for sure. But there were rituals that could bring him back. And what better way to bring back your lord – than through the boy who killed him?

'If not the Forbidden Forest, where?' Suddenly, the perfect place forced its way to the forefront of his mind.

It was only a few miles away, and it wasn't hard to get there at all. The locals steered clear of the place; it was supposedly haunted. The Shrieking Shack.

Percy took the only route he knew to Hogsmeade. He ran up to the third floor of the castle and moved down the hallway to the statue beside the DADA room.

"Dissendium!" he said. At once, the statue moved aside and created the passageway.

Percy crawled through the hole like last time and ran down the corridor when it was tall enough to stand. All of the cobwebs were back in place, proving just how little this passage was used.

He came to the basement of The Three Broomsticks and threw it open unceremoniously. He plowed through the the basement door and into straight into the owner – Madam Rosmerta.

He heard her squeal of surprise, but paid her no attention. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It was nearly dark and dark rituals were usually done at night.

Hogsmeade didn't have many people out on the street at this hour; people were settling down in their homes by this time of night.

The shack was at the edge of the town. It stood gloomily in the distance, the signs of wear clearly evident.

Percy had to cross a large field to get to weathered and badly cared for 'house.' There was no cover to take; the only option was to sprint it as quickly as possible.

The field really was quite large and it took Percy nearly three minutes to cross. If they had only glanced out the window, then he was surely seen.

The front door was open, granting easy access to the pitiful house. This only reaffirmed to Percy that there were in fact, people in this house currently.

The interior was just as bad as the outside. The room he had entered into – probably some sort of forum – was very disordered, not to mention the gallons of dust that adorned everything. The paper was peeling from the walls and the floor was covered in stains – not unlike some of the grime in Grimmauld Place that Kreacher refused to clean.

He had heard of the legend of the Shrieking Shack, but he had never quite believed it. As far as he knew, ghosts couldn't break furniture.

Percy was suddenly feeling very frightened and foolhardy. He had told Hermione to get his dad, but they hadn't a clue where he was. He could only hope that they would find his body protecting Harry's.

Percy could faintly make out voices above him. He pulled out his wand and walked stealthily up the crumbling stairs. He winced as the stairs creaked under his weight.

With every cautious step, the voices increased. 'Maybe there's still time!' Percy hoped.

He came to a stop before a door – with voices coming through. He hesitated as he tried to listen, but there seemed to be a silencing charm on the door – meaning that it was most likely quite loud on the other side.

"Expelliarmus," a squeaky voice said from behind him. He was struck in the back and forced through the closed door.

Percy looked up dazedly from his position on the floor. He could see two blurry figures in the room and another behind him in the doorway.

"Perseus…I've been expecting you," a raspy, snakelike voice said.

Percy shook his head to regain his sight. His eyes were met with a wraith-like creature that he hadn't noticed before. It looked strangely like Voldemort had the year before…

He had been right! It was one of Voldemort's plots! And he had walked willingly into it, probably buggering both Harry and himself.

"Percy!" Harry called from his chair by the window. He was bound tightly with rope and he was bleeding slightly from the side of his head. Funnily enough, he was still dressed in his dress, as well as having makeup on his face. It would've been hilarious if they weren't in their current situation.

"Harry – are you okay?"

"Well – other than these bloody buggers," he replied nodding towards his bindings.

"Enough with the chatting!" Voldemort's wraith yelled. "It's time to get down to business! Quirrell – put the boy in the ritual circle!"

Percy finally recognized the other occupant in the room. 'Quirrell…but…he's dead!'

"Uhh…Which one, my lord?" Quirrell asked nervously.

"Perseus of course! If I was going to use it on Hadrian, why would I wait for the other Potter?"

Percy and Harry shared a look. Voldemort wasn't at all like he was last year – he seemed rather cheery if anything.

Quirrell roughly tugged a protesting Percy into the circle drawn in the center of the room. Percy tried to escape, but Quirrell quickly cast a full body-bind curse.

Voldemort's wraith quickly began to chant in Latin and as he spoke, the wind began to pick up.

Percy was both terrified and confused. He had caught some of the words and it sounded like the ritual to _host_ a wraith. He couldn't fathom why Voldemort would want to be hosted, as there were plenty of rituals that could completely take over the body.

Suddenly, the man who had stolen Harry and ambushed Percy in the halls flew into the room, crashing into the far wall.

Lupin ran in, ruddy in the face and an insane look in his eyes. He was wielding two wands (one must have been Pettigrew's) like duel swords, ready to destroy anyone who threatened him.

Quirrell jumped in between the ritual circle and Lupin, attempting to defend his master if necessary. Quirrell attempted to attack Lupin with the Cruciatus, but Lupin was faster – casting confringo.

Quirrell crashed into the Percy just as Voldemort was nearing the end of his chant. Percy went rolling across the floor to Harry's side, leaving Voldemort's wraith to enter inside Quirrell instead.

"Lupin!" Harry shouted in relief.

Lupin didn't reply; instead, he threw them their wands. Percy quickly cast diffindo, severing Harry's restraints. They both ran to Lupin's side and pointed their wands threateningly at the man and Quirrell.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," Lupin said calmly, looking accusingly at Quirrell.

"You're a traitor to your own kind, Lupin," Quirrell sneered.

Quirrell's pale blue eyes changed to a sadistic red. "And you," a voice that sounded completely like Voldemort's creepy voice said, looking at the unknown man, "I told you to watch the door, you pathetic mongrel!"

"I'm sorry, Master!" the squeaky voiced man whimpered.

"You're saying sorry to him when I'm standing right in front of you, Pettigrew!" Lupin growled to the now identified man. Wait a minute…Pettigrew!

"Peter Pettigrew?" Percy questioned.

"That's correct, Perseus," Lupin said smiling down warmly at him.

"Then you really are innocent!" Percy announced gaping.

Percy saw Quirrell/Voldemort inching his hand downwards towards the floor. He didn't think anything of it and continued his conversation.

"We can free Lupin, Harry! And he won't have to be on the run –"

Percy was cut off by Quirrell's shout of, "Rhabdomyolysis!"

Percy had no time to react as the hand that Lupin held Pettigrew's wand in withered and turned black. To his credit, Lupin didn't let so much as a whimper escape his lips, though his expression was one of intense pain.

"Accio wand." Pettigrew's wand went flying to Quirrell, who in turn, threw it to its owner.

"Did you like my curse, boys? I created it myself, although the muggles use it for some sort of snake-bite," he said with disdain.

"Although, how fitting really?" he said laughing.

Percy hadn't a clue a clue how to get out of this situation. Lupin was still crumpled on the floor in pain and they were passed with not only two adult wizards, but one was possessed by Voldemort.

There was no way out and Percy knew that when Voldemort stopped talking, it would be over. At least they had a chance if they used the only advantage possible – surprise.

"Reducto!" Percy said, throwing a swirling ball of explosive energy toward Quirrell.

Quirrell batted it away as if it was a mere nuisance. "That wasn't very nice, Perseus," Quirrell/Voldemort chided. "Didn't James and Lily teach you manners?"

"Piss off," Percy said annoyed. Percy nodded his head to Harry, hoping the bespectacled boy would get the hint.

Fortunately, he did. "REDUCTO!" they shouted simultaneously.

Pettigrew dived under Harry's reducto and cast an unknown dark brown colored spell. Harry managed to dodge it by rolling to his right, but he crashed into Lupin, sending the both of them sprawling.

Percy's own reductor curse had been batted away and Quirrell had stood up, beginning to walk menacingly toward Percy.

"Harry! Take Lupin and get out of – umph!" Percy yelled, dodging Pettigrew's unknown curse and jumping into Quirrell's bludgeoning hex.

The pain was rather extreme at first, but then it disappeared. 'Oh shit!' Percy thought, before his thoughts dissolved into bloodlust.

Percy was mad. He was furious even. What was worse was that he didn't even know why, but these people in front of him surely must've caused it.

Percy began attacking with his repertoire of spells, not fully aware of what he was doing. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him through the door.

Percy was about to hex this person also, until he realized it was Harry. He regained some semblance of his sanity when Harry's voice broke through.

"Perce – snap out of it!" he said, pulling them down the stairs.

Percy had just jumped off the stairs when a spell struck the last step, shattering the wood and knocking him and Harry down. Percy turned around onto his back, to see another spell heading right towards them. They were dead.

Lupin jumped in just in time and casted a disarming charm, causing both his and the enemies spells to bounce off each other.

"Let's go!" Lupin yelled, pulling them to their feet and then basically pushing them into a tunnel. Percy could only assume that this tunnel went to the school.

Unfortunately, Quirrell and Pettigrew were anything if not tenacious and followed the trio into the tunnel. Thus, a running battle began.

The tunnel was filled with spell fire between the sides, with Percy and Harry attacking and Lupin trying desperately to counter the enemy's spells. He couldn't be everywhere though, and Percy was currently limping and Harry's left arm was wounded pretty badly.

Pettigrew had received a cut – courtesy of Percy from earlier – that reached from his collarbone to his left hip. Unfortunately, it hadn't been deep because of the length of it, but it was causing the rat animagus pain.

Quirrell was looking better than he ever had and as the battle went on, his spells got stronger. Voldemort's power must be helping him.

Harry was a monster in battle. He swirled and dodged even though the passage was only wide enough for about four people. He even had the power to counter Quirrell's spells, even as they got stronger.

However, both Lupin and Harry were starting to get tired and if they didn't get help soon, this battle would be over as soon as it started.

Just as they were about to see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel, they saw the literal light at the end of the tunnel.

"Go!" Lupin ordered.

"What about you?" Harry asked, dodging another of Pettigrew's curses.

"I'll be right behind you! Now go!" Lupin shouted, countering both Pettigrew's and Quirrell's attacks.

Percy probably would've continued fighting if Harry hadn't pulled him along. Lupin had done more than enough for them this year; he didn't deserve to die as repayment.

Percy and Harry were forced to crawl through the tiny opening to the other side. They soon realized that rushing into – or out of in this case – was a mistake. They were hit roughly in the back and tossed a good ways.

Percy noticed that the passage led to the Whomping Willow. It hurt just as bad this time, as it had last time.

Lupin dived out of the hole only a moment later, but instead of being attacked, he quickly cast a spell at the tree that caused it to go rigid.

Lupin started to make his way over to them, as he was having trouble. They stopped immediately when he raised his hand.

"You've got to get away!" he rasped doubling over.

"Remus!" Harry yelled, racing over towards him. He didn't get too far, for he was struck in the chest with a red light of some kind.

Harry dropped like a sack of potatoes and Percy was terrified that his friend was dead. Quirrell and Pettigrew advanced towards Percy, wands out.

"That's two of them down," Quirrell barked with cruel laughter.

Percy looked to Lupin in confusion at Quirrell's statement. What he saw was some sort of beast right where Lupin had been standing. At first, Percy had thought that the beast had eaten poor Lupin, but surely he would've heard it. There was only one answer: Lupin was a werewolf.

"Rise Moony!" Voldemort said cackling.

Lupin seemed to resist at first, but eventually obeyed his master's command.

"You forget Lupin; I control your werewolf form! Now – feed on that child!" he said, pointing at Percy.

Percy could honestly say that he had only been this scared once before – during the basilisk fight. But he wasn't going to leave Harry behind like last time.

"Accio Harry!" he shouted, pointing his wand towards the unconscious boy. Harry flew towards him at the same time as Lupin began bounding across the field.

As soon as Harry reached him, Percy quickly cast the levitating charm, and took off towards the school – Harry in tow 'flying' along behind him.

It quickly became apparent, however, that Percy could not outrun Lupin. Even if his leg hadn't been injured, he would've been hard-pressed to make it half-way across the field.

So he had only one choice – run into the forest and hope for a bit of luck. Quirrell's cackles only made him more determined.

As Lupin pounced, Percy quickly pivoted to the right, Lupin missing by a mere inch. Percy kept running to the tree line. It would be much easier to avoid Lupin amongst the trees – or at least, he hoped as much.

Just as Percy reached the edge, three claws tore through his back like saws. Percy was so shocked he didn't even cry out, but he did stumble and fall. Harry crashed down as a result.

Percy was forced to roll to the right to dodge another of Lupin's swipes. Even if he had gotten lucky with that one, he knew he was out of options.

Help apparently wasn't coming, even though they were quite close to the castle. Harry was unconscious, and although, he had been about to reawaken – his twenty foot fall hadn't helped. Lupin was out of his mind completely and Percy was simply injured to badly. And even his curse – which could've been loads of help – didn't seem to be working. In other words, he was screwed, again. Oh well – there were worse things in life than being a werewolf.

Lupin seemed to be restraining from attacking Percy again. Percy had hopes that maybe Lupin could fight Voldemort's hold over him, but it proved to be for naught when Voldemort ordered him.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the boy!"

Lupin didn't waste a second, although, apparently, it was a second to long. Antlers crashed into Lupin throwing him into tree milliseconds before Lupin's teeth reached Percy's leg.

A beautiful stag stood defensively over both Percy and Harry and had undoubtedly saved his future.

"Percy!" a voice that sounded much like his father yelled, before tackling him from his sitting position into the ground. It hurt his wounds quite a bit, but Percy was just happy to have an ally at his side.

"You dare hurt my son!" his father growled, looking up at Quirrell.

"Son?" Quirrell questioned as if pondering a long overdue question. "It all makes sense now!"

Fortunately, they didn't have to listen to one of Voldemort's wild theories, as his father attacked viciously. Percy finally understood why that Shacklebolt guy had been so sad to see his father leave the auror force.

And thus, the wild battle began anew. The stag and Lupin grappled for dominance, whilst his father and Quirrell launched devastating magics at one another. Hermione – who Percy hadn't noticed before – was fighting a courageous, but ultimately losing duel with Pettigrew.

Percy was exhausted, but he rejoined the battle nonetheless. At some point during the exchange, he found himself fighting all of his opponents. He and his father fought amazingly well together, being able to go toe to toe with Quirrell – and by extension - Voldemort.

Percy had received a scratch on his arm during his newest fight with Lupin next to the stag. Together, they had managed to chase Lupin into the woods and the stag had chased him.

Percy was then finally able to help Hermione in fighting Pettigrew. Pettigrew was unbelievably sneaky (for a Gryffindor) and his magical talents were extraordinary, but between the smartest witch of the age and the son of the Offensive Magics professor, he fell rather quickly – courtesy of a well-timed bludgeoning hex from Percy to the head. He had been knocked unconscious. Or his neck had been broken. It didn't really matter as long as Lupin could still get the freedom he deserved.

Dumbledore finally heard all the commotion going on outside that was basically right under his window and arrived with a portion of the school staff. Quirrell quickly apparated away, yelling, "I'll get you next time, brat!"

"We did it!" Percy exclaimed proudly. Suddenly, the ground was getting a bit too close for comfort.

* * *

Percy grimaced as Harry told a retelling of the skirmish last night. At first, Daphne, Gabrielle, and Victoria had been quite put out that they hadn't been able to join their adventure yesterday, but that was quickly altered after Harry's story.

Rumors had spread through the school that a battle had happened on school grounds the night before. They ranged from two seventh year students getting into a fight to Aurors fighting a group of death eaters. How close they were to the truth on the second one.

Seeing the two injured professors and the three grievously wounded students walk into the hall for breakfast, they had speculated that the three of them had went after Lupin and Professors Black and Potter had been forced to go save them. They'd be learning the truth soon.

Since Percy had been unconscious, the others had relied on Harry for the truth. Harry had told the story to a very surprised staff and impact on the Wizarding world would be great. Lupin had not betrayed the Potters, nor did he kill Pettigrew.

By Harry's description, Dumbledore had been the most shocked by the news. The fact that Lupin had never received a trial, nor had he been questioned whatsoever, had brought doubts into Harry's mind about the leader of the light, but Percy assured him that people make mistakes.

Lupin's trial would be today and Percy was saddened a bit that he wouldn't get to see it. After Lupin's trial – which was an almost assured not guilty – he would be living with him and his father at Grimmauld Place for recovery. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Dumbledore walked through the floo that was connected to his office. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

This was not what he imagined at all. Lupin was supposed to kill off Perseus in his werewolf form, leaving the light – or at least Harry – with a martyr. Now, he was not only still alive, but getting progressively stronger as well – if his skills displayed this morning were noted.

Lupin was free; Dumbledore had hoped to be rid of him for good. Not that he didn't like the werewolf – or werewolves in general for that matter, but it was imperative that he stay out of Harry's life.

His plan was getting harder and harder to rework with each passing year. And it was all Black's fault.

'Well – this ought to get rid of him for sure,' Dumbledore thought menacingly as he held up a piece of paper that he had received from the minister.

'It just isn't possible for him to survive the _tournament_!'

* * *

 **A/N- By the way, I'm going to start another story that's not part of this series that's Harry-centric, but it won't be my main focus at all, so…Just thought I'd let you guys know. Anyways, choi (is that even how you spell it? I never really paid attention in Spanish!) For now!**


End file.
